Total Drama Island Revamped
by golden.arch
Summary: 22 completely new campers fight for 100,000 dollars in this reboot of the original show. Right now: A certain camper learns that actions have consequences! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Applications and Stuff

Chris McLean was on the dock of a summer camp the sign next to him said the camp was known as 'Camp Wawanakwa'

"Hello everyone, I'm Chris Mclean, and this crappy summer camp is the place for my new reality show Total. Drama. Island. To apply just fill out the application below! The prize? A chance for $100,000 and an opportunity for fame, haha, but you'll never be as famous as me! Until them, I'm Chris McLean, signing off!"

* * *

General

Name:

Age (16-18):

Ethnicity:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Biography:

**Appearance**

Hair Description:

Eye Colour:

Skin Colour (include beauty marks, scars, etc):

Height (ft will be preferred):

Casual Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories/Jewellery:

**Personal**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Most Embarrassing Moment:

Relationship?:

With whom?:

**Q & A with your OC**

Why do you want to be here?

How far do you think you'll go?

Who do you consider are your friends?

And enemies?

What would you do with $100,000?

Audition Tape (optional! Just an extension):

**Please apply through PM's you'll have a better chance of your OC being picked! Reviews will still be accepted also!**


	2. Meet the Campers!

**The wait is finally over, now sit back relax and enjoy, let me know in the reviews how you feel about it!**

* * *

Chris McLean stood at the dock of Camp Wawanakwa and smirked.

"Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa in Muskoka, Ontario. What were doing here is gathering 22 teens here at this cruddy summer camp to compete for fame and a small fortune of $100,000. And I think I see our first competitor now!"

A boat was approaching the dock, a boy was standing on the boat, he had long-ish red hair that was cut in a 'V' shape, yellow eyes, he was pale and he wore a black sleeveless vest with a hood that has 2 bunny ears sticking out and a dark red shirt underneath, he also wore black jeans with chains.

"Damion, whats up man!" Chris greeted the boy and shook his hand and was electrocuted. Damion was wearing a buzzer on his hand.

"Haha, gotcha!" Damion laughed in his British accent.

"Real funny!" Chris remarked before turning to another boat that had arrived.

From the boat stepped another boy, he had shaggy brown hair with a blue streak, brown eyes, he had scars on his arms, he wore a dark purple tank top with dark jeans with black steel toe boots.

"Michael, whats up!" Chris said cheerily

"Hey" Michael replied, without much enthusiasm

Another boat soon arrived, this time it had a girl on it, she was an albino, with pure white hair and red eyes, her hair was short in the back and long in the front covering the right side of her face, she wore a white hoodie with the words 'Rock Candy' on it, along with black jeans and white sneakers, she also had fingerless black gloves

"Ruby!" Chris announced

"Hey" was all Ruby had to say.

She stood with the boys but didn't talk with either if them.

Contestant #4 arrived soon afterward

It was another girl , she seemed to be AfroLatin with ribcage length crimson colored hair with chin length bangs around her face, she had light hazelnut eyes, almond skin with 2 beauty marks, one kn her hip and the other by her bottom lip, she wore a black tank top above her bellybutton, camo grey loose fitting Capri, silver dog tags, silver bracelet cuffs, small gold loop earrings, black/grey Converse high tops with white calf length socks, a grey bandana around her head, and a white backwards cap.

"Corliissa! Looking classy!" Commented Chris

"Don't start McLean!" She responded

She walked over to the others

"Hey!" She said to Damion, trying to strike up a conversation

Soon the two began getting along rather well

An oncoming boat quickly caught everyone's attention and a pair of twins stepped off of the boat, the girl had light blonde/white hair, blue eyes and a scar on her right shoulder, she wore a dark orchid dress with black stripes at the bottom, black laces near the top and light green borders on the sleeves, she also had black leggings and black combat boots.

The boy had shirt blonde hair, black jeans, red Converses, with a dark purple hoodie

"And here are the twins Blake and Derek!" Chris announced

"Hi!" Blake said, while Derek shook Chris's hand

The twins then stood by the others

Another boat dropped a girl off, she had blond hair in long wavy locks done in a ponytail, she had grey eyes, a slight tan, she wore an aqua blue tank top with a white striped jacket around her waist, and a black pleaded skirt.

"Charlotte, glad you make it!" Chris greeted the girl

"It's a pleasure, but you can just call me Charlie!"

She stood next to Michael and grinned at him.

A few minutes later, another boat arrived with a boy, he had short brown hair that was neatly cut on both sides, long on top but combed neatly, he had blue eyes, was tan and muscular and had scars, he wore a tight black shirt with camo pants, brown boots, and dog tags

"Hey, Caine!" Chris said

"Heyyy Chris!" Caine greeted the celebrity with enthusiasm

He walked over to Corlissa

"Hey!" She greeted

"Hi" He responded with much less enthusiasm

Corlissa couldn't help but feel a little offended at his lack of emotion in his greeting towards her

Soon, the next camper arrived, she looked Japanese, she had black hair that went down to her chin, it also had red ribbons, she has soothing black eyes, she wears a blue seifuku with a red pointy bow

"Michiko! You made it !" Chris stated

"It's a pleasure!" She responded and walked to the group,

Another boat quickly came, it was a girl with long messy black hair, she had one gold eye and one silver eye, she wore a silver tank top, a black hoodie with grey faux fur, ripped skinny jeans, and brown hiking boots, she has a small sword tattoo on her collar bone.

"Bella, good to have you!"

"Hi" was all she managed to squeak out

she walked a little farther back than the rest of the group

Almost immediately after Bella's arrival, another girl appeared, she had orange sunglasses and a platinum cross necklace, she also wore a camp jacket, black tank top, with a blue bra underneath, she is fit but not athletic and also very curvy and rather tall, her eyes are light brown as well as her hair which is also wavy and long, it covers her left eye, her skin is tan

"This is Viola!" Chris announced

Derek smiled at her, prompting Blake to nudge him in the arm, causing him to blush

Contestant #12 arrived afterwards

She has shoulder length dark brown hair with bangs right above her right eye, her eyes were also a lovely crystal blue eyes, a beauty mark right by her left eye and a scar on her left leg. She wore a navy blue shirt and black yoga pants and black Converses

"Kristen, how are you?" Chris asked

"Im ok, thanks!" She replied

Kristen went to the group and stood next to Michael, she smiled at him.

The next camper then arrived

She had reddish/auburn hair that was long and wavy, she had big, deep blue eyes, freckles, and somewhat pale, she wore a purple top with a white shirt, black Capri, and a light purple scarf.

"Hi guys, im Tamara, but you can just call me Tammy!"

She stood next to Ruby and Kirsten

Yet another girl came soon afterwards, she was Mulatto skinned and had dark brown hair done in cornrows, which was tucked into a ponytail, m she has green eyes, and she wears a baggy red sweatshirt with a white swirl on it, black Capri, and red tennis shoes.

"Alyx, how are ya!' Chris commented

"Fine" she replied and she went to the other side of the dock.

Eventually a boy arrived, he looked stoic and cold, he had shaved black hair, pale green eyes and tan skin, he wore a red tank top, black shorts, and black Converses

"Dominic, whats up man?" Chris asked, going for a hand shake, Dominic shook his hand but didn't answer, he walked over to the group

Breaking the silence was the sound of a girl's voice "Whhooo!" The girl had butt length bright red curls kept in a braid, some of these curls frame her face, she has soft emerald green eyes, she was pale with freckles, she had 2 scars, one on her eyebrow and the other on her chin, she wore brown tied up boots, dark skinny jeans, a red and black plaid shirt down to her butt and a brown leather vest.

She jumps from the railing of the boat to the dock with ease

"Nice landing Astrid!" Chris complemented

"Thanks!" Astrid exclaimed before walking to the group next to Tammy

Sometime after, the next camper arrived, he wasn't showing any emotion, he had dark brown hair with blond highlights that was cut short, but he wore a hat, he had pale green eyes with grey spots, he was a bit pale and he had freckles. He had noticeable dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep, he was also rather tall. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a Twenty One Pilots band t-shirt, red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey, Charlie!" Chris greeted

"What's up" Charlie replied, without much energy in his voice

He walked over to the group who looked at him curiously.

Contestant #18 was a boy, he had sandy blond hair that was long and he had side swept bangs ocean blue eyes, his skin was pale, he wore a plain white t-shirt with black tight jeans and black Vans.

"Hayden! How are you dude?"

"Im fine" Hayden replied, not too happy to see Chris

The next contestant immediately gave everyone a bad feeling, he had short spiky brown hair with a soul patch, deep green eyes, he was light skinned and was the same height as Charlie, he had on a black loose t-shirt, dark green jeans with steel toed boots.

"Everyone, this is Dutch!"Chris announced, shaking Dutch's hand, but instead Dutch squeezed Chris's hand.

"Listen up losers, that $100,000 is mine so just give up, unless you want to leave this place in a body bag!" Dutch proclaimed, everyone glared at him angrily, especially Michael.

"Ow ... Anyway, with a smile on my face, here comes our next contestant!"

Just as Chris said, there was another boat coming with a boy on it, he was wearing a white wife beater and a gold chain with a Met's cap that was backwards and barely on his head (gravity defying hat?), he wore jean shorts that were sagging, which revealed his red boxers, and he wore red sneakers, his hair was light brown in a buzz cut, he was light skinned and had freckles.

"Tristan! The Tiger himself, whats up man!" Chris and Tristan fist bumped

"Yo, whats good homies!" Tristan said, confusing and annoying some of the others

"Moving on, this is Ben!" Chris greeted, referring to the boy who was standing on the boat, he had golden blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders, he had a goatee, his eyes were hazel and he was tan, he wore a black tank top navy blue jeans, black sneakers, and dog tags

"How was the ride Ben?" Chris asked

"It was ok, but some I really like what I see right here!" He answered, checking out the girls, when he finished his statement he nonchalantly looked at Viola's chest.

She immediately went to go fight him, but Blake and Ruby held her back.

"As much as I .love to see you guys fight, can you at least wait for the last contestant to arrive?" Chris asked, Viola lowered her fists and Ben smirked at her. Just like Chris said, the final contestant was soon approaching, he had short curly orange hair, light blue eyes, he was pale and had freckles, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with suspenders, brown khakis, nice white shoes and large glasses

"Luis, glad you could make it" Chris greeted

Luis didn't say anything, he was frozen in fear at the sight if Dutch who walked up to him and lifted Luis up by his shirt

"Glad you could make it squirt!" Dutch proclaimed in a threatening voice

"Dutch, I know you want to pound him, but you're going to have to wait." Chris told him

Dutch reluctantly released Luis from his grip

"Alright, everybody to the end of the pier!" Chris ordered, everybody then stood at the end of the dock and posed for the photo

"Okay, everybody say 'Wawanakwa!'" Chris aaid

"Wawanakwa!" Everybody said

"Oh, wait forgot the lens cap!" Chris apologized

"Seriously dude?!" Michael replied

"Alright! Lets try this again!"Chris announced

"Wawanakwa!" Everyone repeated, Chris luckily snapped the photo before the dock broke under everyone's weight

"Haha, you guys are soaked, alright lets get your dried off and I'll explain everything!" Chris told them

* * *

All the campers were dried off and at the campfire pit

"Now that everyone's ready I'll explain the object of this game is to outlast all the other contestants, if you do that, you win the $100,000 , the confessional outhouse is over there!" Chris started pointing to the confessional outhouse

"You, can use it at any time to talk about your opinions on the campers or on the challenge, your choice!"

***confessionals***

**Viola: **"I can already tell this season is gonna be great" (sarcastic)

**Tammy:** "A lot of the people here seem really nice, except maybe Ben and especially Dutch"

**Luis: ** "Of all the people I know, it has to be Dutch to be the one to be here! This is gonna be painful!"

***confessional over***

"For now you'll be separated into two teams, if I call your name, come up:

Damion

Bella

Blake

Charlotte

Michiko

Corlissa

Caine

Dominic

Charlie

Dutch

and Ben

All the campers whose names were called stood up and walked to Chris, who tossed Damion a red cloth, it opened, revealing ti be a red flag with a fish adorned on it

"From this point you will be known as: the Killer Bass!"

"Awesome!" Corlissa remarked

***confessional***

**Charlotte: **"Hey, if there are 2 people here named Charlie, how is that going to work, I guess it would be ok, if the called me Charlotte, until either Charlie or I leave, I guess"

***end confessional***

"As for the rest of you:

Michael

Ruby

Derek

Tammy

Viola

Kristen

Alyx

Astrid

Hayden

Tristan

and Luis

you will be known as!" He tosses Derek a green flag that has a gopher adorned on it

"The Screaming Gophers!"

***confessional***

**Luis: **"So I wont be on the same team as Dutch, thats a relief!"

***end confessional***

* * *

"These are your cabins, there is a girls cabin and a boys cabin for each team!" Chris continued, the campers went inside to find out that the cabins were actually pretty lame.

"Hey Chris! Will there be any chaperones here?" Ben asked

"Youre all at least 16, the age of a regular C.I.T so there really isn't any need for a chaperone!" Chris replied

Ben smirked at Viola and Ruby who gave him an irritated look

* * *

"Ok, campers Chef here will be serving you lunch, when youre finished meet me at the top of the cliff for your first challenge, if you have any questions, ask the interns!"

Chris pointed towards the 3 interns in the mess hall, one was tan with a light blue shirt and blue jeans, his name tag said his name was 'Mike', the second was a girl who was Caucasian, she wore boots that went up to her knees, fishnet leggings, a red and black skirt and a red and black tube top with a skull on it, she had black lipstick with yellow eyeliner, her name tag stated that her name was 'Sapphire', the third intern was another boy, he had dark brown hair, wore a brown t-shirt with a blue acrylic flame pattern and dark blue jeans, he also had black Converses, according to his name tag, his name was 'Johan'

"So here's how things work here, I serve the food 3 times a day and you will eat it 3 times a day! Copy!" Chef asserted startling most of the contestants.

Everyone was being served their food

When Chef was serving Luis, he gave him extra food

"Listen up Scrawny! Youre gonna eat this, all of it!" Chef remarked

"Y-yes sir!" Luis responded in fear

Dutch laughed at Luis's misfortune

"Did I say you can laugh!?" Chef yelled at Dutch, who glared at him

At the Gopher table, Tammy and Ruby were discussing the upcoming challenge

"What do you think the challenge is going to be?" Tammy asked

"Its our first challenge, it shouldn't be too hard right?" Ruby answered, a little unsure

* * *

The campers stood at the top of the cliff in their swimming clothes looking down into the water below

"Are you f****** kidding me!?" Ruby screamed

* * *

**And that is the end of The introductions, next chapter, the challenge begins and someone is voted off, also don't worry, although the challenges will be similar to the actual season 1 there will be major or minor differences in the challenge or a challenge will be out of the order.**

**Also, did I portray your OC's correctly, let me know in the reviews how you felt about it! And how do you feel about the interns? Will Dutch beat Luis to a pulp? Will the shy people gain courage and make new friends? Who will be in a relationship? And the question youre all probably asking, who will be voted off first!? The answers to most of these questions will be answered, next chapter!**


	3. The First Challenge!

**Here's chapter 3, the first challenge starts now! Someone is going to get voted off! Are you as excited as I am? Read and review what you think of the chapter and most importantly, Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chris stood at the dock of Camp Wawanakwa

"Last time on Total Drama Island! 22 campers have arrived on the island and learned of what they're gonna be doing for the next few weeks. Some hit it off pretty well (Corlissa and Damion), while others, not so much (Ben and Viola) we might even have a few crushes on our hands (Derek to Viola) and some were just plain messed up! (Dutch and Tristan)! The teams have been assigned, The Screaming Gophers versus the Killer Bass! The first challenge is about to start! Who will win and who will lose, find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

* * *

The 22 teens were standing at the top of the cliff, waiting for Chris to tell them their challenge.

"This is your first challenge, all you need to do is jump off this cliff into the shark infested waters below, your target is the ring of buoys below, that acts as your safe zone"

"Are you f****** kidding me?!" Ruby yelled

"Did he say sh-sh-sharks?!" Luis stammered

"What's wrong wimp, scared of a few fish, besides sharks are cool!" Dutch taunted

Ben and Tristan were staring at Tamara's swimsuit which was a bit revealing, Viola looked at the 3 clearly irritated, Tamara blushed when she noticed the boys staring at her, Ben put his arm around her.

"Hey, baby, you're looking hot in that bikini!" He flirted, Tamara blushed more before quickly walking away, clearly not interested, Ben followed her anyway, this continued with Tamara getting increasingly annoyed until Ruby and Viola stopped him, clearly irritated with his perverted actions.

"Will you just go away already!" Viola demanded

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to ignore you!" Ben said clearly not getting the point

Viola was getting very angry now, self control holding her back from punching Ben

Eventually an intern approached Chris, she was different from the 3 that were introduced, she had brown skin, black wavy hair that went down to her waist, brown eyes, she wore a purple leather jacket with a silver shirt underneath it, skinny jeans and matching hightops.

"Yo, McLean, I got the boxes ya needed!" She said

"Thanks Ciana, you're a doll!" Chris replied sarcastically

"HA! You're funny McLean!" Ciana replied

The other interns soon arrived

"Hey Ciana, we were just about to head back to our cabin and play some pool! You in?" Mike asked

Michiko looked at Mike carefully and then gasped in excitement

"Sure, why not! But you'll never beat me" Ciana proclaimed

***confessional***

**Michiko:** I didn't notice him earlier, but that boy, Mike, his name isn't Mike, its Mal, he's like, the hottest guy in our town, I would do anything to get him to like me! *she sighs, clearly in love*

***confessional end***

"Great, now that the supplies are here I can give you all the instructions to the second part of the challenge, once everybody has either jumped or chickened out, you'll meet up at the beach and move those boxes back to the cabins and you'll build ... a hot tub!" Chris announced prompting a few of the teens to cheer.

"Now we'll flip a coin, Gophers, call it!

"Heads!" Tristan called, without even letting his team have a say in the decision

The coin landed on Tails and the Gophers glared at Tristan who backed away nervously

"Are you serious!?" Kristen shouted in disbelief at Tristan's decision

"Ok, Bass since you win the coin toss you get to choose, do you want to go first?" Chris asked

The Bass team huddled up whispering

"We'll go first!" Damion announced the teams decision

"Alright, whenever you're ready!" Chris proclaimed

Dutch took no time to wait as leaped off of the cliff into the water below, securing a point for his team.

"TOO EASY MCLEAN!" Dutch shouted from the water below

Damion smirked as he jumped down, but he didn't land in the safe zone, the others gasped at Damion's situation as a shark quickly homed in on Damion. He saw this and punched the shark right in the snout, causing it to flee in fear.

"Well, that was ... interesting!" Chris remarked

"But that still counts as a point for the Bass!" He continued, Blake and Caine smiled at Michael's bravery and strength.

Soon, Blake Charlotte, Michiko, and Caine jumped, raising the Bass's score to 6

"I - I can't its too scary!" Bella shrieked, too frightened to do the jump

"Well then Bella, you'll have to wear this!" Chris stated, placing a chicken hat on Bella's head

"You're not allowed to take it off either, and you're gonna have to walk down to the beach!" He continued

Bella sighed and began her walk back down

"I ain't doin' this either!" Corlissa remarked

"Suit yourself!" Chris commented, giving her a chicken hat and sending her off

Dominic started to hyperventilate, as he was not good with heights

"Dominic, you alright? Chris asked, confused

"I c-c-cant, im no good with heights!" Stammered Dominic

Ben soon jumped leaving Charlie who also couldn't jump, Chris sent him off as well

"That's 7 jumpers and 4 chickens!" Chris said "Gophers if 8 of you jump you'll get a special reward: a wheelbarrow, making your walk back to the cabins easier!"

Michael wasted no time in jumping and, like Dominic, landed outside of the safe zone, though he instead landed on a shark, knocking it unconscious!

Ruby and Viola were very impressed and smiled at him from above, they both jumped down afterwards.

Derek, Astrid and Tristan jumped as well raising their score to 6, however Tamara and, Alyx were too afraid to jump

"I ain't afraid, im jumpin' I also gotta look good for the homies and the babes!" Tristan proclaimed before jumping. Hayden rolled his eyes and jumped after him leaving Luis as the only one left.

"The scores are tied at 8 each, its up to you Luis, will you jump and gain the reward for your team, or give up and let the other team win!" Chris said

Luis gulped in fear

***confessionals***

**Viola:** When I saw Luis about to jump, I really though he was going to die!

**Tamara: **I was really scared for him, all the pressure!

**Dutch:** That nerd is either gonna chicken out, or die jumping *he laughs maniacally*

**Johan and Mike: **Johan: Chris let us use the confessionals, sweet right? But more importantly, I was scared for Luis, I dont think I could've handled the pressure!

Mike: I would've hated to be in that position!

***end confessionals***

"So what's it gonna be Luis, take the risk of the jump? Or risk elimination!" Chris commented

Luis took a deep breath and started walking away from the cliff... before getting a running start and leaping off of the cliff!

He plummeted downwards, until there was a weak splash where he landed, he came out perfectly fine

The Gopher team cheered for him while the Bass groaned

* * *

The Gophers easily went back to the campsite with the boxes of hot tub supplies in their wheelbarrow, the Bass however were struggling

Once back at the campsite, the opened the boxes and began building, though this time the tables were turned, the Bass cooperated well and were building their hot tub as a team. The Gophers were struggling to build it though, Luis wasn't strong enough to carry some of the supplies, Tristan annoyed the girls and was flirting with them

"I think we still have a chance!" Damion commented

"I think you might be right Damion!" Blake replied, smiling at Damion, who blushed a bit

"Come on guys get your acts together" Hayden ordered

* * *

Eventually, time had run out, the Killer Bass's hot tub look amazing, no leaks or holes, white the Gopher's hot tub, for lack of a better term, looked like crap.

Chris judged the Bass first.

"This is an awesome hot tub! Bass, I'm really impressed!" He judged.

The Bass look pleased with their result. Chris then went over to the Gopher's hot tub, it had tape covering the holes, it leaked and didn't even have warm water! Chris touched the wall of the hot tub... and jumped back as the wall broke and water rushed everywhere!

"Well, I think we have our winners, The Killer Bass!" Chris announced, the Bass started cheering

"Hold up, shouldn't it be a tie! We won the first part of the challenge!" Protested Derek.

"True, but that was just for the wheelbarrow, building the hot tub decides who wins the challenge! So I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said before walking off. The Gophers sighed and groaned in defeat.

* * *

The campers were in the mess hall eating dinner, the Gophers were deciding who to vote off.

"I saw we vote off either Kristen, Alyx or Red!" Derek proclaimed, the three girls immediately looked nervous

"Woah woah woah homie! Dont be so hard on the babes like that!"Tristan pleaded trying to get on the girls' good side.

"Well who do you think we should vote off 'homie'!" Hayden responded mocking Tristan's over use of the term "homie"

"I don't know, Idon't wanna vote off any of my n*****!" He replied, everything went silent and everyone was glaring at him, even Chef and the interns who were there, Chef then left the kitchen and approached Tristan, lifting him up by his shirt.

"DO NOT EVER USE THAT WORD AGAIN KID! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Chef shouted, scaring everybody in the room

"IM SORRY!" Tristan pleaded

***confessionals***

**Michael: **On behalf of all Caucasians...

**Ben: **I apologize. ..

**Dutch:** For that little... incident that just happened...

**Luis: **Not all Caucasian are that ignorant... Tristan is...

**Ruby: **Just a f****** moron!

***end confessionals***

* * *

That evening, at the campfire ceremony, the Gophers sat waiting for the ceremony to begin, Chris stood at a podium while Sapphire handed him a plate of 11 marshmallows

"Screaming Gophers, here's how the elimination ceremony works, there are 11 of you, and here I have on this plate are 10 marshmallows, if I call your name, you are safe... for now!"

"Michael!" Michael received his marshmallow

"Luis!"Luis received his

"Astrid!"

"Derek"

"Ruby!"

"Kristen!"

Viola!"

"Hayden!"

"And Alyx!"

Tamara and Tristan stood without marshmallows

***confessionals***

**Tamara:** Please not me! Please not me! Please not me!

**Tristan:** I don't get it, what did I say, why do tha homies and babes not like me!?

***end confessionals***

"Tamara, one of the chickens hehe!" Chris taunted, Tamara looked down in shame

"Tristan, you managed to tick off every girl here by being an annoying pervert, and you said the 'N' word on national television! I just hope we dknt lose ratings because of you!' Chris shouted. Tristan looked crushed

"The final marshmallow goes too...

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up Tamara looking nervous and Tristan shaking*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamara!" Tamara happily received her marshmallow and, along with everyone else, glared at Tristan

"You know what! I don't care, you're ... you're... you're all just bullies! MOMMYYYYYYY!" Cried Tristan, this prompted his team to laugh at him

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bass were enjoying a party at their hot tub

"To the Killer Bass!" Damion cheered

The other Bass joined his cheering.

Chris was watching them from a few yards away

"And 22 becomes 21! Who will be the next camper voted off? Will the Killer Bass start a winning streak? Or will the Gophers surprise them with a victory? And most importantly, did Tristan's little 'incident' cause this show to lose ratings!? Find out NEXT TIME on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

* * *

**And so Tristan is the first one eliminated! His creator actually designed him to be annoying and arrogant.**

**But questions still remain! Is Mal still in Mike's head? Will relationships actually form (if you have any ideas for a couple, send them in through PM!) Anyway, how did you feel about the chapter? Let me know in the reviews! ^_^**


	4. The Maze of Inevitable Dispair!

**Chapter 4 is here! Starting this chapter, the interns will appear more often, also, if you have any ideas for challenges, dont be afraid to send them in :) There will also be references to a famous TV shows in this chapter, see if you can spot it! ;)**

* * *

Chris stood at the Dock of Shame, ready to give the intro.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the 22 campers had their first challenge: jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters, Luis shocked everyone with his moment of bravery as he jumped and won that part of the challenge for the Gophers, but that part of the challenge was only for the reward! The 2nd part of the challenge was a hot tub building contest, the Bass surprised us with a 'come-from-behind' victory! In the end, it was Tristan, the wannabee gangster who was kicked off for his perverted behavior and his outburst of a word that should never, ever be said again! Thankfully, that moment didn't effect the ratings! So who will be the second camper votes off in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out right here! Right now! On TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

* * *

The campers were still asleep in their cabins, Chris had entered a small building that was connected to the intercom system, he turned on the intercom and pulled out a bullhorn and a megaphone. He turned the intercom on and placed the bullhorn behind the turned on megaphone. The resulting sound was so loud that the cabins of the campers and the interns shook a little bit!

"Goooood morning campers! Are we having a wonderful morning today!" Chris announced with a sadistic joy.

There were collective groans from everybody, Chris called the interns and whispered something to them, the 5 of them then left somewhere.

"Alright campers! Today's challenge will probably take up most of the day, so go over to the mess hall, have some breakfast and meet me back here in an hour!" Ordered Chris, and the campers did as they were told

* * *

At the mess hall Chef had just given Luis his breakfast, he looked at it, rather disgusted, it was some sort of white paste. Apparently it was gruel.

"You wont be needing this Squirt, consider yourself lucky that you're still here!" Dutch threatened, as he stole Luis food right out of his hands!

Luis sighed and sat with his team who had seen what just happened.

"Here Luis, take my breakfast, it wasn't fair what Dutch did! Why don't you stand up to him?" Kristen suggested, giving Luis her breakfast

"*sigh* Ive tried, multiple times, but Dutch is just a typical neanderthal, he will just physically harm me, its been that way for far too long, I honestly do want to get revenge, but I just don't know how I can!" Luis explained

Kristen placed a hand om Luis's shoulder, trying to comfort her small teammate

***confessional***

**Kristen:** I really feel sorry for Luis, bullying is just messed up, I wonder if I can convince Dutch's team to vote him off

**Luis: **I'm glad I found someone who's actually nice to me here, and Kristen's really pretty too! *he blushes*

**Dutch:** I heard what that little nerd said, I'm not a neander... whatever! First chance I get that squirt is going down!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The campers were with Chris who was about to explain the challenge.

"Campers, today's challenge is a race through this lovely maze right here!" He directs to a maze with two different entrances, one green and the other is red, signaling which entrance was for what team.

"Inside the maze are 5 interns, your task is to find the 5 interns, they'll give you a task to complete, if you complete it you'll get a token, the team to collect the most tokens and have all their team members out of the maze wins!" He continued

"How big is the maze?" Dominic asked

"It goes pretty far, most of the interns spent hours last night making it!" Remarked Chris

"You have no idea how big it is do you?" Alyx questioned

"Nope! Hehe!" Chris chuckled

"Now go!' He continued

* * *

The Screaming Gophers entered the maze quickly in the hopes of not getting sent back to the elimination ceremony again, eventually the team became separated and quickly got lost Alyx and Tamara were trying to find one of the interns.

"Where is everybody? We must have gotten separated, but we should focus on the challenge!" Tamara said, Alyx was still quiet, Tamara took notice of this.

"Alyx listen, I know its tough being shy and stuff, but you seen really cool, and if we work together, we can win!" Tamara exclaimed trying to bring Alyx out of her shell.

"T-thanks for that Tamara." She squeaked

"No problem, and please, call me Tammy!" She requested, Alyx smiled at her innocently

They continued trying to navigate the maze together, but inevitably, got separated.

"Alyx? You there? Oh man!" Tamara groaned

* * *

The Killer Bass also failed to stay together in a group, Damion ended up alone

"Blake? Corlissa? Anyone!?" Damion groaned

He heard footsteps in front of him and behind him, he turned around and saw Caine behind him, Charlie arrived soon afterwards.

"So you guys are lost too?" He asked

"Yup" replied Caine

"Mmm-hmm" grunted Charlie

"You dont talk much do you?" Damion asked Charlie, who shook his head no

***confessional***

**Caine: **So I got lost! It doesnt matter, I got paired up with 2 cute guys anyway, and if anything happens then I've got their backs!

***end confessional***

* * *

Kristen continued on through the maze all alone when she came across a room with an intern in it, although she didn't recognize the intern out of the 4 she had seen, it was a young lady that looked African American, she had shiny black hair that reached her waist, grayish-purple eyes, and she was very tall (taller than Charlie and Dutch!), she wore a grey hoodie over a red tank top army green skinny jeans and sparkly white high-tops, she also had large round glasses, she also had a small gold and bronze locket around her neck

"Are you one of the interns?" Kristen asked the girl

"That's correct, my name is Briar, and I assume that you're here for the token?"responded Briar, Kristen nodded in agreement "Well, to earn the token, you must perform a specific task! Your task is..." She kicked up a soccer ball and tossed it to Kristen "... to score a goal against me!" Briar concluded, walking back to a conveniently placed soccer goal behind her.

Kristen understood the task and placed the soccer ball down stepped back a few feet, and gave the ball a good hard kick! Kristen then look shocked as Briar easily caught the ball without even having to move from where she stood!

"You're going to do better than that!' Briar teased

* * *

Ben was alone, he wasn't as interested in the challenge as he was flirting with one if the girls, eventually however, he did come across a room in the maze that Johan was in

"What's up man! You ready for the challenge?" Johan announced

"Yeah yeah sure whatever, do you know where the babes are!?" Ben replied, oblivious to the challenge

"You can see the girls once the challenge is over!" Stated Johan, clearly getting annoyed

"Alright, alright, so whats the challenge!" Ben said, Johan smirked

"Your challenge is to tell me a joke or a story that will make me laugh! But I warn you, my sense of humor is very refined!" Johan proclaimed

"A joke!? That's easy!" Ben boasted

"Why do women have b****? ... So you have something to look at, when you're talking to them!' Ben joked, Johan was clearly not amused

***confessional***

**Johan: **Perverted jokes are not exactly my cup of tea, unless they're clever and not offensive!

***end confessional***

Ben tried all the jokes he could think of, most of them either were perverted or terrible. Johan was getting more and more irritated with each passing joke

"Look, you clearly can't make me laugh, why don't you look for one of the other interns and come back when you have something good!" Johan suggested, Ben was clearly offended by this

"You know what? Fine, later loser!" Ben taunted, he tripped on his foot as he walked away and Johan laughed!

***confessional***

**Johan:** Sure it was mean to laugh at his misfortune, but it is a bit of karma for what he's been doing here kn the island so far!

***end confessional***

"Here dude, just take it!" Johan gave him the token and Ben walked away, annoyed

* * *

Ruby was hopelessly lost in the maze, and she came across Alyx who had accidentally wandered away from Tamara earlier

"Hey, its Alyx right? Why don't we try to find one of the interns together!" Suggested Ruby, Alyx nodded in agreement

"Alyx, you dont have to be so shy, were on the same team you know!" She continued

"O-Ok." She said quietly, Ruby smiled at her with empathy, and they continued walking, they eventually found Sapphire in one of the rooms.

"Whats up." Sapphire greeted "its a good thing you made it here, I was getting bored!"

"Alright, so whats the challenge!" Ruby smirked confidentially

"All you need to do is answer what question!" Sapphire answered

"Thats it? Whats the question?" Asked Ruby

"What was the name of the intern that informed Chris that the boxes were ready in the previous challenge?"

"Uhh..." was all Ruby could say as she wasn't paying attention to the intern, she was too busy being struck dumb at the actual challenge.

"Her name was Ciana." Alyx answered, surprising Ruby who smiled at her, proud of her speaking up

"That's correct!" Sapphire responded

***confessional***

**Ruby and Sapphire: **Sapphire: You know, Ruby, it's funny, your name is Ruby while mine is Sapphire, you wear white and I wear black!

Ruby: Ha, I guess that is kinda funny!

***end confessional***

* * *

Michiko chose to travel alone, eventually she came across an intern and gasped in excitement, the intern she found was Mike

"Hey!" Mike greeted happily "You must be here for the challenge, let me-" he began before Michiko cut him off

"You can drop the act! I know who you are! You're Mal right!?" Michiko asked sweetly and blushed heavily while asking this.

Mike became extremely nervous "I dont know anybody named Mal! Hehe!"

Underneath Michiko's hair was a small horn it started to glow a dark crimson color, soon Mike's head was glowing the same color, Michiko was confused as she wasn't aware of what was happening

"*gasp* Mal, are you ok!?" She asked in a concerned tone

Mike started chuckling maniacally, his voice was noticeably more dark and raspy

"Oh, I'm just fine, but I owe you thanks! You released me back into Mike's mind, that fool locked me away months ago! And now it's time for revenge!" Mal gave Michiko a token as thanks and sent her off, once she was away Mal gasped and Mike was back in control, he was paler and had a look of pure horror on his face

***confessional***

**Mike:** Looks like there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore, I have Multiple Personality Disorder! Mal is one of those personalities but he's... he's just pure evil!

***end confessional***

* * *

Viola found the room where Ciana was in rather easily

"Yo, whats up! Its about time someone made it here! Anyway here's the challenge, your job is to keep an eye for this stone that's under one of these cups!" Ciana quickly explained, on the table in front of her were 10 cups,

Viola was a surprised at how fast Ciana seemed to want to get this over with, either way she accepted the challenge.

"Alright! Dont blink!" Ciana smirked, she moved the cups around very quickly, it was amazing at how fast she was and how she was able to move all the cups around, as there was around 10 of them

Viola chose the fourth in the lineup, Ciana placed her hand on it and didn't move to build suspense, though it was revealed that Viola was correct!

"I gotta admit, you've got a good eye!" Ciana complemented "Take this you've earned it!" She handed Viola the token

* * *

Michael and Astrid were walking together as a group, they found Kristen and Briar, Kristen continued kicking the soccer ball in a futile attempt to score a goal against Briar

"Ok, Kristen, lets take a break, we have guests!" Briar stated, Kristen turned around and saw her teammates

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Kristen exclaimed, she was getting tired

"Hmm, I have an idea, why don't we make things a bit more interesting! If one of you can score a goal on me I will give all three of you a token!" Briar proposed

"You're on!" "Yeah" Michael and Astrid agreed respectively, Kristen gave Briar a confident smile, she wasn't giving up yet.

The group took turns taking shots at Briar, to no avail, until Astrid gave a particularly strong kick that zipped past Briar, scoring a goal!

"Alright, a deal is a deal, you've earned these tokens!" Briar said handing the Gophers their tokens

* * *

Dutch chose to be alone, he quickly came across Mike, who had calmed down after his incident with Michiko.

"Oh hey! I guess you're here for the challenge! All you need to do is-" Mike began, only to be interrupted by Dutch punching him square in the face, knocking him unconscious! He took this opportunity to grab a token Mike had in his pocket.

A few minutes later Mike regained consciousness, except he was faking a hunch back (although he acted as if it was real) and his face was scrunched up as if it were wrinkled! He spoke as if he was an old man

"Ohhh, I feel like I just survived a mine explosion, just like when I was in Vietnam!

* * *

Tamara had continued alone, she was a bit concerned for Alyx, as she was very shy, granted Tamara was a bit shy as well. Soon she arrived at Johan's room in the maze.

"Hello, blah blah blah, you're here for the token, blah blah blah, to get it all you need to do is make me laugh. And just because you're pretty doesn't mean I can just give you the token!' Johan stated, blushing a bit at his last sentence

***confessional***

**Tamara: **Does he really think I'm pretty!? *she blushes*

***end confessional***

"Umm... did you hear about the soldier soldier who lost his left arm and leg in the war?" Tamara asked with a serious and concerned look on her face

"No, why?" Johan replied, believing she was serious

"That's ok! He's All Right now!" Tamara finished, managing to get Johan to chuckle a little

"Alright you got me!" Johan admitted "Be careful though, it's dangerous to go through this maze alone. Oh, and take this!" Johan stated, giving Tamara her token

* * *

Time had passed and the sun was beginning to set and Chris was waiting with Chef at the end of the maze.

"What is taking them so long, if I have to send more interns in there to get them out I will!" Chris said, annoyed at the waiting, eventually he saw two girls leave the maze.

"Ruby and Viola! Glad you could find your way out, so how many tokens did you get, you spent a long time in the maze!" Chris remarked

The two girls reached into their pockets, Ruby had all 5 tokens while Viola only had 4

(Bass: 0 ; Gophers: 9)

Damion and Blake exited the maze as well

"Hey Blake! Good to see ya'!" Damion greeted his teammate as they hadn't seen each other since the challenge started

"Likewise, so umm... how did you do?" Blake replied, blushing a little bit

The two Bass reached for their tokens, Blake had 3 while Damion had 4

(Bass: 7 ; Gophers: 9)

* * *

Another hour went by and Bella, Charlotte, Michiko, Corlissa, Caine, Dominic, Charlie and Dutch arrived for the Bass

Bella had 4 tokens

Charlotte had 3

Michiko, 3

Corlissa, 4

Caine, 2

Dominic, 5

Charlie, 3

Dutch, 2

(Bass total: 32)

For the Gophers, Michael, Derek, Tamara, Kristen, Alyx, Astrid, and Hayden made it

Michael had all 5 tokens

Derek had 3

Tamara, 3

Kristen, 2

Alyx, 3

Astrid, 4

Hayden, 5

(Gopher total: 34)

Ben and Luis had not arrived yet, Chris was getting irritated

"Ok, nobody gets to eat until those two campers get here!" Chris said firmly, causing everyone to moan and groan in hunger, although by sheer coincidence the two missing campers arrived at the same time!

"Great, a tie just what we need!" Chris began "The number of tokens you brought back in total will determine the winner!"

"Im sorry guys I... I only managed to bring back one token." Luis said sadly

***confessional***

**Dutch: **Hahaha! He just handed us the victory!

***end confessional***

"With Luis' measly 1 token, the Gopher's final score is 35 tokens! Killer Bass, you need 4 tokens to take the victory again!" Chris proclaimed

Ben reached into his pocket to grab the token, the Gophers looked down in defeat as they heard the sound of coins in his pocket, the Bass looked confident, though their hopes were crushed as Ben put out only 1 token and some loose change.

"And the Gophers take the win!" Chris announced, the Gophers cheered at their victory while the Bass glared at Ben who just smiled flirtaciously at the girls, Dutch walked up to him and lifted him in the air

"YOU F****** IDIOT!" Dutch shouted before punching Ben square in the eye, giving him a pretty bad shiner! The Gophers stopped cheering and were struck dumb at what they just saw

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, the Killer Bass sat at the eleven seats available all 5 interns from the challenge watched from behind Chris, Ciana handed him the plate with the marshmallows.

"Alright Bass, since this is your first elimination I'll explain how it works, if I call your name, you're safe for tonight, and if you're voted off you can't come back EVERRR!' Chris stated

"The following campers are safe:"

"Damion"

"Dominic"

"Bella"

"Blake"

"Charlotte"

"Charlie"

"Michiko" Mike looked a bit nervous as when she received her marshmallow, she looked at him and smiled widely

"Corlissa"

"and Caine"

"Dutch, you're probably the meanest guy on the team! And you punched 2 people in the face today! Not a good look for you on your team!"

Dutch looked like he could honestly care less

"Ben, you flirted with every single girl you've seen since you got here and you cost your team the win, not a good look for your team either!"

Ben looked worried, he had an ice pack on the black eye Dutch gave him earlier, Mike felt a little sore as well when he noticed Ben's black eye

"And so the final marshmallow goes to:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Dutch looking irritated, waiting for Chris to call the name*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Ben looking extremely worried*

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch!" Dutch smirked maliciously and received his marshmallow

"The Dock of Shame is that-a way dude!" Chris remarked

Ben boarded the Boat of Losers looking down and forlorn

***confessional***

**Astrid: **I'm glad the perverts are gone, I hate men who don't women like people, we have just as much rights as they do!

***end confessional***

* * *

Chris stood in front of the cabins, everyone had gone inside and was getting ready for bed

"And 21 becomes 20, both teams have lost a member! Can the Gophers keep the victory? Or will the Bass reclaim it? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

* * *

**And there goes Ben, like Tristan, he was designed not to be very well liked, but did you guys like him, let me know in the reviews! How do you feel about Michiko and Mal? Do you have any ideas for friendships or relationships? Can Dutch change or is he doomed to forever be a bully? The answers to some of these questions will be answered in the coming chapters!**


	5. The Awake-A-Thon!

**Chapter 5 is here ladies and germs! Also, I have updated my profile with the eliminated campers so far, and I have a new poll, but for now enjoy the chapter and the classic challenge**

* * *

Chris stood at the Dock of Shame again, ready to give the recap

"Last time on Total Drama Island. The 21 campers navigated a maze to find our five wonderful interns who had a specific challenge for them. Sone were easy like Sapphire's and Johan's while Briar's... not so much! Tamara and Ruby help Alyx come out of her shell a little bit. Michiko is apparently some mutant or something since she has horns and brought out, Mal an alternate personality of our intern, Mike, who revealed he has Multiple Personality Disorder and he was soon punched in the face by Dutch, but he wasn't the only one, Ben also suffered Dutch's wrath when he cost the team the victory and tried flirting with the girls, not even caring for the challenge! Which made his team vote him off!"

Chris cell phone begins ringing

"Hello, this isn't really a good time! ... Ok, when will she be here? ... Alright!"

"Sorry about that folks! As I was saying, stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! Right here and right now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

* * *

The interns were waking up in their cabin, and went downstairs for breakfast, everyone still seemed tired.

"You know, Chris really hasn't made us do anything since we've been here! We should do something exciting!" Johan proposed, the other interns seemed happy about the idea.

"What did you have in mind, Johan?" Briar responded, Johan smirked

"I don't know, anything, Chris did let me have my guitar! Maybe we can write songs?" Johan stated

"That doesn't sound too exciting!" Ciana remarked

"Well we'll think of something later, i'm sure of it!" Johan exclaimed

"Attention interns and campers, report to the cabins immediately, that is all!" Chris announced over the intercom.

* * *

Everyone stood in front of the cabins, Chris had a girl with him, she had light caramel skin with brown hair with a hint of black that went down to about her chest, she had almond shaped emerald green eyes, she was slightly slender with an A-cup, her hips were slightly wide, she wore a thick grey sweater and black high waist shorts, grey tennis shoes with white ankle socks, and pearl earrings.

"Everyone, this is Nikki, she's going to be our new intern!"

"Hi guys!" Nikki greeted, waving to everyone, a few of the contestants and interns waved back.

"Now lets get right to business, as soon as you finish the 3 mile run around the lake and finish at the Mess Hall! Let's go people! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

The campers ran as fast as they could, people like Dutch and Astrid lead everyone, while Luis was struggling. The interns headed to the Mess Hall as that is where Chris had directed them to go while he followed the campers.

The interns sat down at their table in the Mess Hall

"So have you guys decided on something interesting we can do?" Mike asked

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked confused

"Right, she wasn't when we agreed to this, see Nikki its like this, Chris wants our help when he needs it, we are just interns, so we want to do something for ourselves,.something interesting and, I I have an idea!" Johan stated, grasping everyone's attention

"Well, what is it!" Ciana asked genuinely curious

"A prank war!" Suggested Johan, putting his hand in the middle of the table

"That sounds awesome!" Mike agreed enthusiastically, putting his hand in

"A prank war? Im in!" Ciana exclaimed, she and Sapphire put their hands in

"I don't know, a prank war seems juvenile, we could get into some serious trouble!" Briar protested

"Which is why we will only have pranks away from the contestants and challenges!" Replied Johan

Briar slowly put her hand in, with a hint of doubt, all eyes went on Nikki

"Well, what do you say Nikki?" Mike asked

"I'm in!" Nikki complies and puts her hand in!

"So its settled! The Prank war is on!" Proclaimed Johan

At that instant, Dutch came barging in through the door

"I win, haha! Losers!" He states, before seeing the interns, once he notices them, he is shocked "how did you guys get here so fast!?"

"We didn't have to run." Briar pointed out

Dutch gives them a nasty glare before sitting at his teams table. The other contestants soon arrived and the only campers not there were Luis and Caine.

"GIVE ME A TABLE STAT!" Caine shouted, the Gophers cleared the table and Cane put Luis down on it, he looked like he wasn't breathing, Caine was giving him chest compressions, he was about give Luis the 'Kiss of Life' when Luis woke up and stopped Caine. When Luis woke up, everybody cheered and applauded

***confessional***

**Dutch:** So the nerd is still with us... yippee! (Sarcastic)

***end confessional***

"Hey, if we all made it here first that means we won the challenge!" Dominic says happily. The Bass cheer

"Now hold on people! That wasn't the challenge!" Chris stated, killing the Bass' mood

"What did he just say!?" Corlissa asks, annoyed

"Who's Hungry!?" Chris asked while he pulled a curtain back revealing an amazing buffet, it was adorned with all kinds of foods from around the world

***confessional***

**Viola:** When I saw the buffet, I almost cried!

**Astrid: **It was ... beautiful!

**Charlotte:** They had vegan pancakes! VEGAN! PANCAKES! I didn't even know those could exist!

**Luis:** After 4 days of Chef's disgusting slop, having real food seemed like a dream!

***end confessional***

The contestants ate every single bite of food kn the table, all that was left were bones, used forks/spoons/knives/plates, they were all stuffed and even seemed happy

"That. Was. Amazing!" Luis stated

"I think I actually agree with you for once squirt!" Dutch replied, in a rare moment of peace

"You're all finished? Great, now the challenge can begin!" Chris stated

"This still isnt the challenge!? What more do you want from us!?" Corlissa argued

"Today's challenge is a little something I call... the Awake-a-Thon!" Chris began

"The What!?" Hayden said

The contestants were all at the Campfire pit, they had been awake for 12 hours already, they weren't really tired yet.

"This is easy!" Charlie stated, with his same blank expression

"Oh, trust me it'll get a lot worse! A LOT!" Boasted Chris

* * *

Nikki was at the Interns' cabin she is seen going for Johan's guitar, she does something to it that's out of the camera's sight and quickly escapes

Johan comes in several minutes later, and gets his guitar, and sits at the steps of the cabin, he tunes the guitar, tries to play it and no sound comes out, the hole by the guitar strings was plugged up with ... a potato

***confessionals***

**Johan:** A potato? Really? It'll take more than that to beat me!

**Nikki:** What? It was all I could think of! I guess its time to turn it up a notch!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The campers had been awake for 20 hours now, Caine and Alyx had both fallen asleep

(KB: 9 ; SG: 9)

"Well, thats 1 down for each team, how are you all feeling?" Chris asked, he was answered with groans and insults.

"Glad to hear it!" He continued grinning, Nikki and Johan took the eliminated contestants to bed

"So, a potato?" Johan asked with a smirk

"I wanted to go easy on you, I promise I'll do better next tine just you wait!" Nikki answered with the same smirk

* * *

Mike was doing the old 'water on the door' prank however right before he was going to collect the water, he gasped and changed into Mal. He looked at the bucket he was holding and noticed a puddle of fresh mud, he put some mud in the bucket and chuckled, whistling his signature tune in his way back

***confessional***

**Mal:** Normally I would never do something as simple as a prank, but if I have to keep up my façade as Mike, I'll have to go along with his silly game, the only one who knows of my identity is Michiko, and she seems to be interested in me. Maybe I can help her win, she seems ok, I guess.

***end confessional***

* * *

At the 48 hour mark, Bella and Blake fell asleep for the Bass, and Kristen and Tamara fell asleep for the Gophers (KB: 6; SG: 7) Blake was sleeping on Dominic, he didn't move in fear of waking her up, she looked peaceful

"Its been 2 days! What is wrong with you people? Fall asleep already!" Chris said with a sadistic smirk, he was holding a cup of coffee in his hands, Ruby came up to him, she had rings around her eyes, she was exhausted

"Come on man, hook me up! I'll even eat the grinds!" She said referring to the coffee Chris was holding, he drank a little of it just to taunt her, she gave him a nasty glare

Luis had just fallen over, he had fallen asleep, making the score even at 6 players each

Meanwhile at the cabins, Mal waited for the right opportunity to use his prank, he quickly set it up and waited, he noticed Briar approaching, she had just dropped off the 5 campers that were eliminated back to their cabins and was going to get a book to read. She opened the door to the cabin and was greeted with a shower of mud! She heard Mal laughing in the distance.

***confessional***

**Briar:** That was a but harsh. I guess Mike isn't pulling any punches, that means I won't pull any either! But one thing is troubling me. Mike's voice was more dark and raspy, perhaps he isn't feeling well?"

***end confessional***

* * *

At the 65 hour mark Corlissa, Dominic, Derek, and Astrid fell asleep (KB: 4; SG: 4) Corlissa was unknowingly cuddling with Damion who just sat there blushing, not knowing what to do. Nikki saw the pair and gasped

***confessional***

**Nikki: **Corlissa and Damion, they look so cute together! But honestly I need to focus on winning this prank war!

***end confessional***

"Lets turn the difficulty up a notch!" Chris proposed, he pulled out a book "Once there was a boring man, he lived in a boring town, in a boring kingdom..."

Dutch fell asleep, followed by Ruby (KB: 3; SG: 3)

Nobody noticed Charlotte's eyes turned from their usual grey color to a burning Hazel color

***confessional***

**Charlotte:** These idiots really think they can beat me!? They've got another thing coming! You're probably wondering why sweet little Charlotte became so mean right? Well this girl is... 'special', from now on call me "Lotte"

***end confessional***

'Lotte' picks up a large piece of fire wood and approaches Charlie, she quietly walks up to him

"Heyyy Charlie, whats up!" She says to him, Charlie is admittedly startled, though his facial expression doesnt change at all

"Whats up." He replies

"Hey can you come with me to the cabin to get something, pleeeeeeease?" She asks in a seductive tone

"Sure" he replies, once they are out of sight from the others, she takes the piece of wood and hits him over the head with it knocking him out

Lotte's eyes then turn from Hazel to Blue, she looks down and sees Charlie unconscious, gasping at the sight of him

***confessional* (literally)**

**Charlotte:** Ok, I admit it, I have a split personality, her name is Lotte, im not sure if she told you already, she's just. .. mean, she did so many mean things to me in the past! *she starts sniffling a bit, it looks like she might cry*

***end confessional***

Luis and Dutch, who had both woken up, saw what Charlotte did, Luis gasped and Dutch seemed rather impressed

***confessionals* (Again!? So soon!?)**

**Luis: **I really thought Charlotte was nice! Now I... I don't know what to think!

**Dutch:** That was actually cool! Who knew Charlotte had it in her! *he smirks*

***end confessionals***

* * *

Sapphire was in the intern's cabin, there was a freshly baked pie on the table, she was understandably suspicious, but was captivated by the pie's smell as it literally was freshly baked, when she went to go take a closer look at it, she was met with a boxing glove to the face, it didn't cause any bruising but Sapphire was a bit disoriented afterwards, she heard Ciana laugh outside, as she was the one who set up the pie.

"Oh it is on!" Sapphire stated

* * *

At this point 72 hours had passed Charlotte fell asleep on her own, Charlie was knocked out, leaving only Damion for the Killer Bass

Michael and Hayden fell asleep for the Screaming Gophers

it was now Damion against Viola for the challenge

"I'm not *yawn* done yet!" Damion groggily states

Viola doesn't reply, she is trying to conserve her energy by not saying anything, she looks like shes on the verge of falling asleep

"Alright, does anybody need to use bathroom?" Chris asked the remaining 2 Damion raised his hand and Johan escorted him to the bathroom, making sure he wouldn't fall asleep

Damion was in the bathroom for a good 20 mins, Johan got concerned and checked the bathroom, Damion had just finished washing his hands and was about to walk out when he fell asleep, Johan went to inform Chris of the situation

"Looks like Damion fell asleep on the can! So that means the winner is..." Viola falls asleep before Chris could finish "Viola for the Screaming Gophers!" The Gophers cheered and the female interns carried her back to her cabin

"Killer Bass, looks like I'll be seeing your fishy butts at the elimination ceremony again!" The Bass groaned, except for Caine who was in the Bass cabin sleeping.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony Mike handed Chris the tray, Chris was about the names of those who were safe

"The Awake-a-Thon! Our longest challenge yet! Some of you fell asleep right away!" All eyes went on Caine who chuckled nervously "Some of you got close to others!" Damion, Corlissa, Dominic, and Blake blush, as the girls found out what they did with the boys "And some even saw some interesting things!" Dutch smirks while Charlotte frowns

"You all know the drill, if I call your name, you're safe... for now!"

"Damion"

"Corlissa"

"Bella"

"Blake"

"Michiko

"Dominic"

"Charlie" Charlie had an ice pack on his head as his head still hurt from being knocked out

"Charlotte"

"Caine, you were the first to fall asleep, if you had been awake, maybe things would have turned out different!" Caine looked guilty

"Dutch, back on the chopping block!" Dutch looked like he didn't care

"And so the final marshmallow goes too...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Caine sweating in fear*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Dutch with an angry glare plastered on his face*

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch!" Caine looks crushed

"Dock of Shame is that way dude!" Chris remarked

Caine rode away on the Boat of Losers without saying anything, he just sat and frowned

* * *

Back at the intern's cabin, the interns were watching TV when Johan pushed the mute button, he started to speak

"Alright you guys, lets make a rule not to do any pranks while we sleep!" Johan suggested, the others agreed

* * *

Chris was in front of the intern's cabin

"And Caine is the 3rd contestant voted off, that's 3 down and 19 to go, will the Killer Bass bounce back after losing twice, or will the Gophers win for the third time in a row? What is Mal going to do with Michiko? How do Blake and Corlissa feel about their snooze with Dominic and Damion? How will the intern's prank war play out? And most importantly, who will be the next camper voted off!? Find out... Next Time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

* * *

**And so Caine is gone! Honestly I didn't like or dislike him so... yeah! But anyway, how did you feel about the challenge? How did you feel about the prank war? Do you have any prank ideas? Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Boot Camp!

**Here's Chapter 6, and another classic challenge, you should know the drill by now, read, review, and enjoy the longest chapter yet! Also, try to catch the reference I put in here (I do not own the TV show the reference comes from e_e)**

* * *

Christ was ready to give the recap:

"Last time on Total Drama Island! The 20 campers experienced the brutal challenge known simply as the Awake-a-Thon! Some, fell asleep very quickly (Caine and Alyx) and some made it through to the end (Viola and Damion), Blake and Corlissa got close to Damion and Dominic as well! Hehe. We even got a new intern (Nikki) who agreed to participate in a prank war with the other interns! What will win the prank war!? Willl the Bass finally get a victory!? Or will the Gophers further their lead!? And who will be the next camper voted off the island!? Find out right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

* * *

In the intern's cabin, Mal was plotting his next prank on the others, he was spreading butter on the floor of the bathroom.

***confessional***

**Mal:** As much as I would like to just take the money for myself, I still have to make sure everybody still thinks I'm Mike, I've managed to do a good enough impression of him to quell everyone's suspicions, but Briar is starting to catch on, I may have to keep a close eye on her from now on, though I must admit this prank war has been admittedly fun!

***end confessional***

Later Nikki had just walked out of the shower, being lucky enough not to slip on the butter Mal had placed on earlier, when she did slip out of the shower, she DID slip on the butter

"EEEK!" She screamed before crashing into the floor, accidentally letting go of her towel in the process, Johan ran to the bathroom, hearing Nikki scream, he opened the door and saw Nikki naked, immediately shutting the door again and blushing as red as a tomato!

***confessional***

**Nikki:** *she has an ice pack on her head* Geez, I guess the others are really serious about winning this prank war. I just hope Johan doesn't tell anyone about that little... incident. *she blushes very hard*

**Johan: *** he just sits there, his eyes are wide in surprise, he is a blushing a deep cherry red, he is completely speechless*

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek had been outside of his cabins collecting flowers, he planned to make a bouquet, when it was finished he went back to the Gopher Girls Cabin and placed the bouquet by the door, it had a note by it, the note said:

'To Viola' it even had a smiley face on it

Derek had quietly went back to the Gopher Boys Cabin, he walked inside where the other boys were still getting dressed

"Hey Derek, where were you?" Luis asked him

"Oh, I just went to the bathroom!" Derek lied, not wanting anyone to know of what he did

***confessional***

**Derek: **Ok, maybe I have a crush on Viola, and no, its not because of her body, I mean not anymore... but she's tough and she seems really nice, I want to get to know her better *he smiles a bit and blushes*

***end confessional***

Ruby opens the door to her cabin and notices the flowers, she reads the note...

"Hey Viola..." she gives Viola the flowers "found these outside the cabins, looks like 'someone' has a crush on ya!"

Viola looks at the flowers confused

***confessional***

**Viola: **The flowers were a sweet gesture and its cute that some guy or girl may have a crush on me, but I refuse to fall in love, a boyfriend or girlfriend would just slow me down and get in the way, maybe I can work something out with them after the competition.

***end confessional***

Chef turned on the intercom system and started to speak...

"Attention maggots, report to the Dock of Shame immediately!" Nobody went anywhere

"THAT MEANS NOW AND I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF MAGGOTS!' He shouted prompting everyone to rush over to the dock, even the interns rushed over, in fear of facing Chef's wrath.

* * *

At the Dock of Shame, Chef stood wearing a pair of green Camo pants, a grey tank top, sunglasses and an army hat, Chris stood nearby, he was smirking

"Alright Chris, what's the challenge today?" Damion asked with 0 enthusiasm, Corlissa blushed a little bit as he spoke, still embarrassed about what happened last challenge

"Hehe, oh, im not the one giving you the challenge today, this is all Chef's idea!" Chris replied, a few campers groaned while some others went wide eyed

"I hope you're all ready to work! Because I promise that by the time this challenge is over, your body will ache!" Chef stated, Luis gulped in fear.

* * *

On the beach the campers had canoes brought to them by the interns, Mal was currently in control being disguised as Mike, he looked at Michiko and smirked wickedly, she smiled sweetly and blushed at him, Nikki and Johan were carrying the same canoe, Johan and Nikki refused to make eye contact with each other because of Mal's prank, Mal noticed this and tried not to laugh, quickly figuring out what must have happened

***confessional***

**Mal:** *he is laughing hysterically* Johan saw Nikki naked didn't he!? *he continues laughing*

***end confessional***

"Your first challenge is a test of strength and willpower, all you need to do is hold these canoes as long as you can. If you choose to give up, there is a bell at the end of the dock that signals your submission from the challenge, however this will eliminate you from the rest of the challenge, and if one of you submits then you all submit, last team standing wins!" Chef stated

The campers lifted the canoes over their heads, Luis had trouble grabbing the canoe due to his size.

Inside Mike's head, Mike was with his other personalities, questioning what released Mal back into Mike's head

"Ay! Anybody got any ideas on how the 'Malevolent One' got out? I thought we got rid of him Months ago!" Vito questioned, despite his physical strength, he was not smart enough to take Mal head on

"I don't know! Last thing I remember was seeing that girl, Michiko, and then next thing I knew, I was here with you guys!" Mike answered

"Last thing I remember was waking up feeling like I was hit by a bus!" Chester remarked

"Now is not the time for the joking! We have to find a way to seal the Malevolent One up again!" Svetlana remarks

"If that girl is the last thing ya' saw, then maybe she had something to do with it!" Manitoba suggested

"Maybe you're right Manitoba, but we don't know for sure, luckily Mal isn't in complete control! I'll try to take back control as much as I can!" Mike said, before taking control back, sending Mal back into his mind... for now.

* * *

Hours had passed since the challenge started, the campers had not moved from their current position, nobody from either team had given up yet, although everyone was getting hungry and some were getting exhausted.

Eventually Luis couldn't hang on to the canoe anymore, he walked to the end of the dock, ready to ring the bell, his teammates trying to talk him out of it

"Luis! Don't you dare ring that bell!" Hayden threatened

"Ring the bell squirt! RING IT!" Dutch taunted

Luis rang the bell, his team groaned in defeat, the Bass cheered weakly

"Alright you can put the canoes down now! Head over to the mess hall!" Chef ordered and the teams went to the mess hall, Luis was told to wait back in his cabin and dinner would be delivered to him

* * *

In the mess hall the teams were to be given instructions by Chef for their next challenge

"For your next challenge, you will write an 800 word essay about how great I am!" Chef demanded, the contestants did as they were told.

* * *

Back at the intern cabin, the prank war was still going on, none of the 6 were giving up, dinner was going to start, but just as Sapphire was about to sit down...

'PFFFFFFFFFFTTT!'

A rather large fart sound came from the seat Sapphire just sat down on but there was no whoopee cushion there, Sapphire blushed in embarrassment, while everyone laughed

***confessionals***

**Sapphire: **THAT WAS NOT ME! IT WAS A PRANK!

**Johan: **Yeah, that was me, I used my phone to use fart sound effects! Did you see the look on her face?! Priceless!

***end confessional***

* * *

Back in the mess hall, some of the contestants were doing the challenge, others fell asleep as the challenge had gone into the late hours of the night, some of the interns were tasked with watching over them as they did the challenge. Right now Ciana was watching them, Chef came in with a garbage can.

"Alright maggots, dinner time!" Chef announced, none of the contestants got up to get 'food', Ciana looked surprised at what Chef had brought them to eat.

"When you're in war, you have to eat things WAYYYYYY worse than garbage!" Chef told her

About another hour later, Chef returned to judge the essays the campers had written, Ruby, Viola, Hayden, Corlissa, Damion, Dominic, Tamara, and Charlie managed to stay awake and finish the essay, the others either fell asleep or didn't finish.

Alyx only had one word on her essay: 'The', granted it did look incredibly fancy, Dutch only wrote one sentence, but thanks to a loophole, he passed the challenged, all he did was write 'very' for the majority of his essay. Chef glared at him, clearly irritated, Dutch glared back at him, smirking

"That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere soldier!" He boomed "Anyway, youre free to go back to your cabins, the challenge will resume in the early morning!"

* * *

The campers went back to their cabins, they were very hungry as they skipped the 'dinner' Chef offered them, the interns decided to get all the contestants in one cabin and give them some of their leftovers. Luis was about ti take a bite out of some of the food he was given, but Dutch snatched it away before he could.

"Sorry squirt, but quitters don't get to eat" he asserted, Michael saw this and walked up to Dutch

"Give that back to him dude, that's not cool!" He said

"What do you care? Why don't you go back to the corner and cry about your scars!" Dutch replied, everyone was watching the two, not sure of what was going to happen next, Michael took personal offense to Dutch's statement, his scars were not self inflicted, they came from the many fights Michael had been in.

Michael clenched his fists... and punched Dutch in the jaw... hard! The two then began fighting, fists were hitting faces, Dutch's nose was bloody, Michael's lip was busted, both of their faces were bruised, the other campers stood watching in shock of what was happening, Michael had Dutch in a headlock, clearly having the upper hand throughout the fight, Mike tried to split the two apart, when Dutch reached for Michael's face he accidentally ripped of Mike's shirt, bringing Vito out!

"Mike, help me get these two away from each other!" Johan yelled

"Ayy, you got it man!" Vito complied, prying Dutch away from Michael, despite Dutch's size, Vito was able to easily able to separate the two fighting campers, Vito tossed Dutch into the Bass' cabin (they were in the Gopher's cabin earlier), Dutch then tried to fight Vito in order to get Michael but Vito knocked him in the jaw, knocking him out! Vito took this opportunity to put him in his bed and locked the door from the outside to prevent Dutch from getting out. He then went back into the Gopher cabin.

"Yo, I had to knock his lights out, he was givin' me some trouble!" Vito tells everyone in his normal Italian accent

Johan was confused as to why Mike was acting like this, but he had more important things to worry about.

"Michael, I want you to stay here for a while until Dutch calms down, and if anyone sees them fighting again, let us know!" Johan tells them all, everyone nods their head in agreement

Michael walks up to Luis, who was horrified at what just happened, as was everyone else

"Luis, if Dutch is giving you a hard time, let me know alright!" Michael tells Luis, who nods, the two then fist bump

***confessionals***

**Michael:** Dutch crossed the line! If he doesn't shape up soon I'll give him a lesson in respect! Personally! *he cracks his knuckles*

**Dutch:** Mark my words! I will get that emo a****** back for that

**Luis:** I can't thank Michael enough for what he did to Dutch, he has my gratitude!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The next morning the challenges started up again, tensions were high due to the events of last night, their challenge was to run an obstacle course Damion, Corlissa, Tamara, and Hayden had the worst tines so they were eliminated. Hayden purposefully got himself eliminated.

***confessional***

**Hayden:** That little incident last night made me realize, I won't survive here if I don't align myself with the right people, then I will be the next person to be eliminated! But who can I possibly make an alliance with, it has to be someone who is willing to do what I say... Tamara!

***end confessional***

"Alright, the 4 campers that are eliminated can join the others in the mess hall! As for the rest of you, get ready for the last part of the challenge!" Chef ordered

"Hey Tamara, can I talk to you for a second, I've been thinking, if were going to make it far in this game, we're going to need allies, that's why I think we should have an alliance! Trust me, I don't want to see a lovely girl like you leave!" Hayden lied, trying to convince Tamara, his lies sounded very genuine.

Tamara blushed at his complement and nodded her head in approval. Hayden smiled at his new alliance member.

* * *

Ruby, Viola, Dutch, Dominic, and Charlie had to hand upside down from a tree for their final challenge.

"Ha! I thought you would give us an actual challenge Chef!" Dutch taunted, earning him a glare from Michael and the other Bass.

Eventually Viola slipped off of the tree, followed by Charlie and Dominic, it was a 1 on 1 fight to the finish; Ruby vs. Dutch

The two stayed on the tree for hours, neither side giving in, Ruby finally fell from the blood rushing to her head after being upside down for hours

"And the Killer Bass win!" Chef announced, the Bass cheered while the Gophers sighed and groaned

* * *

Later, at the intern's cabin, Briar pulled Mike away, she needed to ask him something

"Mike... do you have Multiple Personality Disorder?" She asked, Mike became nervous and started sweating

"Y-yeah, but how did you find out?!" Mike asked, concerned and surprised

"I'm a very perceptive person! I'm willing to help if you want me to!" Briar suggested

Mike hugged Briar "THANK YOU!" He exclaimed

"Anytime!' She choked out due to being squeezed by Mike

* * *

The 10 Bass were at the campfire ceremony

"Well everyone, how did you like having Chef host the challenge for a change?' Chris asked, there were collective groans from the group

"Just to make sure you don't forget I'll remind you how this works, if I call your name then you're safe... for now.

***confessional***

**Hayden: **I managed to get Tamara, Luis, Kristen, Astrid, and Alyx to vote with me hehehe, this is gonna be good!

***end confessional***

"Michael"

"Ruby"

"Viola"

"Hayden"

"Tamara"

"Kristen"

"Alyx"

"And Astrid!"

"Luis, you were the first to give up, plus you're not that strong bro. Perhaps your team can do better with you gone?"

"Derek, hmm, to be honest, I'm not really sure why you're on the chopping block!"

"But hey, its not my choice! So the final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Derek crossing his fingers*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Luis with his eyes shut tight, too nervous to open them"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luis!"

Derek was shocked, he stood up and sighed

"Well Derek, the Boat of Losers awaits!" Chris said

"Fine, but before I go, I have something to say... Viola, I think you're super cool and you're pretty! I hope you liked the flowers I gave you!" Derek said he was blushing and then turned away to the Dock of Shame, before he left, Viola stopped him, she gave him a hug

"Thanks, that was really sweet!" She said, smiling at him

Derek was sent away, but he didn't seem too upset, he actually smiled a but

***confessionals***

**Kristen and Nikki:** Kristen: Oh my gosh! Derek and Viola!? They're so cute together!

Nikki: I was never expecting that! It was so brave what Derek did!

**Viola:** It was sweet, but like I said, having a boyfriend would only slow me down in the competition, I like Derek, don't get me wrong, but right now is not the best time for love.

***end confessions&**

"And so Derek is gone, leaving 18 campers left! How will Blake react? Will Nikki speak to Johan again? How will Briar help Mike? What is Hayden planning? Will Michael and Dutch continue fighting? And how long will the intern's prank war last? These questions will be answered... next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

* * *

**So Derek is gone, I'm sorry he had to go so early, the first 3 eliminations, were made to be cannon fodder, now we get to the eliminations that I will feel bad about e_e please don't kill me about having Derek voted off, also I'm making a new poll asking which of the 22 campers are your favorite, the top 15 results will get a special reward at the end of the story! ;) anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	7. From Beneath You We Scream!

**Sorry for the delay, been busy with summer school and I wasn't really motivated to write the chapter (im still not completely motivated) but I didnt want to leave the readers wanting more, so without further adieu, here's Chapter 7**

* * *

Chris was giving the recap, Chef and the interns seemed to be digging holes around the campsite

"Last time on Total Drama Island, I left the campers under Chef's care for their challenge. And it was brutal hehehe! Johan saw a few things that he shouldn't have!" Chris bursts out into laughter, Johan glares at Chris while blushing, Nikki looks very embarrassed. "But the most shocking event in the challenge was definitely Michael fighting Dutch after he stole Luis' food which not meant to be given to the campers!" Chris and Chef glare at the interns who look nervous. "Hayden orchestrated the first alliance so far, choosing Tamara as his partner! Will the alliance last? But in the end it was Derek who was the fourth camper eliminated, but before he left he told Viola his feelings for her! Ain't that sweet! 18 campers remain, who will be the next camper voted off? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"

* * *

Charlotte had just woken up, she noticed that she was the only girl in her cabin, but she just figured she overslept and that the others just went for breakfast, as she left for the mess hall, she encountered Kristen exiting her cabin.

"Morning Kristen!" Charlotte greeted, even though they were on opposite teams didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

"Oh, good morning Charlotte!" Kristen responded with a smile "So today's challenge day huh?

"Yeah, good luck, we should probably head to the mess hall though, I'm starving!" Charlotte said laughing

The two girls went to the mess hall to find... nobody! It was completely empty, not even Chef was there!

"Where is everybody?" Kristen asked, she was getting nervous

"Please tell me they didn't start the challenge without us!" Charlotte complained

"Maybe we should ask the interns where they are?" Kristen suggested

"Good idea! Let's go then." Charlotte replied, but before the two went they heard a familiar voice

"Not so fast! This is part of the challenge! Your teammates have all been buried alive, your challenge is to find them!" The voice said, the girls turned around to find Chris smiling smugly

"YOU BURIED THEM ALIVE!?" Charlotte shouted, Chris wasn't startled at her outburst

"Yup, they're scattered around the campsite and the beach, you have until sundown to find them, the team with more found members wins!" Chris stated, handing the girls shovels for their search

"Can they even breathe!?" Kristen asked, fearing for the others

"Relax, they can breathe perfectly fine, but the campers aren't the only thing buried, there's junk too, plus the interns are buried as well, if you find one of them they will give you a hint! And your time starts now! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Chris stated, the two girls bolted to find their teammates

* * *

**Killer Bass (Charlotte)**

Charlotte was digging by the beach as she thought she would have more luck there, though she hadn't found anything yet. She was taking a break when she heard a constant thumping sound, like someone was banging on wood, the sound was underground and was muffled by the sand. Charlotte quickly went to the noise and started digging, she found a wooden crate. She opened it and found Ciana inside.

"Thanks, now I need to go find Chris and give him a piece of my mind!" Ciana began walking away to go find Chris

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to give me a hint to where the others are?" Charlotte called out

"Oh yeah." Ciana answered, she took a note from the crate and read it to Charlotte "' At the heart of the camp lies the one with a dark soul' not sure what that means but I need to go find Chris!" Ciana left to go find Chris leaving Charlotte to wonder about the clue

"At the heart of the camp lies the one with the dark soul? What does that mean?" She pondered

She went back to the campsite to dig there

* * *

**Screaming Gophers (Kristen)**

Kristen was digging behind the Bass cabin, she found a wooden crate and hesitated to open, when she did she found Alyx, she flinched at the sudden bright light

"Alyx! Are you ok?!" Kristen asked

"Y-yeah im ok, t-thanks for f-finding me." Alyx responded

"Great, why don't you go to the mess hall, if Chris is still there then maybe it'll score a point for our team!" Kristen suggested, Alyx nodded her head and started walking to the mess hall

* * *

Ciana stormed into the mess hall looking for Chris, she looked irritated, and sure enough, Chris was in the mess hall chatting with Chef, he turned his head and saw Ciana

"Ciana! Good to see you've been found!" He said with a smile on his fave

"Save it McLean! I'm done here!" She asserted

"You sure about that? I am paying you and the other interns!" Chris replied with a sly grin

"...How much?" Ciana asked, intrigued by Chris' statement

* * *

**KB (Charlotte)**

Charlotte had returned to the campsite and was guessing where exactly the heart of the campsite was, once she had a good guess she began digging. It wasn't long before she dug up another crate, before she opened it her eyes turned hazel

***confessional***

**Lotte:** I think I've been too quiet, its time to make my move, but the question is who do I take out first?"

***end confessional***

Lotte opened the crate and found Dutch inside, he seemed surprised to find 'Charlotte' staring back at him

"Its about time! At least someone decent found me!" Dutch said, giving Lotte a sly, yet somewhat flirtatious smirk, Lotte noticed this and handed Dutch the shovel

"Dutch! Maybe you can find the other losers here! This should be easy for a big, strong guy like you!" Lotte replied, obviously flirting with him.

"Alright fine!" Dutch replied

***confessionals***

**Lotte:** With that muscle head digging this should be easy!

**Dutch:** I'm only helping because I saw her knock Charlie out in the Awake-a-thon, it's not because she's hot or anything *he blushes a bit then reaches for the camera* Give Me The Tape!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Alyx enters the mess hall and sees Chris and Ciana negotiating, they notice Alyx coming in.

"Alyx, glad to see you're still alive, thats one point for the Gophers!" Chris announced, Alyx glared at him and sat at the Gopher table

Chef walked in and gave her some food and a shovel

"Eat up kid, you can go help your team when you feel like it." Chef told her

* * *

**Screaming Gophers (Kristen)**

Kristen wasn't sure of where to dig next so she just decided to dig in front of the intern's cabin, coincidentally there was a crate there, Kristen opened it and Nikki came out of the crate

"Finally!" She said stretching "Thanks for letting me out here's your clue '5 paces east and 2 paces north, the boy who speaks with his fists awaits ' I don't know who that is but I guess you should dig over there." Nikki said and Kristen quickly started to dig there, sure enough, there was a crate there, Kristen wasted no time in opening the crate and Michael was inside, he got out of the crate, Kristen smiled at him with a faint blush, Nikki noticed Kristen blushing and smiled at the pair.

***confessionals***

**Kristen:** Ever since Michael fought back against Dutch, I've seen him differently, I just cant explain it!

**Nikki: **Kristen and Michael? They look sweet together, maybe I can help her!

***end confessionals***

* * *

**KB**

Dutch was digging for Kristen by the mess hall, eventually Dutch hit a crate and tore it open, but inside the crate wasn't a camper or intern... it was a bear

"ROAAAAAAAARRR!"

The two campers screamed at the top of their lungs and ran away as fast as they could, from inside the mess hall, Chef, Ciana, and Chris were watching the action, Chris chuckled

***confessionals***

**Lotte:** That idiot! *she facepalms*

**Chris: **Yeah, we had some of the crates be traps, you didn't think it would be that easy would you! Haha!

***end confessionals***

* * *

**SG**

Alyx had left the mess hall and joined Michael and Kristen in their search, they didn't know where to dig so they were sharing ideas of where to dig next

"Behind the cabins?" Michael suggested

"I checked there already, thats where I found Alyx." Kristen answered

"What about you Alyx, you have any ideas on where to look?" Michael asked

"W-what about under the dock?" Alyx asked

"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that!" Kristen replied and so the group headed under the dock and started digging, sure enough, therly found a crate, Michael opened it and the found Johan inside

"Finally! Thanks for finding me, I know you were expecting one of your teammates, but I have a clue that might help! 'Make haste as your treasure dislikes being trapped, look behind the land of nourishment, be quick and you will see Red!' That's all it says." Johan stated, Alyx was pondering the clue's meaning

"The mess hall!' She exclaimed and the 4 quickly went to the mess hall, eventually they encountered Nikki who was heading in the same direction. As soon as Johan saw Nikki his face became as red as a cherry

"Hey guys! I need to talk to Johan for a few minutes so can you guys give us some space?" Nikki asked, the contestants left the 2 interns alone

"Listen Johan, I need to-" She began before being interrupted

"Nikki, it was an accident I didn't mean to walk while-" Johan stammered before being slapped by Nikki

"Johan, listen, I know it was an accident and you dont need to be nervous about it. Why don't we just forget about it and get back at whoever pranked us!" Nikki finished, she had a confident smile on her face. Johan's blush faded away and was replaced by the same confident smile. The two hugged in forgiveness and went to the mess hall.

* * *

**KB**

Lotte and Dutch managed to escape the bear and continued to dig, they found Bella without too many problems

"Um, where should we look next?" Bella asked nervously, she was intimidated by Dutch after what happened last challenge.

The group continued walking until the sound of squeaking wood resonated below them, Dutch dug up another crate and slowly opened it, not wanting to run into another bear, they 3 shared a sigh of relief when Dominic stepped out from the crate.

"Thanks for letting me out, its hard to breathe in there!" Dominic stated

The group wasted no time in searching for the others

* * *

**SG**

The Gophers had gone behind the mess hall, there was an audible thumping sound and muffled screaming near them, the screaming sounded feminine. Michael dug until he found the crate and it burst open without him even having to touch it. Tamara jumped out of it hyperventilating

"AIR! FRESH SWEET AIR!" she yelped, her teammates didn't know how to react, when Tamara collected herself she joined the group and continued the search for the others

* * *

**KB**

Several hours had passed, both teams circulated the seekers and those who would stay in the mess hall. The Bass were missing Corlissa and Michiko, the Gophers were missing Luis, the interns were all found as well.

The Bass were digging on a secluded area on the beach when Dutch and Damion hit a crate and Corlissa came out of it

"Oh, hey Damion, thanks for getting me out of there!" She said, blushing a bit, Dutch looked slightly irritated since he was the one that dug Corlissa up, not Damion

* * *

At the mess hall, Mike had given Chris the news of Corlissa being found

"Campers! Both teams need 1 camper left, Luis and Michiko have yet to be found! Its neck and neck!" Chris announced

The contestants who had been searching both hit a crate at the same time, when the opened it they were shocked, the Bass found Luis and the Gophers found Michiko

"Finally got ya' Squirt! This is for the last challenge, you've had this coming for a loooong time! Dutch stated

Out of sheer terror Luis made a mad dash for safety, he ran towards the mess hall

Meanwhile, Michiko dashed past the Gophers and ran to the mess hall as well, thinking that her team might be there, and if they weren't she would try to find Mal.

The other contestants followed the 2 that were dug up. Despite Michiko being more athletic, Luis beat her to the mess hall out of the adrenaline rush from the fear of Dutch.

"And the Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced, the Gophers cheered while the Bass groaned and whined

Michiko ran into the mess hall out of breath

"Did... did we win?" She asked, the rest of the Bass glared at her

* * *

Some time later, Mike had changed into Mal and walked over to Michiko, she looked forlorn as she knew she messed up and was going to be eliminated, she looked up and saw Mal, her sad face was immediately replaced with a wide grin.

"Mal! *sigh* I guess today will be the last day I see you." She admitted

"Not necessarily!" Mal replied he then whispered something into her ear, once he left, Michiko went over to the Bass Boy's cabin and knocked on the door

* * *

In the intern's cabin, the interns were just about to eat dinner, Mal came in pretending to be Mike

"Hey Mike, where were you? Sapphire asked

"Oh! I just needed to ask Chef something! Hehe" He lied, Briar noticed that Mal was lying, but didnt say anything as she wanted to talk to Mike one-on-one about it

"Everyone I think we should just skip the prank war for now, its been a busy day." Nikki suggested, the others quickly agreed.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony Sapphire handed Chris the marshmallows and he was ready to begin

"Killer Bass, back at the elimination ceremony, you know the drill, vote for the camper you want out and if I call your name, you're safe... for now!"

"Damion"

"Blake"

"Charlotte"

"Corlissa"

"Dominic"

"Charlie"

"And Dutch... surprised he isnt in the final 2 this time!"

"Ah, shut up and get this over with!" Dutch remarked annoyed

"Alright, alright... the final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Bella looking worried*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Michiko biting her nails*

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Mal smirking*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of the marshmallow*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Michiko!"

The girls gasped in shock, Damion and Dominic looked guilty, Mal smirked

"Im sorry you have to go Bella, if it makes you feel any better none of us voted for you!" Blake said, trying to cheer Bella up, the other girls nodded in agreement (minus Michiko)

"Its ok, im just glad I made friends!" Bella replied smiling at them, surprising them with her statement as she never spoke out very often, the others smiled back at her

* * *

While the campers and interns were getting ready for bed, Chris was standing at the Dock of Shame

"And so Bella is the 5th camper gone, at least she made some friends while she was here! Will Mal and Michiko plot their way to victory? Will 'Lotte' blindside everyone? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

* * *

**So Bella is gone, I liked her character idea but its difficult to write for a character that's shy since they wouldn't say much, plus Alyx is a very similar character, but that doesn't mean that you won't see her or the other voted off campers again. Do you want them to come back? Also the poll is still open and will be open for a while, so that special reward for the top 15 votes is still open! But more importantly, did you enjoy the chapter? Let me know in the reviews, also if you have any ideas on how I can improve the story please let me know! ^_^**


	8. Wheel of Food!

**And the story continues! Also, for those of you in the North America, how do you feel about Total Drama Pahkitew Island? I think its not bad, its certainly not perfect, but it isnt bad either, who are you rooting for? But enough about that, you came to read this chapter, so I wont leave you waiting anymore! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chris stood at the Dock of Shame with Chef, ready to give the recap

"Last time on Total Drama Island, they campers participated in a little scavenger hunt to look for the other campers that were buried underground!" *Chris chuckles to himself* "There were many surprises to be had, including a new crush (Kristen to Michael), some manipulation (Lotte) and some of our interns even made up! In the end it was Bella, the shy, nature loving princess who was sent off! 17 campers remain and by the end of the day it'll be down to 16! Who will rise and who will sink! Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The Bass were still asleep in their beds, the sun was beginning to rise, all the bass were still asleep. Dominic is dreaming about a peaceful forest, birds are chirping, deer are running and everything seems peaceful. One of the birds gets ready to sing until... a large horn sound blares and Dominic wakes up. He looks groggy and tired, Dutch bumps his head on the bunk (Dutch sleeps on the bottom bunk) incredibly irritated

"Oh this day is gonna be greeeeat!" Dutch comments sarcastically

Outside, everyone has gotten dressed and was ready for Chris to explain the challenge to them

"Alright! Good to see everyone's smiling faces! As for your challenge you're starting with a run around the lake!" Chris began

"Chris we already did they Awake-a-thon, dont you dare make us do that again!" Dutch threatened

"Trust me, this is gonna be different!" Chris stated, blowing on his air horn signaling everyone to run

While the contestants were running Hayden ran up to Tamara

"Listen, we need to start picking up the pace with the alliance!" He whispered to her "I've been thinking of picking Ruby off first."

Tamara was unsure of his statement, as she thought of Ruby as a friend, or at least an ally

"I- I don't know..." he words trailed off

"You have one hour to decide, if I see you talking to her, the alliance is off and I will guarantee you will be sent home!" Threatened Hayden, Tamara flinched in fear

***confessionals***

**Tamara:** I dont want to vote off Ruby! Maybe if we win the challenge I dont have to! *she sighs* I thought this game would be a lot easier!

**Hayden:** Tamara will be a decent enough pawn, she should be able to perform menial tasks for me until the teams merge, I have this game in the palm of my hand!

***end confessionals**

The campers had just finished their run and went to the mess hall where Chris, Chef, and the interns were waiting

"Everybody here? Good! Now who's hungr-" Chris begins before suddenly being interrupted

"Chris, I swear if we are re-doing the awake-a-thon then we're gonna have a problem!" Ruby threatened

"Trust me Ruby, we are not re-using old challenges!" Chris answered, some of the campers sighed in relief "Instead, the challenge will be totally different! Meet me at the amphitheater for more info!"

"Why are we going to the amphitheater if you told us to come here!?" Corlissa questioned

"No questions! Just meet me there!" Chris replied

* * *

At the amphitheater the contestants were all seated on the bleachers while Chris was on the stage with Chef, they had sly grins on their faces, there was something on the stage being covered by a cloth

"So why did you ask us to come here Chris?" Luis asked nervously

"One question?... Who's hungry!" Chris asked excitedly, he removed the cloth to reveal a spinning wheel with several symbols on it, one was a star, another was a tree, another was a fork and knife, a plant, a toilet, some other symbols, and a skull and crossbones, a few of the contestants grew nervous with the last symbol, which varied in size

"Welcome to the Chowdown Challenge! Your challenge is simple, you will spin the wheel and eat a type of food depending on symbol you land on. Screaming Gophers, since you won the last challenge, you'll go first!" Chris stated

***confessionals***

**Luis:** An eating challenge... I'm not much of an eater... this wont end well

**Dutch:** An eating challenge!? This'll be a snap!

**Ruby: **Oh joy! An eating challenge! *sarcastically*

**Corlissa: **I was expecting something... worse... I guess Chris is loosing his touch!

***end confessionals***

"Oh and I forgot to mention something. Most of these foods are prepared by Chef heh heh. The star symbol represents something reeeeeeeally special!"

"And t-the skull and c-c-crossbones symbol?" Stammered Alyx in fear

"Oh yeah, that! You dont want to land on that! That meal is something out from the woods, freshly caught!" Answered Chris, the contestants gasped in horror at what they just heard, Luis even fainted! "Dont worry though it'll just be a fish or a honeybee hive or something." The campers were not fully convinced with Chris's statement

* * *

The campers were seated on the amphitheater, Luis volunteered to go first, he wanted to get done with this challenge A.S.A.P, he spun the wheel and it landed on a tree. Sapphire brought over a plate that was covered.

"Luis, to make It through this round all you need to do is take one bite of your dish and swallow it! Do I make myself clear?" Chris asked, Luis nodded, he hesitated in uncovering his dish, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was just an apple.

Luis took his bite and easily swallowed it, moving on ti the next round

"That was just the easy part, Luis! Anyway, Bass, you're up!" Chris called out

Corlissa went up, she spun the wheel and it landed on a farm symbol, Briar gave her the dish, which was uncovered to be a literal fried chicken, Corlissa hesitated in taking her bite... but finished it quickly, thankfull that it wasnt an actual chicken, it was just the molding of one

"Gophers, it's back to you!" Chris said

Tamara went up and reluctantly spun the wheel, she crossed her fingers in the hopes of being as lucky as Luis, eventually it landed on an arm that was flexing, Johan handed her the dish which turned out to be a simple egg.

"This is it? Is it hard-boiled or...?" Tamara asked

"Nope!" Chris answered "Just a normal egg, if you can crack an egg then this'll be easy, unless you plan on eating the shell!"

Tamara quickly cracked the egg and swallowed it's contents, she looked a but disgusted afterwards

"And its back to the Bass, looks like you guys have been lucky so far!" Chris taunted

Dutch eagerly went up and forcefully spun the wheel, unfortunately (or fortunately if you don't like Dutch) the wheel landed on the toilet, Dutch looked genuinely worried and disgruntled. Mike brought him his dish, he looked concerned for Dutch. Dutch slowly uncovered his dish, it was revealed to be one of Chef's meals. It looked like a sloppy joe only it was reddish-green, the others looked sorry for Dutch.

"I think I saw it move!" Viola stated

"You're not helping!" Dutch snapped at her, he then reluctantly took a bite out of it, he looked like he was about to puke but he held it in

"Even I thought you couldn't do that!" Chris admitted

***confessionals***

**Dutch: **Chris can throw all he has at me, im not giving up!

**Johan:** Chris isn't pulling any punches with this challenge is he!

**Sapphire:** This might just be interesting, im glad I ain't doin' this!

**Briar:** *she is throwing up in a paper bag*

**Ciana:** As long as I get paid, I'm happy

**Mike:** I don't think I could have done that, Chester would've just complained, Vito only eats meat, Svetlana is on a special diet, Manitoba and Mal though... im not sure

**Luis: **This just proves that Dutch is a threat and it shows why I fear him so much!

***end confessionals***

Michael went up and spun the wheel, it landed on the fork and knife, Ciana handed Michael his dish, Michael opened it and was relieved to see that it was ice cream!

***confessional***

**Viola: **Lucky...

**Kristen: **Thank goodness!

**Alyx: **Aww, I want some!

***end confessional***

Michael ate the whole thing and sat back down, Michiko, she spun the wheel and it landed on the skull and crossbones, everyone except Chris and Chef either gasped or looked struck dumb

Mike had transformed into Mal while nobody was looking and he gave Michiko her meal, Mal winked at her, letting her know it was part of his plan, Johan and Briar saw Mal wink at her, they glared at him

Michiko slowly uncovered the dish revealing it to be a bee hive with bees still swarming it, Michiko just stared at the hive too scared to move

"So what's it gonna be Michiko? Take a bite and risk getting stung, or give up and be eliminated for the rest of the challenge?" Chris questioned, Michiko readied herself and grabbed a piece of the hive and ate it, she seemed happy with the taste but she soon ran away as some bees came out of the hive. The bees ignored Michiko and just flew away with the hive.

"What is with you people and getting all the easy stuff?!" Chris questioned, he was getting impatient and wanted people to give up

Viola went up next, the wheel landed on the star this time

"Alright! Now things are gonna get interesting! This is how the star works Viola, you can either A. Have one of the interns eat the meal for you!" Chris began, the interns looked wide-eyed "Or, you can make one of your teammates spin for you, either way you're safe!" Viola smiled at this

"I pick... the interns!" She replied

"Alright, which one is gonna spin?" Chris asked

"Johan why don't you have a go at it?" Viola said, smirking at him, Johan smugly got up and spun the wheel landing on a flag symbol

"The flag symbol means-" Chris began before being interrupted again

"A food from a different country? Tamara asked

"Yes! And please Let Me Finish!" Chris shouted, Tamara blushed in embarrassment

Nikki handed Johan his dish

"Good luck!" She said to him, she smiled at him and he nervously smiled back

Johan uncovered the dish, which was revealed to be a green apple of some kind, Johan was confused but quickly took a bite and swallowed it, Briar was shocked that he ate it

***confessional***

**Briar: **I can't believe he actually ate it, that apple is supposed to cause horrible swelling and a rash to any part of the body it touches, but what was it called?!

***end confessional***

* * *

Some time later more people had spun the wheel, the foods began to get more and more disgusting but nobody was giving up, eventually Johan began choking

"Hey, Johan... you ok?" Chris asked, Johan continued choking, Nikki noticed his hand had a rash on it

"Chef!" Chris called out, Chef immediately rushed Johan to the infirmary tent

"Chris this is all because of that apple, it's dangerous!" Briar shouted

"I didn't know that! How was I supposed to know that the apple would make Johan sick?" Chris remarked, he was telling the truth when he said he didn't know about the apple's side effects

"Well I hope Chef can help him!" Briar replied, Nikki went off to check on Johan

"Anyway... Gophers, you're up!" Chris said, trying to lighten the mood at least a little bit

"Luis went up again and spun the wheel, he had been surprisingly lucky in this challenge, he only had to eat fruits and real food like steak, even on this spin he was lucky enough to get the fork and knife symbol, he revealed his dish to be grilled tuna, however Luis was too full to take a bite

"I- I can't eat any more..." Luis said sadly

"You have to either take a bite or give up and if you spew, you lose!" Chris stated

Luis reluctantly took a bite and swallowed, but he soon threw up afterwards

"Finally someone goes down!" Chris said happily "Bass you're up!"

* * *

**Nikki and Johan**

Nikki walked into the Infirmary tent where Johan was taken to, he was throwing up into a bag, Chef was preparing some medicine for him

"Hey Johan, how ya' feeling?" She asked with a sympathetic smile

"A little better, the swelling and rash is gone but-" Johan says before vomiting again, Nikki turns away, not wanting to see her friend in pain

Chef then gives Johan the medicine

"Here kid, you should be feelin' good in about an hour." Chef tells him

"Thanks Chef..." Johan answers, Chef takes his leave and returns to help in the challenge, Nikki and Johan watch the challenge through a TV in the infirmary

* * *

**The challenge**

Several hours later, more contestants had either been eliminated due to either getting sick or backing down, the only contestants who managed to make it through to the last round were Dutch, Tamara, Viola, Ruby, Corlissa, and Charlie. Johan and Nikki returned to help out in the challenge with Johan fully recovered

"Finally, this is it campers! The last round and that means no more wheel!" Chris announced, the remaining campers were not too happy about it

"Bass, its your turn!" Chris said, Mike handed Corlissa her dish, it was a smoothie it looked like it was made of fruit. Before Corlissa could even take a sip she threw up, the 5 remaining contestants could not bear to watch Corlissa be sick, Damion quickly rushed to her aide, and escorted her to the infirmary tent.

"Well that just leaves 5 of you left!" Chris said, Sapphire handed Viola her dish

"Nope, that's it! Im done!" She proclaimed

"Alrighty then! To make this last round interesting we're going to have one last change." Chris said, he brought out a table that could fit 4 people and had the remaining 4 sit there, he personally brought out a tray with 4 dishes and laid it down on the table, he spun the tray to shuffle the dishes around

"One last round campers, this free-for-all will decide the winner!" He said smirking, once he finished shuffling them the campers opened the dishes. Dutch, Tamara, Ruby, and Charlie revealed their dishes, Dutch had a sandwich, Charlie had a Jalapeño Pepper, Ruby had a chocolate bar, and Tamara had Ginger Ale.

All 4 campers took a bite of their meal (or in Tamara's case, a sip of her drink). Ruby threw up almost immediately, Hayden was glaring at Tamara to throw the challenge so they could eliminate Ruby, Charlie looked like he was about to throw up, Dutch was pounding on the table trying to keep his food down, Tamara's cheeks bulged. Eventually Dutch threw up.

"It all comes down to this! Who can keep it down the longest!" Chris proclaimed

Tamara couldn't hold it in anymore, but she didn't throw up, she let out an extremely loud belch that even disturbed some of the wildlife, once she finished she blushed as red as her hair and covered her face in her hands, she felt horrified and she knew she would be laughed at, to her surprise,, some of them applauded her, or they were laughing WITH her. While everyone was laughing or applauding Charlie finally vomited, giving the Gophers the victory!

"Well, it looks like Charlie finally let it go! The Gophers win!" Chris stated, the Gophers cheered and lifted Tamara up

"Um... guys, I dont think you want to be under me right now!" She warned

"Bass, looks like I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony again!" Chris taunted, the Bass groaned

* * *

At the Intern's cabin Joham and Briar pulled Mike aside, they still needed to talk to him

"Mike, what's going on, you've been acting pretty strange, even with your Multiple Personality Disorder!" Briar begins before stopping herself, as she never told Johan about Mike's condition, Johan however didn't seem surprised, Briar notices this...

"Y-You knew?!" She asks Johan

"Nope, but I had a feeling he did, besides ive seen a lot of crazy stuff on this island already this is the least of my problems." He responds "Anyway Mike, what was with you and Michiko, we saw you wink at her earlier, or was it a personality..."

"Yeah... its one of my personalities, his name is Mal, and hes pure evil, I've been sent to juvie because of him, I managed to keep him sealed off for a while but ever since I saw Michiko in the maze, he just came back out, Briar said she'll help me with my disorder but I dont know how I can suppress Mal again, I was lucky before!" Mike admitted

"Well we'll do whatever we can to help Mike, we promise!' Briar stated, Johan nodded his head in agreement, Mike smiled at the two. In the other room Sapphire opened the fridge and was met with a pie being flung into her face!

"Very funny guys!" She called out before grabbing a soda and taking a seat, but she found that her seat was wet . When she stood up she found that someone wet the seat on purpose, as a result Sapphire looked like she wet herself.

"Dammit guys! Ugh!" She whined before storming off to her room Johan and Nikki high-five and laugh as they had planned the prank together

* * *

**Elimination ceremony**

"Alright, you all know the drill by now! The following campers are safe!"

"Blake!"

"Corlissa!"

"Damion!"

"Dominic!"

"Charlotte!"

"And Michiko!"

"Dutch, back at the bottom 2 again?" Chris chuckled

"Bite me McLean!" Dutch retaliated

"And Charlie, not really much to say about you, you dont say much!" Chris said, Charlie just shrugged at his statement

"And the final marshmallow goes too..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Charlie looking nonchalant*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Dutch looking irritated*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch!"

"Sorry Charlie, the Boat of Losers is that way!"

***confessionals***

**Blake: **There weren't any hard feelings in voting Charlie off, but he didn't say much...

**Damion:** Charlie was an ok guy, but voting him off may have been the right choice, I just hope keeping Dutch around wont come back to bite us later!

**Charlotte:** Well, I guess this means everyone can call me Charlie... maybe

***end confrssionals***

"So 6 are gone and 16 remain, who will be the next camper booted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!" Chris announced

* * *

**So Charlie is gone, I apologize to his creator, and to the creators of Bella and Derek, I know you all expected your characters to go farther but someone has to go. Plus it was very difficult to write for Charlie, he and Dominic are meant to be characters that are quiet, not shy but quiet, so writing for them isn't easy. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! ^_^**


	9. Boney Island Blues

**And the story continues, now the problem is not that im not motivated (I worked past that) now I dont know who to vote off, do you guys want to vote? Anyway, I digress, enjoy the chapter and review! ^_^**

* * *

Chris was going to give the recap however, instead of his back facing the cabins, he had his back turned towards a dark and foggy island in the distance (the 'camera' is positioned so you can see the island)

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining campers took a spin om the, Wheel Of Food! Some campers were surprisingly lucky (Luis) others had a bit of a rough time (Dutch). Michiko had a hit of help from Mal, what is with him anyway? Things got interesting when Viola made Johan eat the poisonous Manchineel fruit in her place, causing him to become a bit sick!" Chris states

"So THAT'S what it was called!" Briar is heard saying

"In the end it was Charlie who took the ride home, 16 campers remain and we're not slowing down, who will be the next camper voted off? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

In the Gopher Girls cabin, Kristen had just woken up and had gotten dressed, she appeared to be writing something down but from the view of the camera, its difficult to see. When she finishes what she had been writing she leaves the cabin and heads over to the boy's cabin, where she slides her note under the door, Kristen quickly runs away from the cabin to avoid being noticed. Luis was about to leave the cabin when he found the note and began reading, it said...

'Dear Michael,

Love is a powerful and beautiful thing; It binds two people a girl to get sweeped off her feet when she sees a knight in shining armour is true love; a perfect and sweet little are a true prince; sticking up for your friends and making sure they're safe; I wish you'd make me feel this 're sweet, kind and truly a great friend; but I'd wish you could see me like I see you; a prince.

From, Your Secret Admirer'

Luis gasped in shock and a bit of envy, he rushed to give Michael the note addressed to him

***confessionals***

**Luis: **So one of the girls likes Michael? Lucky!

**Michael:** So a girl likes me? Well I dont know what to say...

**Kristen: **I hope Michael likes my letter, I had Nikki help me with it!

**Nikki:** I'm glad to help Kristen, maybe someday I'll have someone *she blushes*

***end confessionals***

* * *

Meanwhile in the Intern cabin, Mike was sleeping but Johan was awake watching Mike, who was rapidly shifting between his personalities

"Ay, so how we gonna get rid of Mal?" Vito asked, still sleeping, Johan wrote down something as Vito spoke

"Not sure mate... Mal is a wily one!" Manitoba replied

"We needs uns idea! We cannot let Mal succeed in... whatever he is planning!" Svetlana called out

"I dont know guys, Mal is getting stronger for as long as that girl, Michiko, is here! And I just cant boot her off of the show!" Mike stated, he was obviously conflicted about the situation "What do you think Chester?"

"Ehh, as long as he doesnt give me any problems!" Chester replied without any emotion

Johan left the boy's room and met up with Briar, she gave him the notes he wrote down

"What did you find out?" Briar asked

"Well from what I gathered Mike has about 5 personalities: first is Vito, he sounds like an Italian tough guy, he doesnt seem very bright though. Then theres Svetlana, she sounds Russian or Swedish, Manitoba, who speaks with an Australian accent. Chester, who sounds like an old man, and Mal, I dont have much info on him, but from what the other personalities say about him, he sounds like bad news!" Johan reported

Mike had woken up during Johan explanation to Briar, he approached them and looked around for the other interns, once he noticed the 3 of them were alone, he began speaking.

"Hey thanks again for helping me out, but if its ok, id like to have this secret just between us!" Mike pleaded, the other 2 nodded in agreement

"Great!" Mike said "Also I had this awesome idea for the prank war..." he continues before Chris' voice blares through the speakers

"Attention campers, please report to the beach immediately for today's challenge!" Chris said, the interns and campers then went to meet with Chris

* * *

Once everyone was at the beach, Chris was ready to give the contestants the challenge

"Everyone here? Good! Now today's challenge is a canoe race to the deadly Boney Island, once you get there you'll trek through to the other side, I'll give you further instructions once you get there!" Chris said, Boney island could be seen in the distance, the part that stood out the most was a rock formation that appeared to have the face of a skull, Luis grew increasingly more frightened

***confessionals***

**Luis:** Did Chris say Boney Island was d-d-d-deadly?!

**Hayden:** Tamara did not go with the plan in the last challenge, she is on razor thin ice!

**Astrid:** I figured I've been too quiet for a while! I was scopin' out the competition, from here on forward im gonna rock this competition!

***end confessionals***

"What are you all waiting for? Go!" Chris shouted, he shot a gun in the air to signal that the game was on, once everybody was running, a pigeon fell from the sky, it was dead from the bullet Chris fired into the air

"Oops!" Chris said, not feeling too much remorse

* * *

At the beach, the contestants were trying to decide who would go with who, there were multiple canoes available, they were either Green for Gophers or Red for the Bass. Damion had approached Corlissa

"Hey Corlissa, why don't we go on a canoe together!' Suggested Damion

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Corlissa answered, trying to sound as cool as possible

***confessional***

**Corlissa: **Yes! Now I just have to make sure I dont mess up, in the challenge or with Damion

**Damion: **She said yes! Now I just have to play it cool!

**Johan:** Thank goodness Chris said he didn't need us for this challenge, now we have something more important to worry about!

***end confessional***

For the Bass, Damion and Corlissa shared a canoe, Blake and Dominic shared one, leaving Dutch, Michiko, and Charlotte to share one

For the Gophers, Michael and Kristen shared one, Hayden and Tamara shared one, Ruby and Viola, leaving Alyx, Luis, and Astrid to share a canoe

During the ride, Corlissa and Damion just talked about normal things and were getting to know each other, they were both desperately trying not to blush. Blake was trying to talk to Dominic, although he didn't really answer, Blake knew he was listening to her and understood her. Dutch and Michiko refused to speak to each other. Hayden was speaking to Tamara about her performance in the previous challenge.

"You were supposed to throw the challenge. We were going to have Ruby gone!" Hayden starts, his voice sounded unnaturally calm but Tamara knew he was not happy

"S-Sorry!" Was all she could say

Hayden pondered for a moment before speaking up again. "It's fine, but the team now sees Ruby as a strong teammate so there's no way of getting rid of her now. We need to pick off someone who nobody would miss, someone like Astrid!"

Tamara still looked uneasy as she didn't want to lose, winning the challenge meant she was safe from elimination, if her team lost then there is a chance that she herself could be voted off, and she couldnt rely on Hayden forever. Reluctantly however, Tamara agreed to vote Astrid off.

Meanwhile, Astrid was telling Alyx and Luis a story as they went along in the canoe, she was about to finish the story...

"And that's what happened!" Astrid stated

"That's amazing! I never knew you were so adventurous!" Luis remarked, Astrid's story impressed him

"Woah!" Alyx squeaked

"Anyway, this may seem very sudden, but we need a plan if we're going to win this game!" Astrid remarked

"Very true, I was thinking that maybe we should form an alliance!" Luis announced, he said it as quietly as possible just to make sure nobody else heard him

"Im in!" Astrid said, Alyx slowly nodded at the proposal, she also joined the alliance

"Great! Now all we need to do is win this challenge!" Luis said

* * *

Once everyone was at Boney island, Chris appeared in a helicopter he spoke into a megaphone, he was going to give the campers their next challenge objective

"Campers, for the next part of the challenge all you need to do is get your canoes through the forest and to the other side of the island!" Chris states, he blew an air horn to signal that the challenge began again, both teams took their canoes and made a mad dash for the forest

Kristen was walking along with Michael, she tried talking to him but he was to preoccupied with trying to get the mosquitoes away from his face.

Since the team was going as a group, Hayden noticed Kristen's attempt at talking ti Michael and notified Tamara of this

***confessional***

**Hayden: **With Kristen being too focused on Michael she can be my next target! Who lets a simple crush get im the way of an opportunity as good as $100,000!?

***end confessional***

The Bass didn't talk much, tension was high on their team since 4 members of their team crushed on each other, Dutch didn't really care and Michiko just wanted to see Mal, eventually Blake struck up a conversation with Dominic

"So Dominic... what do you think of the challenge so far?" She asked, Dominic just shrugged at her question, he wasn't one to talk

***confessional***

**Blake:** I just love how mysterious Dominic is, but im not going to let my crush on him get in my way, I dont need anybody watching over me!

***end confessional***

As the Bass continued walking Corlissa and Damion stopped for some reason. It turns out they had stepped in quicksand

"Guys! Help!" Damion called out, the other Bass tried to reach for them but they couldnt as Damion and Corlissa were too far into the quicksand and they didnt want to risk sinking with them. The more Corlissa and Damion struggled, the faster they sank. Acting quickly, Dominic grabbed a long vine off of a tree and tossed it towards the 2. Corlissa quickly grabbed the vine and pulled Damion and herself out of the quicksand.

"That was close... wayyy to close!" Corlissa stated

"Thanks Dominic, we owe you one!" Damion said, Blake smiled at Dominic and blushed

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gophers weren't having any trouble with their walk, they had just spotted a cave

"This will probably take us to the other side of the island, we have to go through!" Hayden announced, Luis and Tamara both looked uneasy as the cave looked very narrow and not very spacious

"There's gotta be some other way!" Astrid called out, she looked a bit unnerved herself

"Oh quit your whining and let's get a move on already!" Viola stated, she was getting annoyed at the complaints

"This cave is the only way through..." Alyx said, even though she was quiet she was very observative

"Alright..." Astrid sighed in defeat. The group went into the cave when they were almost out they heard growling behind them, they all turned around to see a pack of some sort of large rodent behing them. Luis screamed, prompting the others to run, the rodents gave chase!

"What are those things!?" Ruby screamed

***confessional***

**Chris:** The wooly beaver: a near extinct mammal found only in the caves of Boney Island. Heh heh. Probably should have told them that!

***end confessional***

The Gopher team continued to run when the reached the beach, however they were disappointed to see that the Bass already made it to the beach first.

"What took you guys so long!?" Dutch taunted, Michael and Luis glared at him, Chris soon arrived from a helicopter

"Great now that everyone's here, here's the next part of your challenge, all you need to do is make a fire. The bigger it is, the more points you get. Points will be judged by the size of the flame!" Chris announced, the teams immediately went to go look for firewood

* * *

Meanwhile at the Intern cabin, the interns were watching TV, Johan, Nikki, Ciana, and Chef were all wearing sports Jerseys that had a black stripe, a red stripe and a yellow stripe. Briar, Mike, and Sapphire had similar jerseys, except theirs had white and blue stripes. They were watching the TV in awe

"Come on come on come on!" Johan stammered

Soon the 4 wearing the Yellow, Red, Black jerseys started to shout

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAL!"

It's revealed they were watching the World Cup

"Thats $20 Mike!" Johan said, Mike handed him his twenty

"Don't get so excited!" Briar said "Argentina can still bounce back!"

"There's almost no time left!" Ciana replied

"...And that is it! Germany has secured the victory for the World Cup!" The announcer said, there were cheers and cries coming from the cabin, their shouts reached all the way to Boney Island

* * *

The teams had just heard the interns while they were collecting firewood

"What was that?" Luis asked

"It doesn't matter, just get more wood!" Michael answered

"Alright." Luis said, while they continued gathering wood, Kristen was watching the two, well watching Michael mostly, she then spotted a strange wooden tiki-like doll on the ground

"Woah! Cool!" She said, taking the doll

"Campers, you have 10 minutes remaining! I'd start working on the fires if I were you!" Chris announced, the campers then rushed to the beach, the Gophers' fire looked pretty good, the Bass', for lack of a better term, looked like crap

"This isn't working, I'll be right back!" Dutch said, his team didnt try to stop him, while they were distracted with Dutch, Hayden snuck up on the Bass and took their oars to paddle the canoes, he then tossed them in his team's fire. Dutch returned with a ball of honey covered in leaves and dead twigs, when Corlissa saw what Dutch brought she was furious.

"Time's almost up and you brought us a ball of garbage?!" She steamed

"Calm down!" Dutch replied "I know how to build a fire, this is our key to victory!" Dutch then tossed the ball into the fire, the fire exploded into a large inferno, thankfully nobody was hurt

"Woah!"Chris called "I think its safe to say the Bass have the better fire!" The Gophers moaned and groaned in defeat

"Alright campers, the first team to make it back to the beach back at Camp Wawanackwa wins the challenge!" Chris said and he flew his helicopter back to the camp

The Bass looked around for their pars but couldn't find them

"Hey, where did the oars go?!" Michiko called out, the Bass were surprised when Hayden walked over to them (without his team noticing) he started talking to them

"If you're looking for your oars don't bother, I think I saw Luis and Michael take them and throw them into our fire!" Hayden lied, the Bass however took the bait and assumed he was telling the truth

"How could they sink so low!?" Charlotte questioned in shock

"Argh! Just wait until I get my hands on those two!" Dutch proclaimed

"I guess we're swimming back..." Damion said

Soon, the team took their canoes and swam back to the island, the Gophers still had their oars. Eventually the Bass piled up all their canoes together and swam together as a group, their combined efforts gave then a burst of speed, this helped them get to the beach faster securing the win for the Bass.

"And the Bass win the challenge! Gohpers, looks like I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony again!" The Gophers looked disappointed

* * *

A few hours later, Dutch found Michael and Luis talking to each other about the letter

"So who do you think sent it?" Michael asked

"I dont know, but you're so lucky! Some girl here likes you!" Luis responded

Dutch approached the two, he looked furious

"So you two think you can just go and sabotage the game for me huh?!" Threatened Dutch

"What are you talking about?" Michael said, Michael was answered by a punch to the face.

It didnt take long for the fight to get brutal, Luis got away as fast as he could to get someone to stop the fight, from behind a tree, Kristen was shocked to see the boys fighting. Lotte also happened to be watching from inside her cabin

***confessionals***

**Kristen: **I hope Michael will be ok... what am I saying? Of course he'll be ok, hes like, the strongest guy on the island, and I have my lucky doll to protect him! *she pulls out the cursed doll she took from Boney Island

** Lotte: **I love watching idiots fight! *she laughs wickedly*

***end confessional***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"So, interns, how was the World Cup?" Chris asked, he couldn't watch it as he was preoccupied with the challenge

"Germany won!" Johan answered

"Awesome!" Chris replied "Gophers, you know how this works, if I call your name, you're safe! But before I do, Michael, what happened to you?"

Michael is bruised and he has a bloody nose, he looked angry...

"He and Dutch got into a fight, thankfully Chef and the interns split it up!" Luis answered

"Heh heh! That is awesome!" Chris chuckled "More fights means the ratings will skyrocket! Anyway Michael, youre safe, and so are you Luis!" Chris gave them their marshmallows

"The following competitors are also safe!"

.

.

.

.

"Ruby!"

.

.

.

.

"Viola!"

.

.

.

.

"Tamara!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hayden!"

.

.

.

.

.

"And Astrid! Kristen and Alyx, didn't expect you 2 to be this low, but I can't interfere with the votes! The final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Alyx hiding her face in her hands*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Kristen switching glances from Chris to Michael*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alyx! Sorry Kristen, looks like its time to go!" Chris said

"*sigh* Well, if im leaving then I have to come clean. Michael, I was the one who gave you that note, and I meant every word of it! Thanks Nikki for helping me write it by the way!" Admitted Kristen, she blushed heavily

"No problem Kristen, sorry you have to go" Nikki replied

Before Kristen could head towards the dock, she was stopped by Michael who gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Kristen, I know that wasn't easy to do!" Michael said, the two hugged

"Oh wait!" Kristen said, she ran towards Alyx and handed her the cursed doll

"Here Alyx, why don't you take this!" Kristen said, bidding her friend a fond farewell

* * *

That night, before Alyx went to sleep, the doll's eyes began to glow an ominous red...

Chris stood in front of the cabins

"And that leaves 15! Will the Gophers realize the curse of the mysterious tiki doll? Should I tell them about it? Will the Bass build up a winning streak? Will Luis and Michael survive Dutch's wrath? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**So Kristen is gone, she was an enjoyable character in my opinion. I'll try to give every character a line of dialogue in the story, having many characters in the same story can make things harder, and I know I haven't updated much, but I'll try as much as possible, let me know in the reviews how you felt about this chapter by the way! ^_^**


	10. Love and Paint?

**PLEASE READ!**

**I think I should make things clearer, the poll IS still on, and it will still be on until the merge, once we reach the merge I'll explain why I put the poll up (though im pretty sure some of you already know what im planning. But I've decided to make a slight change to the poll, I was originally going to give the top 15 poll responses a special reward (which doesnt help since the majority of the results are the same, 1 camper has 4 votes, everyone else has 1 or 2. I won't force you all to vote, but it would make things easier, and I am also changing the reward a bit, instead of the top 15 choices im cutting it down to 12. But anyway without further adieu., here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

Chris was at the Dock giving the recap

"Previously on Total Drama Island, the remaining campers took a relaxing canoe trip and hike through the dangerous Boney Island. Meanwhile I let the interns take the day off for some important business. Shockingly though, the Bass surprised everyone with their come-from-behind victory! Leaving Kristen to take a ride on the Dock of shame, but not before letting Michael know about her feelings! Ain't that sweet! 15 campers remain, who will be the next one to ride on the Boat of Losers? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!

* * *

It was about 6 in the morning, everyone was still asleep, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nature. Chris walked in front of the cabins, he had a sly grin on his face and a megaphone was in his hands, he turned the megaphone on and began to speak...

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! FRONT AND CENTER!" Dutch jumped at the rude awakening and hit his head on the bunk bed (he slept on the bottom bunk)

"Ow! Damn it Chris, can't we just sleep in once!" Dutch complained

Meanwhile in the Gopher's cabin the girls had all gotten dressed and were heading outside, Alyx took the tiki doll Kristen gave her before she left, Alyx thought of it as a gift from a friend

***confessional***

**Alyx: **Before Kristen left she gave me this weird tiki thing... she said it was some kind of good luck charm. Honestly I um... don't believe in luck, but Kristen trusts me enough to give it to me so... it has to be special!

***end confessional***

* * *

Chris had all the contestants gathered in front of the cabins, the interns were also there and they had small bags with sandwiches and juice, they also had some paintball guns and a small box that was closed

"This... is your breakfast!" Chris began, the interns tossed the contestants the sandwiches, some began eating immediately while others wanted to wait until they knew what the challenge was first. "As for your challenge..." Chris continued, he opened the small box which was revealed to contain goggles which were red and green depending on the team, red and green noses, and fluffy deer tails.

"Here's how it'll work half of each team will be hunters, the other half will be the deer, your job is to hunt for the other teams deer, hitting another team's deer will grant a point for your team, hitting your own team's deer will resulting in you LOSING a point!" Chris concluded, he looked annoyed at some of the confused faces from a few of the campers

"Basically you're just playing paintball, but you habe a specific target to aim for!" Johan announced

"Thank you Johan!" Chris said, pleased that Johan's explanation seemed to make the contestants all understand

"Killer Bass, your hunters are Damion, Blake, Corlissa, and Dominic!" Chris proclaimed, the interns handed the 4 chosen campers red goggles and paintball guns with red paintballs

"As for the Gophers, your hunters are Michael, Luis, Astrid, and Viola!" The interns handed the Gopher hunters their gear

"The rest of you are deer, all you need to do is try and stay hidden!" Chef personally handed the deer their tails, goggles, and noses. The Bass had red noses and the Gophers had green to correspond with their team colors

"Now, since the Bass won the last challenge, they get a 10 minute head start, so the deer better RUN!" Chris taunted, the Bass all ran into the woods, the deer ran for safety and the Bass hunters ran to find a good spot to pick off the Gopher deer, Dutch glared at Chris before he left. Luis walked up to Michael...

"Michael, this is our chance to get back at Dutch!" Luis said enthusiastically

"I couldn't agree more little man!" Michael replied, he cracked his knuckles and had an eager grin on his face, Luis was also showing more confidence

Meanwhile Hayden approached Tamara and whispered into her ear

"Once the game starts, stay low and stay quiet, try to find me and we'll look for a place to hide!" Hayden ordered, unbeknownst to them Nikki managed to hear Hayden whisper

***confessionals***

**Nikki: **Aww, it looks like Hayden and Tamara are getting some alone time together! ... Ha, im only joking, it's probably just a plan for the challenge, but who knows, maybe something will come up between them!

**Tamara: **Being in this alliance with Hayden has been tough, but I know with him, im safe, he's super smart... and he's kinda cute! *she blushes*

**Hayden: **Tamara seems to be more and more happy being around me... I can use this to my advantage! If she has a crush on me, then I can use that crush to get her to do some dirty work for me! If she gets caught then she'll take the blame and get sent home! Either way... im safe hehehe!

***confessionals***

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and the challenge had begun, Viola was searching for any Bass deer when she hears some rustling and grunting coming from a nearby bush, Viola gets ready to shoot, but she puts the gun down when she finds out that it was just Ruby trying to find a place to hide

"Ruby, don't do that, I almost shot you full of paint!" Viola snaps

"Well sorr-ee!" Ruby hisses back "I'm just trying to find a place to lay low for a while until the challenge is over!" The two don't know they're being watched from a nearby tree above them, the person inside the tree tries to get their attention

"Psst! Hey girls, up here!" The person says, Viola and Ruby look up into the tree, Viola readies her paintball gun, ready to fire, however they breathe a sigh of relief when the person turns out to just be Astrid

"Astrid, this isn't the place to scare us!" Ruby says

"Sorry, but I have an idea, if we're going to go far in this game we need a plan! So I've been thinking, how about we make a girl's alliance!" Astrid proposes

"... Sure..." Ruby reluctantly agrees

"Alright..." Viola approves

"Great, I'll try to find Alyx and Tamara and see if we can get their votes as well!" Astrid says before running off

"So we have a game plan, but we need to keep moving, we cant afford to lose! Stay close!" Viola says

* * *

In the intern's cabin, Sapphire had just shaken up a 6-pack of sodas in the fridge and quickly went into the next room discreetly, waiting for the action to unfold, Mike, Briar, Johan, and Nikki entered the kitchen and each grabbed a soda, unknowing of Sapphire's plot. When Johan handed Nikki her soda, their hands touched and both immediately blushed, Briar and Mike saw this and immediately teased the two

"Nikki and Johan sitting in a tree...!" Briar began

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mike finished, Nikki and Johan began blushing even harder and they glared at their fellow interns

"Come on guys, what are you 4!?" Johan remarked

"Calm down dude, we're only teasing!" Mike said, trying to calm his flustered friend down, he opened his soda and was met with a blast of soda hitting his face, the others quickly laughed at Mike's karma

"Ok, maybe I kinda deserved that!" Mike said, half-laughing, the others opened their sodas and were met with the same misfortune, Sapphire called out to the group from the room she was in

"Gotcha!" She said, the group went to their respective rooms to go change, Ciana, who was not there to witness the prank, took a soda, and also had it splash onto her face, Sapphire laughed again.

***confessionals***

**Nikki: **Ok, well, maybe I do have a bit of a crush on Johan, he's super sweet, and we have bonded well since I got here! *she begins to blush*

**Sapphire: **Ah, this prank war is too fun, still kinda wish I was going for the $100,000. I would've won for sure!

**Mike:** I was only playing with Johan and Nikki, they're cool! And besides, if they do like each other, the least I could do is help right!

**Briar: **As enjoyable as this prank war has been, I'd like to help Mike with his condition, over the passing days Johan and I have been able to study Mike's alternate personalities, most of them seem like they couldn't do much harm, the only 2 that could be troublesome would be Vito and Mal, Vito can be suppressed and dealt with easily, so long as Mike keeps his shirt on. But this 'Mal' character is just baffling

**Ciana: **I wonder if Chris would ever let us compete if he ever has another season?

**Johan: **Ok I admit it, I have a crush on Nikki! *he quickly blushes* And it's not for her body! Even though she is really pretty, I like her because she's just been so nice to me and helped me a lot!

***end confessionals***

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Corlissa and Damion decided to go together to hunt for the Gopher deer, things were going very slowly until they spotted Alyx sitting by a tree

"Sshhh! Look over there!" Corlissa said, trying not to get spotted by Alyx

Damion got the message and went with her to sneak up on Alyx, they were a few feet away when Damion stepped on a twig, Alyx looked up when she heard the snap of the twig and began running.

The 2 hunters gave chase, Corlissa almost had a clean shot at Alyx before she tripped on a tree root and twisted her ankle, Damion rushed over to his teammate and helped her, though this led to Alyx getting away

"Thanks for helping me, but you could've gone after her!" Corlissa states

"I could've but you're more important!" Damion answered with a blush. Corlissa blushed at Damion's responce and hugged him, Corlissa tried to walk it off but she couldn't even keep her balance. Damion handed Corlissa his paintball gun and had Corlissa ride on his back.

***confessional***

**Corlissa: **Not only was Damion's idea reallyyyy sweet, but it was also pretty smart, if I had 2 guns that means more firepower and a bigger opportunity to kick ass!

***end confessional***

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

Alyx was still running when she had accidentally run into Astrid, knocking both girls down

"Alyx, glad I found you, I had this idea for a girls alliance, Ruby and Viola are already in, if we have your vote we're safe!" Astrid began, Alyx seemed a little unsure if she should join, Ruby and Viola both intimidated Alyx. Alyx hesitated for a few moments but eventually agreed to Astrid alliance.

"Great, you're a real pal Alyx!" Astrid said before running off, this brought a smile to Alyx's face

However her smile quickly went to surprise when she was hit with a paintball, she tried to look for where it came from but her assailant ran away before she could see them, it is revealed however that Dominic had made the shot

***confessional* (geez there are a lot of confessionals in this chapter!)**

**Alyx:** I'm... making friends! Its gotta be the lucky tiki doll Kristen gave me! *Alyx digs around for the doll before finally realizing she had lost it, she gasps at this realization*

***end confessional***

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Dominic had not been spotted and was taking a break, he caught up with Blake a few minutes later

"Oh h-hey Dominic!" Blake said, blushing a little bit, Dominic smiled at her

"Hey um, Dominic, I was wondering if you would want to stay with me! For this challenge I mean!" Blake stuttered, she expected Dominic to turn her down, but was surprised and overjoyed when Dominic nodded his head in agreement.

As the pair continued, they came across Hayden and Tamara, Hayden was telling Tamara who they would vote for if they lose. Their plotting was soon interrupted when the two were hit with paintballs. Hayden ran as fast as he could and Tamara ran after him. Dominic and Blake high-fived at their score. They smiled at each other, Blake was even about to go in for a kiss, Dominic, looked a bit surprised but he seemed ok with it. However this romantic moment was cut short when Dutch interrupted them...

"Hey lovebirds, stay focused, if you wanna do that, you can do it on the boat ride home!" He taunted, the two glared at him and walked away. Before Dutch could go anywhere he was approached by Lotte

"Oh, hey, whats up?" Dutch asked, trying to sound as cool as possible

"What's up is that this game is probably going to take forever and I don't have that kind of patience!" Lotte proclaimed

"Now you're talking! Where do we start?" Dutch said, eager to get the game over with

"Glad to see you're as eager as I am!" Lotte said with a bit of a seductive tone "Here's what we do..." he words trailed off

***confessionals***

**Charlotte: ***she sighs* I wonder how Dutch is gonna react when he finds out that Lotte is only a split personality...

**Dutch: **So Charlotte is hot and cruel... I like it!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Back with the interns, Nikki, Mike, and Johan had set up a simple 'bucket on the door' prank, Ciana had just opened the door and was doused in the liquid

"Oh haha guys, _tooooootally hilarious_!" She said, clearly unimpressed with the simple prank

"Yeah I guess it was pretty weak... or it would be if we actually used water!" Johan remarks, Ciana gets a shocked look on her face

"Please tell me this isn't-" Ciana begins before getting cut off by Johan

"EWW NO! We're not THAT gross!" He says

"So... what is it then?" Ciana asks, still very unsure

"We're not telling!" Mike teased, Ciana pouted at Mike's statement

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

Tamara had been separated from Hayden and was on her own, she started to get very worried as she had not seen another person in an hour, she was tempted to call for help, but before she could...

"Tamara!" A voice called, Tamsra turned to the direction of the voice and was relieved to see that it was just Astrid

"Astrid, thank goodness! I was starting to get lonely by myself!" Tamara said

"Well you're fine!" Astrid replies, smiling at her teammate "Anyway, the other girls and I are making a girl's alliance, together we can overpower the boys!"

"I - I dont know Astrid..." Tamara answered, not wanting to tell Astrid about her current alliance with Hayden

"Well... why dont you tell me back at the cabin, if we lose we could really use your vote!" Astrid says

Chris then makes an announcement over an intercom system placed throughout the woods

"Attention campers! The game is halfway over, better put it in high gear!" Chris says

"We have to move! Why don't you stick close so we dont get separated!" Astrid suggests, the two then begin start moving again

Just a few feet away from the two, Michiko had found the exact same tiki doll that Alyx had dropped earlier, Michiko inspects the doll a bit before keeping it

***confessional***

**Michiko: **I don't know exactly what this is, maybe I'll give it ti Mal, maybe he'll let me have it!

***end confessional***

* * *

Several hours later, the Gophers had successfully managed to get a few good shots on the Bass deer, but the Gophers had not let up and got in some good hits as well. Though the Bass had a significant lead since Lotte and Dutch appeared to have set traps involving their paintballs and even camouflaging themselves! Eventually Chris got on the intercom again

"Attention campers, report to the mess hall immediately for the final results of the challenge, so get your butts over here pronto!" Chris ordered.

Once everyone was in the mess hall Chris was ready to speak

"Well, I think we can all agree that this was a long and interesting day! The interns and I looked over all the footage from today's challenge. The Gopher's final score is... 12!" Chris stated, the Gophers looked pleased with that score

"And the winner is... The Killer Bass with a score of 15!"

The Bass cheered, while the Gophers groaned and looked down in disappointment

* * *

Some time later the Gopher girls were debating on which boy to vote off

"How about we pick off the weakest link first? Plus Luis doesn't look like he could survive this competition anyway!" Viola said

"True, but wouldn't it be better to take out the greatest threat first and then take on the weakest member?" Ruby noted

"Who do you think should go Tamara?" Astrid asked

"Oh! Um... I uh, c-can we keep Hayden in?" Tamara stuttered

"Sure Tamara, I mean seeing as how you like him and all!" Astrid teased, Tamara blushed at this, but she didnt retaliate, unbeknownst to the girls, Hayden had been listening in to their debate

***confessionals***

**Tamara: **Ok, maybe I do have a crush on Hayden, is that bad?

**Hayden: **So Tamara has a crush on me? This is perfect, I could use this crush as a way to manipulate her!

***end confessionals***

"So it's settled, we vote off Michael!" Astrid announced, the girls all agreed

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Everyone except the Bass had gathered for the elimination ceremony, Chef had handed Chris the marshmallows

"Oh yeah, thanks Chef for letting me use some of your hunting gear for the challenge!" Chris chuckled

"If I find out that one thing is damaged, you owe me $50!" Chef shouted

"Noted! Anyway, Gophers you know how this works, if I say your name then youre safe... for now!" Chris began

"The following campers are safe!"

"Astrid!"

.

.

.

"Hayden!"

.

.

.

"Viola!"

.

.

.

"Ruby!"

.

.

.

"Tamara!"

.

.

.

"And Luis!"

.

.

.

.

"Michael and Alyx! Interesting choices for the bottom 2! But hey, this ain't my choice!" Chris said

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Alyx shaking*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Michael looking worried

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Luis looking anxious*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Michael!" The girls gasped at their plan ending in failure

***confessionals***

**Astrid: **But we didn't... how did... how!?

**Hayden: **Alright I'll come clean! I tampered with the votes, Michael may prove useful with his physical strength, and without him Dutch would kill Luis, who is also needed for his brainpower, having Alyx eliminated wouldn't be too much of a loss

**Alyx: *** she is crying into her hands* I deserve to go home, I lost my friend's good luck charm, I let her down!

***end confessionals***

"Well Alyx... the boat of losers is over there!" Chris said

"Wait! This has got to be some sort of mistake! None of us voted for Alyx!" Viola argued

"Sorry girls, those are the rules!" Chris replied, he seemed very serious about this

"Can we at least have a group hug first?" Tamara asked, Chris allowed this and the Gopher girls shared a group hug before Alyx was sent off

* * *

Later that evening, Michiko went to see Mal about the tiki doll...

"Sorry, I have no idea what this is." Mal asked "You should head back to your cabin, if anyone sees you here they'll get suspicious!"

"O-ok Mal!" Michiko said, smiling at her crush before heading back to her cabin, the two of them didn't notice the doll's eyes glowing when Mal and Michiko spoke to each other. This took effect in Mike's mind, while Mike was sleeping Mal appeared before Mike and the other personalities.

"You! I don't know what youre planning but I wont let you hurt anyone!" Mike warned

Mal simply smiled at his response and he instantly charged at him and the personalities

The others put up their fists, ready to fight, Chester even had a cane ready!

Meanwhile Chris sat at a monitor screen, watching all the action unfold with Chef

"I told ya' getting experimental cameras in the intern's head would be cool!" Chris said, Chef nodded in agreement

"14 campers remain! Looks like love is in the air, but will it blossom? Will the curse of the tiki doll pass onto the Killer Bass? Will Tamara tell the girls that she and Hayden are in an alliance? And what will become of Michiko and Mike or is it Mal? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

**Well there goes Alyx, I enjoyed writing for her, it's always nice to see a shy character open up! Anyway, I know im pretty much beating you all over the head with this, but I really need the poll to get more results, if you have any questions about it, just ask! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^**


	11. Lovin' in the Kitchen

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I might as well just say this now, everybody knows it already. The poll will decide who will be going on to the next season, the reason I changed the results is because I want to know if you want the interns to compete in the next season, if you want them to compete then I'll include them, if not, then they will host the Aftermath show with the contestants who did not make it to season 2. From the results, a certain camper has his spot in season 2 pretty much secured, but now that you know what the poll is for the results will be tallied once 6 campers remain. But I'm wasting your time, please enjoy the chapter and hopefully I can get more votes so it wont be a 5-way tie for several campers :p But without further adieu, here's Chapter 11, read it, review it, and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chris was ready to give the recap

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining campers played a nice game of paintball, some relationships are growing and alliances are brewing! But it was Alyx who was sent home, kinda sad how she felt after accidentally losing her 'good luck charm' hehe! With 14 campers left, we're coming close to the halfway point and after today only 13 will stay! Who will be next to take a ride on the Boat of Losers? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

The interns were still sleeping, inside Mike's mind he and the other personalities were still fighting Mal, each one taking control of Mike's body for a few moments. This woke up Johan who began to write down what was happening to Mike

***confessional***

**Johan: **I'm not sure what's going on with Mike, but I'm his friend and I have to help him! I need to let Briar know what's going on!

***end confessional***

Inside Mike's mind Mal had managed to push all the other personalities back, despite them having greater numbers

"Give up! Im stronger than all of you, soon I'll be in control! ME!" Mal shouted

"No... you... WON'T!" Mike shouted back at Mal, punching him in the face

Meanwhile, Johan woke Briar up and let her know what was going on with Mike, they watched the personalities rapidly shift in control. They were unsure if they should wake Mike up, the risk of them encountering a different personality was too high

* * *

In the Gopher cabin, the boys had woken up and gotten dressed

"Morning Michael!" Luis greeted cheerfully

"Hey Little Man!" Michael replied, still a little sleepy, Hayden didn't bother to say anything to either of them

***confessional***

**Hayden: **Seeing Michael and Luis so friendly with each other makes me sick, but having Tamara as my only ally won't get me very far, Chris will undoubtedly merge the teams soon, once that happens I wont have many allies once Tamara gets voted off. It looks like I have no choice but to *Hayden shudders a bit* be friends with Luis and Michael

***end confessional***

In the girls side of the cabin, the girls were still confused about how Alyx was eliminated since the girls all voted for Michael and the boys' votes wouldn't be enough

"One of them HAS to have messed with the votes! But who?" Ruby questioned

"It most likely has to be Michael, he might have found out we were voting for him and messed with the votes!" Viola concluded

"Maybe it was Luis! Michael protects him from Dutch, maybe he cheated to have someone watch his back?" Astrid guessed

Their debate was cut short when the loudspeaker turned on

"Attention campers, please report to the Mess Hall for today's challenge!" Chris said

* * *

Once everyone gathered at the Mess Hall, Chris was ready to tell the competitors their challenge

"Today I decided to give Chef a break from cooking!" Chris began, the campers cheered, they thought that Chef wouldn't be serving them food today

"Hold it! I didn't say Chef wouldn't be feeding you, for today's challenge, you'll be cooking a meal for 3 of the interns!" Chris said, Sapphire, Briar, and Ciana stepped forward, they would judge the meals

"What about us?" Nikki asked

"You'll be watching the campers, just to make sure nothing gets out of hand!" Chris answered, he noticed Mike was holding his head in pain, Michiko looked noticeably concerned for him

"Hey Mike. You alright?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just have a bit of a headache!" Mike answered

"Alright... anyway the produce you need to cook is supplied for you in the kitchen, just decide what you're making, cook it, and serve the interns!" Chris concluded

* * *

The Bass were deciding what to cook

"How about a Spanish meal?" Damion proposed

"You know that isn't a bad idea!" Charlotte said

"Ehh why not!" Dutch agreed, everyone seemed surprised that Dutch agreed without a fight

"So you guys are cooking a Spanish meal? If you need any advice on what Spanish food to make, I'm your guy!" Johan said, Johan was Hispanic

"Great!" Blake said, Michiko pulled Johan aside

"Hey, is Mal ok?" She asked, Johan seemed surprised about her asking about Mal. Mike told him Mal was bad news but to reassure Michiko, Johan responded

"Mal will be fine, a little aspirin and a nap and he'll be fine in no time!"

Michiko breathed a sigh of relief with Johan's answer, the two went back the the rest of the Bass to help with the meal

* * *

The Gophers had a bit of trouble deciding what meal to cook, the girls were angry at Michael for tampering with the votes, though they were still unaware that it was Hayden who cheated

"How about an Italian meal?" Michael suggested

"Sounds good!" Hayden replied, trying to get on Michael's good side, Hayden glanced at Tamara and smiled, Tamara smiled a bit

"Sounds good to me!" Tamara said, surprising the girls, but they didn't retaliate, they went along with the idea, the girls didn't want to start a fight now...

"So what food should we cook specifically?" Luis asked

"Wait I have an idea!" Tamara called out...

* * *

Johan handed Damion the recipes for 3 Spanish meals

"Just follow the recipes and you should be fine!" Johan said

"Thanks Johan! We owe you one!" Damion replied

"Actually there's a way you can repay me now! The other interns and I are in the middle of a prank ear, and since you're a prankster yourself, maybe you can help me?" Johan asked, Damion gave him a confident smirk, and he nodded in agreement

* * *

Inside Mike head, Vito had pushed Mal to the wall of Mike's mind, there was some sort of vacuum on the wall, Svetlana was helping Vito push Mal over to the vacuum, once Mal noticed what they were trying to do he overpowered both of them!

"Im not going anywhere!" He threatened, Chester hit Mal in the back of the head with the cane he had, it didn't knock Mal out, but it gave Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, and Mike the opportunity to overpower Mal

"It won't end like this! This is my time! MY TIME!" Mal yelled

"I got rid of you once and I can do it again!" Mike said pushing Mal over to the vacuum

The vacuum even had a sign above it, it read 'The Right Ear'

* * *

The Bass then tried to decide who would cook what, but they had trouble. Michiko and Dutch were arguing abiut who would use a frying pan, they both had it in their hands

"Let go!" Michiko shouted

"You let go!" Dutch retaliated, Michiko gave Dutch a murderous glare it managed to spook Dutch into letting go of the frying pan, however it flew out of Michiko's hand and out of an open window. Outside, Mike was sitting down by a tree trying to relieve his headache, and unfortunately, he was hit with the frying pan

Back inside Mike's mind, just as the frying pan hit Mike, Chester managed to push a button that activated the vacuum, it sucked Mal out of Mike's head

Mike was knocked out from the blow to the head, his head being hidden by a bush, unseen by anybody, a snake-like shadow had exited Mike's right ear and escaped into the forest. The Bass went to go find the frying pan and were shocked to see Mike knocked out

"Mal!" Michiko shrieked, tending to Mike's injury, Dominic found the frying pan and guided the others back ti the kitchen

Johan and Nikki saw Michiko and Mike, they ran to them to try and help, but they didn't even step within 5 feet of Mike without Michiko giving them a death glare and hissing at the pair, prompting them to slowly back away into the mess hall

* * *

The Screaming Gophers seemed to be working well together, though the girls refused to speak with Michael or Luis, while they were preparing the food Hayden pulled Tamara outside

***confessional***

**Hayden: **The girls still think Michael and Luis tampered with the votes! The fools! But to make sure the girls don't suspect me I may have to flirt my way out of this. And I know just how to do it!

***end confessional***

"Tamara, we've been in this alliance for a while now... but this isn't about the competition anymore. Its just about you and me!" Hayden said, Tamara began to blush

"Tamara... will you go out with me?" Hayden asked, Tamara hugged him and said...

"Yes!"

***confessionals***

**Tamara: ***she is squealing in joy*

**Nikki:** I saw what Hayden did! It was SOOOO cute!

**Hayden: **Too easy! *he begins laughing maniacally*

***end confessionals***

The new couple came inside holding hands, the others noticed this and congratulated the new couple

***confessional* (how long has it been? 5 seconds?)**

**Luis: **Hayden is lucky! It must be cool to have a girlfriend

***end confessional***

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bass were getting picking up the pace with their cooking, Michiko was still tending to Mike, still thinking he was Mal. Corlissa and Damion reached for a spoon to stir the dessert when their hands touched. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed

"Oh, here why don't you take it!" Corlissa said

"No, you use it! I insist!" Damion replied, they were silent for a moment...

Before leaning forward and sharing their first kiss! However the moment didn't last long as Chris entered the kitchen to check on the campers

"Hey! Less kissing, more cooking!" Chris said, Corlissa and Damion glared angrily at Chris who just smirked at them

***confessionals***

**Corlissa: **Ugh... seriously Chris!?

**Damion: **Well the kiss didn't last long but at least I got a kiss! Does this mean Corlissa is my girlfriend now?

***end confessionals***

Dutch looked at Charlotte, he expected her to do something cruel, he was still unaware of the fact that Lotte was just a split personality. Charlotte noticed Dutch looking at her expectantly and she sighed.

"You've got 20 minutes campers!" Chris called out, the campers watched the food baking or just talked with each other, Luis noticed Dutch looking at Charlotte instead of glaring at him and Michael

***confessional***

**Luis: **Why was Dutch watching Charlotte? Would he stoop so low as to bully a girl? No... that cant be, I don't think anyone could be THAT mean! Of course... this is Dutch I'm talking about...

***end confessional***

* * *

Time was up and the campers brought out the food for the interns

"It's about time! We're starving!" Ciana whined, Viola gave her a bit of an annoyed look for her whining

"Alright, now that the food's ready who will serve their meal first?" Chris asked, both teams just stood there silently, Chris began to grow impatient...

"Alright, we'll flip a coin! Bass since you won the last challenge you call it!" Chris announced, the Bass debated on which side they bet on, Charlotte gave the decision

"Tails!" She said, Chris flipped the coin and sure enough, it landed on tails

"Alright, Killer Bass, you're up!" Chris said

* * *

The Killer Bass set up the table the interns would be eating on with a tropical design including, an orange table cloth, tropical flowers (which were plastic), and the cursed tiki doll (nobody knew it was cursed)

"Alright Bass, what did you make?" Chris asked

"We decided to go with a Spanish meal!" Blake replied, Chris looked a bit confused

"I kinda figured you would go with a Japanese meal..." Chris said

"Does it matter?" Michiko questioned, Chris just shrugged at her response, Charlotte gave the interns a portion of each dish

"We prepared some Cocído, Coffee Flan for dessert, and Esca... Escabe... how do you pronounce this?" Dutch said, unable to pronounce the name of the final dish

"Escabeché!" Johan said

The girls wasted no time in eating the meal, Briar seemed pleased with the meal overall, Ciana didn't like the sweet taste of the Flan, and Sapphire felt that the Cocido was too spice. Corlissa grabbed Damion's handing, the team was nervous of how their food would be judged. Once the girls finished, they were ready for their evaluation

"So how was it?" Chris asked

"It was really good! I give it an 8 out of 10!" Briar said

"The dessert was a bit too sweet for my liking! I give it a 6." Ciana stated without much enthusiasm

"It was kinda spicy, im giving a 6 as well..." Sapphire judged

"So the Bass' final score is a 20 out of 30, not looking too good!" Chris said "Gophers, can you beat it?"

The Gophers set up the table like an Italian bistro, with more urban flowers like roses and tulips.

Ruby, Viola, and Astrid gave the interns their meal

"We went with an Italian themed meal with Peppered Shrimped Alfredo..." Ruby began

"Antipasto..." Tamara continued

"And Italian cream cheese and Ricotta cheesecake!" Viola finished

"A bit cliché but lets see how it goes!" Chris said, the girls seemed to really enjoy the meal, though Ciana seemed a bit unsure with the cheesecake

"Its amazing! A perfect 10!" Sapphire said

"Just like I said im not too big on sweets, but otherwise, its pretty good, I give it a 7!" Ciana said

" That's 17 out of 30, Gophers, if Briar gives you a low score its back to the elimination ceremony!" Chris taunted

Briar was still eating and seemed pleased with the food

"Can I have seconds?" She asked, Chris gave her an annoyed look "Oh! And I give it a perfect 10!"

"And there you have it, the Gophers come back with a win! Killer Bass, looks like you're sending a fish home!" Chris announced, the Gophers cheered at their victory Hayden even kissed Tamara!

* * *

After the challenge Mike regained consciousness, he woke up in the intern's cabin, the others were waiting for him to wake up

"Ugh... what hit me?" Mike asked

"Apparently a frying pan knocked your lights out!" Sapphire answered

"From what Chef told us, you should be fine in a couple of hours." Nikki added

"Well its been a long day, why don't we just watch the elimination and head off to bed!" Johan suggested, the others all agreed

Inside Mike's mind, the personalities were celebrating Mal's ejection from Mike's mind

"Finally, its about time we finally got rid of The Malevolent One!" Manitoba cheered

"Good riddance I say!" Chester added

"This calls for a party!" Vito said, he turned on music on a sound system that seemed to materialize out of nowhere and began to dance to the beat

"And Vito still cannot dance!" Svetlana chuckled, Vito glared at her, Mike still seemed a bit unsure, Manitiba noticed this

"Oi, im sure Mal is gone for good, you won, now you can take things easy!" He said

"I dont know Manitoba... something just seems wrong. Its like Mal is still here... hiding somewhere." Mike remarked

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, everybody was nervous, they all contributed to their loss, Michiko was holding the cursed doll

"Well this day has certainly been interesting! We saw romance and pain, this'll be great for the ratings!" Chris began, Nikki handed Chris the marshmallows

"You know the drill, if I call your name then you're safe!"

"Dominic!"

.

.

.

.

"Corlissa!"

.

.

.

.

"Blake!"

.

.

.

.

"Charlotte!"

.

.

.

.

"Damion!"

"Michiko, you're on the chopping block for worrying more about Mike than winning the challenge!" Chris said

"His name is Mal!" Michiko retaliated, Chris looked confused but shrugged it off

"Whatever... Dutch, its always you isn't it!" Chris teased, Dutch just grunted angrily at Chris

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***confessionals***

**Mike: **I still don't know why Michiko likes Mal so much! And why do I feel like Mal is still here?!

**Michiko: **I can't leave, not without Mal, and nobody is going to get in my way!

**Dutch: **I'm not leaving, I always find a way out of elimination, and it won't change now!

***end confessionals***

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Dutch looking angry*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Michiko looking irritated*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Mike looking anxious*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You always seem to find a way out of this Dutch! You're safe!" Chris said, tossing the final marshmallow to Dutch

Michiko stood up and rushed to Mike, she gave him the cursed tiki doll, Chris recognized it as an item from Boney Island

"Wait, you took an item from Boney Island!? You should never do that, it could be cursed!" Chris shouted, everyone gasped "Nikki, get rid of this!" Chris handed Nikki the cursed doll.

"Wait! I need to stay goodbye to Mal!" Michiko called out, Chef dragged her to the Dock of Shame

"Hold it!" A voice called out from the forest, everybody gasped when they saw who it was, even Chris. Mike had a look of pure horror... it was Mal

"Wait! How did... but you... what!?" Mike stammered, Briar and Johan were at a loss for words

"Poor, poor, Mike! See, it's like this, all of the energy from the cursed doll, combined with Michiko's power gave me my own physical body, and it was released once you suffered the blow to the head!" Mal cackled maniacally "And now that I'm free, I have no need for you anymore!" Mal grabbed Michiko's hand and the two stepped on the Boat of Losers together

"Oh Mal!" Michiko swooned, hugging Mal who was laughing maniacally as the boat was driven off. Everyone looked absolutely shocked and speechless at what just happened

"Well... this elimination was... interesting! Join us next time for another dramatic episode of Total Drama Island! ... Am I going crazy?! Please tell me im not!" Chris signed off

* * *

**And so the cursed tiki doll claims its final victim. Though with Michiko's elimination, I'd say she isn't a victim, she got her prize! As for Michiko herself, I really liked the idea of a character with supernatural attributes, though because of her relationship with Mal, she lost focus of the game... and the fact the she gave people very nasty glares and fought back if people got too close to Mike/Mal is based off of the Yandere trope of anime. But anyway, how did you feel about Damion and Corlissa becoming a couple? Will Hayden's plan work? Let me know in the reviews how you feel! ^_^**


	12. 1 Night in Nature

**No Author's Note this time, just read it, review it and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chris was standing at the dock, ready to give his usual recap

"Last time on Total Drama Island, drama is heating up with the campers as they cooked some foreign foods for our wonderful interns! Relationships finally start with a few campers! Some were genuine and sweet (Corlissa and Damion), while others seemed a little fishy (Hayden and Tamara)! Our dear intern Mike had a bit of a rough time, having to deal with a massive headache! A frying pan to the face! And even a battle with his evil personality, Mal, who even made an appearance at the elimination ceremony! At least Michiko got her prize! 13 campers are still standing and once this challenge is over, only 12 will stay! Who will be the next one to fall? I don't know but stay tuned and find out on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The remaining 13 campers were in the mess hall where Chef was serving the campers their breakfast, Chef had just dumped the food onto Ruby's plate, she inspected the food closely

"Is this the leftovers from the cooking challenge?" She asked

"Yeah, it is! Is that a problem soldier!?" Chef asked

"No sir" Ruby replied flatly, she walked over to her table. Tamara was leaning on Hayden's shoulder while Hayden was 'being friends' with Michael and Luis. Ruby began talking with Astrid and Viola

"Should we keep targeting the boys?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, but if we keep winning challenges then were safe." Viola responded

"As much as it would hurt Tamara, we should vote Hayden off if we lose, she needs to stay focused!" Astrid notes

The Killer Bass were also in the middle of their own conversations

"Im still confused about that elimination!" Blake said

"I know, it was wayyyy to weird!" Damion said, he was also holding Corlissa's hand

Lotte was talking to Dutch at the other end of the Bass' table

"What do you say split up the happy couple!" Lotte suggested, giving Dutch a devious smirk, Dutch smiled back at Lotte

***confessional***

**Dutch: **Man, I love how evil Charlotte is! She's awesome!

***end confessional***

The interns were at their table still shocked about what happened at Michiko's elimination

"So lemme' get this straight, you have Multiple Personality Disorder and ya' never told us!" Ciana said

"Well I told Briar and Johan, I just didn't want you guys to think I was a freak!" Mike answered

"Well you're still a freak, but you're cool, we wouldn't have abandoned you or anything, just some teasing is enough!" Ciana replied, the others gave her an annoyed look but the subject quickly changed...

"So Nikki, when are you and Johan getting together?" Sapphire teased, the two interns blushed and gave each other nervous glances

"Well, we're not..." Johan stammered

"It's not that..." Nikki stuttered

The two continued this until Briar stopped them

"Haha! Take it easy, she's only teasing you two! Though you honestly make a good couple!" She said, Chris then entered the mess hall

"Attention campers, today's challenge is about to start!" Chris announced, everyone turned to face him "Follow me!" He said, he led the 2 teams outside and closer to a path that leads into the woods, Johan and Sapphire were holding two large bags, one for each team

"For today's challenge, all you need to do is spend one night in the woods!" Chris said, everyone just stood there silently, they expected him to say more

"That's it?" Luis asked

"Yup! That's it! Just be careful of the wildlife, I hear the bears here don't like intruders. Also, nobody will be giving you any dinner, so you'll have to find your own food! I repeat, Nobody Can Give You Food!" Chris said, referring to the interns at the last statement, the interns all gave a nervous laugh or glared at Chris

"Did you say bears?" Corlissa asked nervously

"Yeah, but don't worry, if you don't mess with them then they won't mess with you!" Chris said with a smile

The interns handed Viola and Charlotte the bags

"These bags contain all you need for a safe night, tents, flashlights, you know. Camping stuff! Now go!" Chris explained, blowing an air horn to signal the start of the challenge

* * *

The Bass had opened their bag, inside of it was a map that contained the location of their designated campsite, they were making their way to their site. Dutch spoke with Charlotte

"The rest of this team is full of lovebirds! Gonna be a riot seeing them split up!" Dutch whispered

***confessional***

**Charlotte:** Should I tell Dutch about Lotte? He seems interested in Lotte's actions, what is he going to say when he finds out Lotte is just a personality... should I tell him my other secret too?

***end confessional***

Blake tried to talk to Dominic...

"So... Dominic... about that kiss we almost had a while back." She says, Dominic looks at her and smiles, the two go in for a kiss...

"Hey guys we're here!" Damion announces, the Killer Bass had reaches their destination, Blake went over to help the team set up the camp, leaving Dominic who looked upset

* * *

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers were setting up their campsite, for the most part they were working together pretty well, Hayden and the girls set up the tent while Michael and Luis went foraging. Hayden was finishing with the tent, Tamara was watching him, clearly smitten. Astrid picked up in this and spoke to Viola and Ruby

"Girls, I know it's mean but we may have to vote Hayden off if we lose, its the only way to get Tammy focused on the game!" Astrid suggested

"Yeah, im sure she'll get over it after a while." Ruby said, she looked unsure. They all looked at Tamara, who was hugging Hayden, he just finished with the tent

***confessionals***

**Viola: **It'll be hard, but maybe voting Hayden off will be for the best! ... If we lose that is!

**Hayden: **As easy as it is to manipulate Tamara, I have to admit, its good to see her treat me like a king!

**Tamara:** Hayden is perfect! Its too bad that we cant both win the money... I guess we could just split the money!

***end confessionals***

Michael and Luis were fishing

"Thanks for taking me fishing Michael! I've never gone before!" Luis said, he was enjoying himself with his friend

"No problem Little Man, let's just try to get these fish fast, I don't think I wanna see Ruby, Viola, OR Astrid mad!" Michael replied, the two boys shared a laugh, Michael quickly became serious

"Listen, about Dutch, whats up with you two, he's a jerk but you two seem to know each other even before the competition..." Michael said, Luis sighed...

"Dutch has been bullying me for a long time, even when I auditioned for the show he stole my camera! I guessed he used the rest of the tape to make his own audition..." Luis explained

"Well if Dutch ever crosses us, he'll have a nice meeting with ol' Lefty here!" Michael joked, putting up his left hand and curling it into a fist, the two began laughing again

***confessionals***

**Luis: **I honestly consider Michael to be one of me best friends on the show! He's been really helpful and I can't thank him enough for helping me get Dutch off my back!

**Michael: **Luis is alright, he's a smart kid! Honestly though, I'm kinda surprised he's made it this far!

***end confessionals**

* * *

Meanwhile, the interns were in their cabin, Johan was hiding in the refrigerator, waiting for someone to open the door, soon enough, Ciana had opened the door to the fridge, Johan yelled in an attempt to scare her. But his plan failed when Ciana punched him in the face!

"Gotta do better than that!" She teased, grabbing a drink from the fridge

Johan got up and took out a notepad from his pocket, the notepad had a list of prank ideas that Damion gave to Johan. Johan crossed out the prank called 'jump-scare'

***confessional***

**Johan: **Well that idea didn't work...

***end confessional***

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the Bass were eating berries that they foraged earlier.

"Honestly, I think we might be able to pull out a win here!" Blake announced

"Hopefully!" Corlissa added

While they were eating, Blake noticed a bit of berry juice on Dominic's cheek

"Dominic..." she said, Dominic turned to face her, a smile and blush on his face

"You've got a little..." she continued wiping the juice off of his face, the two went in for a kiss before Charlotte interrupted them

"BEAR!" She screamed, the team turned to face a bear that smelled the berries and looked at the group... it had a hungry look on its face

***confessional***

**Blake: **Ugh, can't I just have one kiss with the guy I like! Is that too much to ask!

***end confessional***

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gophers were eating the fish that Michael and Luis brought back, however just like Bass, their food also attracted a bear

"AHHHH!" Tamara and Luis screamed, the others stood their ground, ready to fight the bear

"Come and get some!" Michael taunted, the bear roared at them and charged towards Michael.

Michael jumped out of the way before the bear reached him, the bear swiped at him and hit the Gopher's tent

"NOO!" The Gophers screamed in unison

Viola threw a cooked fish as far away as she could, the bear saw this and ran as fast as it could to catch the fish

"Well, there goes our tent..." Astrid said

"At least it cant get any worse..." Tamara said, unfortunately, it began to rain, Hayden gathered some large leaves and shielded Tamara from the rain. The girls seemed a bit irritated that Hayden didn't get leaves for any of them

* * *

Back in the intern's cabin, the interns were eating dinner when the cooked fish that Viola threw earlier crashed through the window and landed in the table they were eating on. The 6 of them sat there awkwardly until the bear crashed through the wall of the cabin

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Briar, Mike, and Nikki scream, Sapphire is shocked that the bear just smashed in through the wall, Nikki clings onto Johan in fear while he is frozen in shock. Ciana however looks irritated, the bear looks at all the food on the table and roars in joy.

"Oh no you don't! I have to work my ass off while you just lay around all day lookin' for food! If you want a bite you're going to have to go through me! And I ain't afraid to have bear for dinner!" Ciana shouted, angering the bear

The bear began to charge at Ciana, but it only took 3 steps before Ciana punched the bear, knocking it out cleanly!

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Sapphire applauded

"Ciana you're a boss!" Johan complimented, Nikki was still hanging onto him, she and Briar look gobsmacked,

"When ya' live the life I do, a bear is the least of your problems!" Ciana explained

***confessionals***

**Mike: **Wow!

**Briar: **How did... she just...

**Ciana: **I was being serious when I said my life is tougher than handling a bear!

***end confessionals***

Ciana, Mike, and Johan carried the unconscious bear outside of the cabin and they all stared at the gaping hole in the cabin

"What is Chris gonna say!?' Nikki worried

"Someone has to tell him..." Sapphire said

* * *

The Gophers were still without a real tent, but with Luis' intelligence and the combined help from the team, they managed to construct a makeshift tent out if the leaves Hayden found

"Well I suppose this is better than nothing..." Ruby said

"It feels really weird sleeping on the wet ground!" Luis whined

"Quit complaining, its better than sleeping in the rain!" Viola said, not wanting to hear any complaining from anybody

Tamara, Michael, and Astrid were already asleep, with Tamara sleeping on Hayden's chest

* * *

The Bass didn't have a good night either, their tent was destroyed as well, and unfortunately for them there weren't any large leaves nearby for them to use for protection, so they had to deal with the rain and the wet ground

Corlissa was shivering from the cold so Damion cuddled with her to preserve heat, they both bkushed and even shared a kiss!

***confessionals***

**Damion: **If im gonna be a good boyfriend then I'll have to protect my girl when she needs me! *he thinks about something for a moment* Speaking of which, I wonder if Johan and Nikki are together yet, they seem to like each other

**Corlissa: **Damion is the sweetest guy ever! Im glad he and I are together! But im not gonna let him get in the way of me winning the money, I'll split it with him when I win!

***end confessional***

* * *

The following morning, the Bass were beginning to wake up, Blake woke up to find herself sleeping on Dominic's chest, she didn't want to wake him up, he seemed so peaceful, Dominic woke up and saw Blake, the two leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by Lotte

"Hey lovebirds! Get up we need to get moving!" She said

The two campers groaned as they got up and started heading back to camp where Chris was already waiting for them, it looked like the were just about to make it, but their hopes were crushed when the Gophers beat them by just a few seconds!

"And the Gophers win!" Chris announced "Bass, looks like its back to the elimination ceremony for ya'! As for you Gophers! You've won an all expenses paid trip to... The Tuck Shop!" Chris said, the Gophers cheered

The interns approached Chris, they had a guilty look on their faces

"What is it?" Chris asked them

"Well... maybe you should see for yourself." Johan said, they went to the intern's cabin where they showed Chris the damaged wall

"Oh this? Yeah I already knew, we have cameras placed everywhere, remember?" Chris said, a few of them glared at Chris

"Hehe no worries, I'll make sure the wall gets fixed later, as for right now, make sure everything is set up for the elimination ceremony!" Chris announced before taking off

"Well, its been a crazy night, lets just take things easy for the day..." Briar said, the others quickly agreed

* * *

Chris was with the Bass at the elimination ceremony, Briar gave him the tray of 5 marshmallows

"Killer Bass, looks like romance is blossoming on your team, its a darn shame that one of them is getting split up!" He began "The following campers are safe..."

"Damion!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Corlissa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Blake!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Charlotte!"

"Dominic, im surprised you're at the bottom 2, as for Dutch. .. not so much!" Dominic looked nervous, Dutch just looked annoyed, Blake looked worried "And the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Dutch looking angry*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Dominic and Blake looking worried*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch! "

Blake looked heartbroken and Dominic looked shocked

"Why Dominic!? Why him!?" She cried

"Sorry Blake, those are the rules." Chris explained

"Can we at least kiss first?' She pleaded

Chris looked at his watch "Ehh, why not, we have 2 minutes left!"

"Finally!" Blake said "Ready Dominic?"

"Yeah!" Dominic answered, surprising everyone a bit, the two finally shared their first kiss and became a couple, their were applauds and cheers from the others, though they quickly ceased as Dominic headed to the Boat of Losers and was sent off, leaving Blake at the dock...

***confessional***

**Blake: **I dont need Dominic or my brother to watch over me but... im just gonna miss him so much! *she begins to tear up*

***end confessional***

"Well this has certainly been a very emotional elimination, 12 campers remain and were almost at the midway point, who will be the next camper to take the Boat of Losers, will another couple be broken up? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!" Chris signed off

* * *

**Now the first of the heartbreak truly begins, Dominic was an interesting character, he cared for others, much like how Derek cared for Blake. Dominic as a character wasn't shy, he was just quiet which was kind of the opposite if Blake who is typically hardheaded and brash. What did you all think of him? Did you enjoy that chapter? Let me know in the reviews! ^_^**


	13. Fighting Fear with Arms Wide Open!

**Sorry for being a bit late with this chapter, I've been having some issues with my phone (I update the chapters using my phone, which explains why there are so many errors, anyway, other than my problems this chapter is up and ready for you to enjoy! Also 50 reviews! *does happy dance* ^_^**

* * *

Chris was standing by the dock ready to give the recap, in the background Chef had just exited the mess hall and was talking to someone on the phone

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining 13 campers had a chance to truly enjoy the wonders of nature, which included, fishing, foraging for food, and meeting the wildlife, hehe. Michael and Luis, seem to be getting along well, The Killer Bass seems to be all lovey-dovey, which made it all the more painful for Blake as she had to say goodbye to her crush, Dominic!"

Chef approaches Chris and hands him the phone

"... Mmm-hmm... alright, looks like our special guests are ready! 12 campers remain! We're almost at the halfway point! Who will be the next one to take a ride on the boat of losers? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

It was just after Dominic's elimination, Blake was still at the dock, she was crying a little bit, Corlissa took her to the campfire pit where the other Bass were waiting.

"Well, it had to happen at some point." Dutch said, earning him a few glares from the others, they sat at the campfire quietly until the Gophers arrived with some snacks they got from the Tuck Shop.

"What do you guys want? Come to rub your victory in our faces?" Blake asked

"Actually we felt bad about you guys having to vote someone off since it would be a high chance that a relationship would have suffered!" Luis stated, the interns arrived soon afterwards

"Now what are you 6 doing here?" Damion asked

"Chris asked us to stay out of the intern's cabin while the wall is being repaired, I'm still shocked at how a cooked fish just flies in through the dining room window, it attracted a bear that just bursts through the wall, thankfully Ciana knocked it out with one punch!" Johan explained

"Well while were here, wanna just chat?" Tamara suggested, the others actually seemed ok with it

Unbeknownst to them all, the food they brought attracted rats

"AHHHH! Rats, get them out of here!" Johan screamed

"Oh calm down you big baby!" Ciana teased

"Its ok! You're gonna be fine!" Nikki reassured, she placed her hand on Johan's, they looked into each other's eyes and blushed

"Sorry about that, im just terrified of rats... and spiders!" Admitted Johan

"Ok, now spiders I agree with, they're just... ewwww! Really any bug is like that for me!" Viola said

***confessional***

**Ruby: **And then everybody started talking about their fears! Hayden was scared if clowns, Viola is scared of bugs, Charlotte is scared if being isolated in darkness, even Corlissa admitted she's scared if Makeovers! Blake said she was scared of her mom for whatever reason...

***end confessional***

"What about you Damion?" Luis asked

"Honestly, im scared of sadness, I just cant deal with people upset!" Damion admitted "What about you Dutch?"

Dutch took a few moments of silence before sighing in defeat and giving his answer

"Im scared of not having control alright!" Dutch said

"What about you Tamara?" Nikki asked

"Im claustrophobic! I can't deal with tight spaces!" Tamara said

"I agree!" Luis said

"Same here!" Astrid added, 3 campers were claustrophobic

"How about you Michael?" Luis asked

"Alright... I'm scared of cheerleaders!" Michael admitted, he blushed as he said this

There were a few laughs around the campfire, Michael blushed the in embarrassment

"What about Ruby?" Hayden questioned, all eyes went towards her

"Im scared of drowning..." she admitted

"Well it's getting late, you guys should get some rest!" Mike said

"Yeah, the hole should be done by now! If not it just shows how cheap Chris is!" Johan remarked, and everyone turned in for the night

* * *

The interns had all woken up and were eating breakfast, Nikki went into the dining room.

"Morning guys!" Nikki greeted, she sat down next to Johan, the others watched them expectantly

"Oh, m-morning Nikki!" Johan returned the greeting, he blushed a bit, Nikki then notices that the others are watching them

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asks

"Will you two just kiss already!" Ciana exclaims, the two interns' eyes go wide in surprise, a blush going on their faces

"Why do you want us to kiss so badly?" Johan asked

"Oh come on, we're not the only ones waiting for you two to kiss!" Sapphire announced

***confessionals***

**Nikki: **They're right! They're not the only ones waiting for me and Johan to kiss, I've checked some Total Drama blogs and the official website. Apparently a lot of you guys want me and Johan to kiss... maybe you'll get your wish *she blushes*

**Johan: **Well, it's no secret that I like Nikki, but I don't think she'd want a guy like me...

**Mike: **All the couples on the show make me remember that I'm still single, and even Mal found someone!

**Ciana: **Hey, I just said what everyone was thinking!

**Briar: **Personally, I think that Nikki and Johan's relationship should just progress naturally, it may be slow but it'll happen!

**Sapphire: **Nikki better kiss Johan soon or else I will! Haha, I'm just joking!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Inside the Killer Bass' cabin, Corlissa was comforting Blake who was still upset over Dominic leaving

"Don't worry about Dominic leaving, just think of it as a reason to fight for the money!" Corlissa said, trying to cheer up her friend

"I know but I just miss him so much!" Blake said

"Well don't let him being gone stop you! Now you have nothing to hold back!" Corlissa proclaimed, that seemed to get Blake out of her doldrums

***confessional***

**Blake: **Corlissa's right! Now that BOTH Derek and Dominic are gone, now I can really go commando!

***end confessional***

* * *

in the Gopher cabin, Hayden was watching Luis and Michael talk

"So it looks like the teams may merge soon!" Luis began

"That's true, and I'm positive the girls are gonna make an alliance to boot us off! So we have to make a guys alliance to counteract it!" Hayden said, butting into their conversation

"Um... yeah, sure Hayden..." Michael said, agreeing to the alliance

"Sounds good!" Luis said, joining as well

"Great!" Hayden said, smirking

The girls were making their next move as well

"So we've been lucky for a while, but that doesn't mean we're invincible!" Viola said

"So are we still targeting Michael?" Ruby asked

"Yup! Luis will be bummed but it's for the best! Its either him or Hayden!" Viola replied, Tamara looked upset when Viola mentioned voting off Hayden

"Plus the merge is coming soon." Ruby added

"That's another thing, if we're going to make it we're going to have to make Corlissa, Charlotte and Blake join the alliance! It'll make us get 7 votes against the guys, we're set if that happens!" Astrid cheered

"Then once the 7 girls are left we'll just have to play for keeps..." Viola said, the others slowly nodded their heads

***confessionals***

**Astrid: **This girl's alliance is great! It just proves that girls are good at planning! Meanwhile the guys argue a lot! I mean Dutch and Michael fight a lot and Dutch bullies Luis, meanwhile Damion and Hayden are dating Corlissa and Tammy, im sure they'll be happy once the plan is a success!

**Viola: **Once the plan is put in action I can almost guarantee that either Michael or Dutch is getting booted off!

***end confessionals***

Chef turned on the intercom

"Attention maggots! Report to the Mess Hall for breakfast!" He shouted

* * *

The contestants and interns were all in the mess hall, Lotte and Dutch were talking to each other

"10 more suckers left and then the money is hours!" Lotte plotted, Dutch looked at her, clearly smitten

"Yeah..." Dutch answered, Lotte didn't really seem to notice Dutch

***confessionals***

**Lotte: **And by 'ours' I mean MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Dutch: **You know what! Fine! I'll say it, I like Charlotte! There, happy now!?

***end confessionals***

Chris entered the mess hall and began to speak "Attention campers! Today's challenge is all about fear!" As Chris said this, a spider landed in front of Viola, causing her to scream and flick the spider away, it landed on Johan who began screaming as well, Ciana smacked him with her tray, flinging the spider off of him. The spider landed on the floor of the mess hall, Briar decided to take action

"Oh for Pete's sake, stop it! You're frightening the poor thing!" She said, she picked the spider up and let it go outside of the mess hall

"Hehe, that was awesome! Anyway let's see who's going first!" Chris said, he took out a hat with paper inside, the papers had the names of all the remaining contestants on it "And it looks like Ruby is going first! Well Ruby, I hope you're ready for a swim!" Ruby's eyes went wide with surprise

* * *

The group stood at a beach, Ruby was wearing her bathing suit

_**Flashback:**_

_"I'm scared of drowning..." ~Ruby_

"Ruby, to score a point for your team all you need to do is stay underwater for 1 minute!" Chris announces

"Hey, wait a sec, if they have more team members than us how can we win?" Dutch protests

"Dutch there is a chance that they make back out of the challenge, if 4 of the Bass do their challenge and only 3 of the Bass complete theirs then the Bass win! But that's just an example!" Chris says

Ruby takes a deep breath and goes underwater, Chris turns on a counter to tell how long Ruby is underwater, everyone remains silent until Chris speaks up

"Ruby, you've completed your minute, you can come up now!" Chris announces, from down below Ruby only heard Chris mumble something, she assumed that Chris would leave her there so she went back up to the surface

"Please tell me I got it!" Ruby pleads, Chris nods his head in approval, letting Ruby know she successfully completed her challenge

"Alright, next is..." Chris began picking a name again, he picked a paper out and read it "Damion!"

* * *

Damion followed Chris to the mess hall, he set up a presentation and Damion had to watch it

_**Flashback:**_

_"Honestly im scared of sadness, I just cant deal with people upset" ~Damion_

"Damion, for your challenge, you need to watch this hour long presentation!" Chris said l

"...That's it?" Damion asked

"Yup that's it! Think you can handle it!" Chris asked, Damion confidently nodded his head "Great, then this shouldn't be too difficult for ya'!" Chris remarked with a sly grin

Corlissa noticed Chris' grin and became a bit worried for Damion

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour Damion!" Chris said before getting everyone outside, everyone left the mess hall, the interns and Corlissa looked inside the mess hall through the window, the presentation Damion needed to watch started playing.

It was a presentation about animal abuse, it looked like anybody watching it could start crying! Damion lasted about 5 minutes before he started crying, he couldn't stand to see the animals hurt and upset, the sad music that played along with it was not helping

* * *

Chris gathered everyone (minus Damion) to the amphitheater, and he was about to chose the next camper

"And the next challenge is for... Charlotte!"

_**Flashback:**_

_"Charlotte is afraid of being isolated in darkness" ~Ruby_

Charlotte was lead to a small cabin, it had no windows at all

"Charlotte all you need to do is to stay in this dark cabin for an hour!" Chris said, Charlotte was visibly shaken but she swallowed her pride and entered the darkness

***confessional***

**Charlotte: **Me and Lotte actually have different fears, I'm scared of isolation, and Lotte is afraid of the dark, being isolated in the dark would bring us both down! But I need to be strong!

***end confessional***

Dutch watched Charlotte enter the cabin, he looked visibly worried. Chris locked the door to the cabin, leaving Charlotte inside

* * *

Next was Viola, a large tub of bugs or of varying varieties swarmed inside

_"...ewwww! Really any bug is like that for me!" ~Viola"_

"Well Viola, if you can sit in this tub of bugs for 10 full seconds, you score a point for your team!" Chris said, Viola stood frozen in fear before slowly getting into the tub of bugs, the timer began to count down from 10

***confessionals***

**Viola: **GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!

**Johan: **I've, never felt such a strange combination of pity... and indigestion!

**Nikki: **Ewwwww

***end confessionals***

Viola had just climbed out of the tub of bugs, her 10 seconds were finished scoring a point for her team

"And that's 2 points for the Gophers, and I think Damion and Charlotte's hour is up!

Chris went to the dark cabin and let Charlotte out, by that point she was Lotte however, Lotte ran out of the dark cabin and into the daylight. She ran into Dutch's arms.

Chris opened the door to the mess hall to check on Damion, the presentation had finished, Damion was sobbing, Corlissa went over to comfort him

"Damion, its ok, you made it!" Corlissa said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, he smiled at her

"Now that both Bass are finished, the score is even at 2 for each team!" Chris announced "Up next is Dutch!"

* * *

Chris brought Dutch to an empty field, Dutch was wearing a sort of green screen outfit, Chef wore a similar one as well, there were several tables with food on them laid out across several parts of the field

"Dutch, for your challenge, you'll have no control over your actions, Chef will be controlling your every move!" Chris stated, Dutch became nervous

_"I'm scared of not being in control." ~Dutch_

Chef made Dutch walk over to one of the tables, he grabbed a cooked fish and began hitting himself with it. Some of the others laughed at Dutch's misfortune, others just watched

Chef made Dutch slap himself, hit himself with a pie and made him dunk his head in ice water!

Chef finally gave Dutch one last punishment, he forced his face into a cake! Once the challenge was over, Dutch was bruised, covered in frosting, and soaking wet, but he still scored a point for his team!

***confessionals***

**Michael: **Ha! Karma's a bitch isn't it!

**Luis: **Seeing Dutch get what was coming to him felt great!

***end confessional***

"That's 3 points for the Gophers and 2 for the Bass, the next one up is... Hayden!

* * *

The group was back at the amphitheater, everyone was sitting down at the bleachers except for Hayden who was waiting on stage

_"Hayden was scared of clowns..." ~Ruby_

Mike walked up in stage wearing clown make up and a clown outfit. Hayden was not creeped out at all, Mike began making balloon animals and honking a horn but Hayden looked more annoyed than scared, Chris whispered something in Johan's ear, Johan understood and went back stage. Mike continued acting like a clown, he even told a few jokes! The others laughed a bit but Hayden still looked bored. That was when Johan opened up a floorboard below the stage behind Hayden. Johan also had clown makeup on, he looked like Pennywise the Clown from the Stephen King novel/movie "It"!

Johan spoke to Hayden in a creepy voice "Hello Hayden..." Hayden turned around and screamed at Johan's appearance, he tried to stomp on Johan, but Johan avoided Hayden's attack. He went back to Chris, removing his clown makeup, Chris began to speak

***confessionals***

**Mike: **Thank goodness I don't have to act like a clown anymore, it was embarrassing!

**Hayden: **Argh! I hate hate hate hate hate clowns!

**Johan: **Honestly, im not surprised dressing up as Pennywise scared Hayden! I mean have you SEEN the movie!?

***end confessionals***

"Since Hayden tried to fight back against the clowns, he earned a point for his team! Its still tied at 3 each!" He announced "Next up is... Corlissa!"

* * *

Corlissa was in the mess hall, Briar and Sapphire were with her, they had an array of makeup with them

_"Even Corlissa admitted she was afraid of makeovers!" ~Ruby_

"Corlissa, to earn the point for your team you have to let Briar and Sapphire give you a makeover and you have to keep it on for the rest of the challenge!" Chris explained, Corlissa gulped in fear

"Whenever you're ready girls!" Chris said, the two interns kicked everyone out of the mess hall, they wanted the makeover result to be a surprise. They began applying the makeup, Briar was putting on some blush while Sapphire worked on her nails.

About 15 minutes later, the door to the mess hall opened Briar and Sapphire stepped outside with Corlissa right behind them, they had a tablecloth in front of Corlissa, shielding her from the others. Everyone watched in suspence, especially Damion who looked worried. The interns removed the tablecloth and showed everyone Corlissa's new look. Corlissa's had her nails painted ruby red, her eyelashes had been done, she was wearing lipstick that matched her nails. Everyone looked shocked, the guys looked like they just saw a model, Nikki, Tamara, and Astrid looked a bit jealous. Corlissa looked upset about her new look.

"Alright Corlissa, you can NOT remove any of your makeup or you don't get the point!" Chris said "Alright, Michael, you're up!" Everyone left with Chris except for Damion who stopped Corlissa

"Corlissa..." Damion said, Corlissa tried to get away from Damion, she didn't want him to see her this way

"Corlissa, I think you look beautiful!" He said, the couple hugged and followed the others

* * *

Everyone stood at the dock, they were waiting for Michael's fear to arrive

_"Alright... I'm scared of cheerleaders." ~Michael_

Everyone was waiting for something to happen, a boat soon arrived with two girls on it, they looked very nearly identical, the only difference was that one of the girls had a beauty mark under her right eye, they wore red cheerleading uniforms and had pom-poms with them. They stepped off of the dock and Michael looked incredibly nervous when he saw them. Chris greeted the twins with his signature smile

"Amy and Sammy!" Tamara greeted cheerfully

"Hey Tammy!" The twins answered

"Amy and Samey, thanks for coming!" Chris said

"Um... my name is Sammy, not Samey!" The twin without the beauty mark said

"Amy says everyone calls you Samey!" Chris responded

"B-but-" Sammy stuttered before being interrupted

"Ugh! Can please stop talking you're wasting Chris' time!" Amy said, Sammy looked down in disappointment

***confessionals***

**Michael: **Argh! Whenever I get scared I tend to get really pissed and hit someone! And I can't just hit girls! *he punches a hole in the confessional wall* I friggin' hate cheerleaders, they're the devil in disguise, and honestly, I feel bad for Samey, she has to deal with her sister putting her down! But hey it ain't my business!

**Johan: **I don't know those twins but I already know I don't like Amy, Sammy seems nice though, she should stand up for herself!

**Briar: **Amy and Sammy obviously have a conflict between them, perhaps it has something to do with jealousy between the sisters?

***end confessionals***

"Michael, you have to help the twins practice their cheer!" Chris said

"All you need to do is catch us! Don't screw up!" Amy threatened, earning her a few glares

The twins began their cheer which consisted of various flips and cartwheels, to finish their cheer the twins did a high jump towards Michael, he was supposed to catch them, they got closer and closer until...

Michael safely caught them! He out them down gently...

"And that's another point for the Gophers!" Chris announced "Blake, you're the only Bass left!" He turned to the twins "As for you two, you're free to stay and watch the rest of the challenge or you can head off, its your choice!"

" I think I want to leave..." Sammy said

"You think or you know?" Amy responded, they didn't have time to argue as Chef put them in the boat and sent them off

* * *

Chris gathered everyone in front of the cabins, they were waiting for Lake's fear to arrive. Corlissa was giving Blake a pep talk

"C'mon Blake, you can do this!" She said to her nervous friend. Blake was taking deep breaths. Everyone else was just sitting around waiting

Eventually a woman arrived, she gave Blake an angry glare

"Blake..." she scowled

"Mom..." Blake glared at her mother

Things were extremely tense, not even Chris was sure what would happen, but he kept a straight face. The tension grew once the two began to yell and scream at each other

"Don't even bother coming home!" Blake's mom shouted

"Good I don't want to!" Blake retaliated

"That Dominic boy must be CRAZY if he's dating a girl like YOU!" Blake's mom yelled, Blake was shocked, she wanted to fight back but she was held back by Corlissa and Dutch, and even they had trouble holding Blake back. Blake's mom was ready to fight as well, but Ciana and Chef managed to get her onto the boat at the dock and send her off

"Well that was... awkward... but because Blake stood her ground I'm giving her team the point!" Chris announced, giving the Bass a final score of 5! "Since the last 3 campers all have the same fear, I'm having all 3 of you do it at once! Tamara, Luis, and Astrid, get ready!"

The 3 remaining campers gulped in fear

* * *

Everyone was by the cabin Charlotte was in earlier, the lights to the cabin were turned on this time however. Chris lead everyone to one of the rooms in the cabin, this room had no windows and it was dimly lit.

"Alright, if at least 2 of you can complete this challenge the Gophers take the win!" Explained Chris, he handed the 3 of them buttons "Pressing these buttons means you with drawl from the challenge!" Everyone stepped out of the room except the 3 facing their fears. Chris locked the door behind him.

"So... how has the day been for you, ladies?" Luis asked, the girls gave him an annoyed look, all 3 looked shocked when the walls of the room began to close in on them!

***confessionals***

**Luis: ***Luis is hyperventilating into a paper bag*

**Tamara: ***Tamara is shaking uncontrollably*

**Astrid: **Is this even legal?!

***end confessionals***

The walls had forced the 3 of them to be pushed together, they couldn't even move!

"AHHHHHHH!" They all SCREAMED, from outside, the others watched the drama unfold

"I can't look! Oh wait, yes I can!" Lotte said, Dutch smiled at her. The others looked scared for the 3 inside. The 3 doing the challenge were squeezed together, their faces pressed against each other's (except for Luis who was shorter than them). Eventually Luis broke down and pressed his panic button. The walls retracted to their original position. Chris reentered the room.

"Well it looks like Luis pressed his button! But since the girls didn't, the Gophers get 2 points making the final score 5 for the Bass and 6 for the Gophers! Killer Bass, looks like it's your third loss in a row!" Chris proclaimed

* * *

Later, the interns had returned to their cabin, Sapphire and Ciana had entered their room, but they were met with powder puffs to the face! From the hall Johan and Mike high - fived. Johan spoke to Mike...

"So Mike, have your personalities been keeping calm?" He asked

"Yeah, ever since Mal was released, the others have been taking things easy, they still come out sometimes but it's not too bad!" Mike answered, he had a smile on his face

* * *

Meanwhile, Damion was in front of the bathroom, Corlissa was inside taking off the makeup she had to wear. Lotte approached him...

"Hey Damion!" She said cheerfully

"Oh, hey Charlotte, looks like we're voting someone off again..." Damion replied

"Yeah, about that, I've been thinking, maybe we should vote Blake off, she's still upset over having both her brother and her boyfriend voted off! So maybe if she's voted off then she can see them again!" Lotte persuaded, Damion looked conflicted...

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, the 5 campers looked nervous, Amy and Sammy were invited back to watch the elimination. Sammy was going to hand Chris the marshmallows but Amy pushed her down and handed Chris the tray, causing the interns to glare at Amy

"You ok?" Johan asked, helping Sammy up

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Sammy replied without much enthusiasm

"Why don't you stand up to your sister?" Briar asked

"It's... complicated" She responded, the 3 of them began talking before Chris spoke up

"Alright, Killer Bass, 3 losses in a row. That must suck!" Chris teased, the Bass glared at him

"I'm only joking! Sheesh! Anyway you know the drill so I'll cut to the chase, the following campers are safe... Corlissa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damion"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And Charlotte!"

"Dutch and Blake... Dutch how many times have you been in the bottom 2? Like 5 times already?" Chris taunted, Dutch gave him a nasty glare "Hehe, anyway the final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Dutch looking bored and Blake looking nervous*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Lotte smirking and Damion looking guilty*

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch! Sorry Blake but you're out!" Chris said, Blake sighed and went to the Dock of Shame without any argument, however she had a pleasant surprise when she say Derek and Dominic waiting for her on the Boat of Losers. She ran up to Dominic and kissed him, she hugged her brother too!

Chris watched the 3 ride off into the moonlight "And with the couple reuniting, 11 campers remain! Things will only get more interesting from here! Find out what happens next time, on Total Drama Island!

* * *

**And so 12 becomes 11. As for Blake, I enjoyed playing with her relationship with Dominic. The next chapter will be my personal favorite from season 1 so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed the longest chapter yet!**


	14. Lunch of Losers

**This is it everyone! The halfway point and one of my personal favorite episodes! I want to take this time to thank you guys for sticking with me this far! But we're not done yet, we've still got a while to got before we reach the finale! But enough waiting, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chris was in the mess hall giving the recap, Chef was cooking something in the kitchen, both were wearing gas masks for some reason

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining 12 campers faced their greatest fears, some were at the very least, reasonable (Astrid, Tamara, Luis, and Hayden)! While others were a bit strange (Dutch and Michael)! Corlissa and Damion are still going strong as a couple, but a couple of interns Really Need To Hook Up Already (I think you know who I'm referring to)! We're at the halfway mark and things are gonna get more dramatic from here! What surprises are in store for our campers this time on Total. Drama. Island!"

* * *

It was morning and Briar had just woken up, she was going to go to the bathroom, but when she stepped out of the room she was met with a shower of flour (see what I did there)

"Ugh! Seriously, you guys are starting THIS early!?" Briar shouted, from the boys' room Johan and Mike high - fived

Later, during breakfast, Sapphire took an apple from the counter and bit into it. But she quickly spit it out in disgust when she found out it was plastic

"Gross! Oh you guys are so dead!" She pouted, Ciana smirked devious while nobody was looking

***confessionals***

**Nikki: **This prank war is getting REALLY intense, 2 days ago Ciana and Sapphire soaked me and Briar while we were sleeping!

**Johan: **Looks like nobody's holding back anymore... I'll try to avoid pranking Nikki, it just doesn't seem right...

***end confessionals* **

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gopher boys, Hayden and the other boys were discussing the situation with the teams

"Look, all I'm saying is that if we're going to survive in this game we're going to have to make allies! If we ally ourselves with Dutch we can have enough muscle to push the girls back!" Hayden stated, Michael and Luis looked very skeptical

"If we expand the guy's alliance we'll have Dutch's brawns, Luis' brains, and with my strategies, we can make the final 4 and just get rid of Dutch, if push comes to shove, we vote off Damion!" He finished

***confessionals***

**Michael:** An alliance with Dutch!? I don't like it, but Hayden has a point...

**Luis: **Why Dutch!? *he sighs* Hopefully Hayden sees the error of his ways and gets rid of Dutch A.S.A.P

**Hayden: **Now I have 3 suckers in the palm of my hand! Chris will undoubtedly merge the teams very soon, and once that happens I'll dump Tamara and be one step closer to the money!

***end confessionals***

"Attention campers! Head over to the mess hall for a special meeting!" Chris announced over the intercom

* * *

The 11 campers were at the mess hall, Chris, Chef, and the interns were waiting for them, once they all got settled Chris began to speak

"Congrats campers for making it to the halfway point! As a reward there will be no elimination tonight!"

The contestants cheered at the good news

"But we will still have a challenge, but before we start I'm making a little change with the teams

***confessional***

**Hayden:** Finally! It's about time Chris merged the teams!

***end confessional***

"Today's challenge will be a classic Battle of the Sexes!" Chris stated "The guys will sit at the Gophers table while the girls take the Bass'!"

"Hold on, the girls outnumber us though!" Luis argued, Chris wasted no time in answering

"Which is why the interns will also be competing!" He said, the interns all gasped at this revelation

"But the girls still outnumber us! If anything it widened their strength in numbers!" Luis noted

"Meh! Anyway the reward itself is a relaxing stay at a spa hotel away from the island for a few days! And the challenge... hehehehe!" Chris explained, he began laughing maniacally before he could explain the challenge, Chef was laughing with him. Nikki and Johan looked at each other with worry.

"What's the challenge McLean!?" Ruby asked impatiently, Chris stopped laughing

"Remember the Wheel of Food!" He asked, the campers groaned

"A little too well..." Johan said, he had an annoyed look on his face

"Hey! I didn't know that fruit was poisonous!" Chris responded "Anyway, this challenge isn't the Wheel of Food! Chef will serve you a 5 course meal made up entirely of disgusting foods! The first team to finish the meal gets a point! Best of 5 wins!" The campers and interns all looked very unsettled...

"As for right now, from now on the boys will all stay in the Bass cabin and the girls will stay in the Gophers! Once you're all settled, meet me back here!" Chris said, the campers all went to move their things, Mike and Johan kept an eye on Michael and Dutch just to make sure no fights broke out

* * *

Michael, Luis, and Hayden moved their things over to the boys' cabin, Michael and Dutch glared at each other, Luis was scared for his friend and himself. Damion welcomed the group with open arms and Hayden was focused on his plan.

"So... Welcome to the cabin guys!" Damion greeted, the Gopher boys laid out their things, Hayden began to speak

"Well... gentlemen... The girls outnumber us, so the smartest thing we can do is team up and take them out before they can get to us! I know tensions are high between a few of us but we have to work past that, once the 5 of us are left then it's every man for himself!" He proclaimed, Dutch glanced at him silently before glaring at Michael again

"...Fine..." He said

"Sounds good!" Damion agreed, he tried to sound cheery to lighten the mood a bit. They continued to get settled, Damion began talking with Luis, the two seemed to get along fairly well, Hayden joined the two, trying to get on their good sides. Meanwhile, the girls all seemed to get along well, Astrid was persuading them to join the girls' alliance

"If we work together we can take out the boys fast! Think about it, the faster the stronger guys like Michael and Dutch are gone the easier it'll be for us to take out the other boys!" Astrid said, Charlotte seemed interested but Corlissa was a bit unsure, she didn't want to vote Damion off

"I don't know..." Corlissa said

"I'm in!" Charlotte exclaimed

"We'll give you some time Corlissa, Tamara was unsure at first since she IS dating Hayden, but she's all for the idea now!" Viola explained

"Alright..." Corlissa gave in

"Don't worry, we'll promise to have Hayden and Damion be the last two boys gone!" Ruby added, Corlissa was going to respond but Chris turned on the intercom before she could

"Campers! Return to the mess hall! Now!"

* * *

The groups were given their first meal, it appeared to be meatballs of some kind

"Meatballs? This'll be easy!" Dutch said over confidently, he wasted no time in eating his meal, everyone else ate normally

"C'mon McLean, you're not going soft on us are ya'?!" Astrid questioned

"Glad you're all enjoying the meat balls, I feel sorry for the bulls those meatballs came from!" Chris taunted, everybody's eyes grew wide in shock

"Wait... so these are..." Damion stammered

"Yup! Those are Bull meatballs! Hehe!" Chris chuckled, the guys looked sick to their stomachs, the girls looked shocked as well but they continued eating

***confessionals***

**Hayden: **Yeesh! That's gotta hurt!

**Damion: **Oh God! *he is holding his crotch in pain and sympathy*

**Johan: **Un momente de silencio por nuestros hermanos por favor! [He is speaking in Spanish, what he's saying is... "A moment of silence for our fallen brothers please...]

***end confessionals***

The boys are having difficulty even eating the food, Johan and Luis already look sick. The girls however easily eat their meatballs

"What's wrong boys? Can't eat a few meatballs!?" Lotte taunts t

hem by eating another meatball, the guys look on in pain

"Looks like the girls take the first round! Two more wins and they get the reward!" Chris announced "Our next dish is!" Chris sets up 2 large plates on each table, he uncovers them and they are revealed to be pizza! However the toppings are live Grasshoppers, live Tuna, blades of grass, and spicy peppers!

* * *

About a half hour later, both sides have the pizza eaten except for one slice each, Viola and Luis have not finished their slice

"Grasshoppers!? Seriously!?" Viola shouted, Chris shrugged at her statement while Luis was gathering the courage to finished

"C'mon Squirt, eat it already!" Dutch threatened, Luis ate his pizza in fear, scoring a point for his team

"The score is at 1 each! Let's keep going!" Chris exclaimed cheerfully

***confessionals***

**Tamara: **This is not going to go well! I hope Hayden can take it... what am I saying!? Of course he'll make it!

**Johan: ***he looks incredibly sick to his stomach* I don't have a strong stomach to begin with, so this challenge will be torture!

**Viola: **Ok, I haven't really conquered my ear of bugs, and I WILL NOT eat any more! I only did it for my team!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The next two rounds got worse for the competitors, Round 3, they had to drink shredded leaves with Chef's mystery meat, the boys managed to take the win for that round, putting them in the lead by one point

Round 4 was a bowl of noodle soup, however the noodles were replaced with worms, Johan couldn't keep it together, he ran outside of the mess hall and threw up, Luis followed soon after. The girls however managed to keep it together, they all finished but they looked incredibly sick afterwards.

* * *

Round 5 eventually came, Chris looked very impressed with how some of the campers have been holding up

"I gotta admit, I'm surprised most of you haven't barfed yet! Anyway the score is tied at 2 each, this is the final round! Winner take all! Your last meal is..." Chris said, he and Chef handed the contestants their meals

"...Whale Burgers!" He said, Viola looked horrified, Tamara looked gobsmacked, Johan and Luis looked disgusted

"I am NOT eating this!" Viola proclaimed

"You can! You have to!" Ciana said

"I can't do this either! It's just too disgusting!" Briar added, Luis nodded in agreement

"Save the whales!" Damion and Johan said simultaneously. Tamara was sobbing, she couldn't bring herself to eat part of a whale

"Alright! I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this... Chef!" Chris called out for Chef, Chef nodded back at him, they both had a plan

* * *

Chef covered the intern's table in a special cloth, Chris began to speak

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. This is the sudden death round! There will be 30 shot glasses of Chef's mixture in the glasses, whoever drinks more for their team wins the prize of staying in the spa hotel!" Chris announced "But there's a catch, you don't pick a member from your team, you pick someone from the other team!" Everyone gasped in shock.

Several minutes passed

"Alright, Boys, who did you pick?" Chris asked them

"We chose... Viola!" Luis said

"How about you girls?" Chris questioned

"We chose Luis..." Ruby answered

***confessionals***

**Viola: **I think I can do this! As long as we don't have to eat bugs

**Luis: **Me!? Oh come on!

**Dutch: **Yup, we're boned!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The two campers took their place at the table, Chef brought out 30 shot glasses and a blender. The blender was filled with bugs of all kinds from roaches, to millipedes, to even flies. Viola went pale when she saw the bugs. Chef blended the bugs, making a disgusting reddish brown juice, he poured the concoction into the 30 shot glasses.

"Whenever you're ready!" Chris said "This is gonna be sick! Literally!"

"You better do this pipsqueak!" Dutch threatened, Luis gulped in fear

"You can do this Viola!" Nikki cheered, Viola still looked sick

The two began to drink the juice. Miraculously, Luis managed to beat Viola, but only barely Viola drank 14 glasses, Luis drank 16.

"And the guys take the win!" Chris announced

The guys cheered while the girls groaned, in about 5 seconds the cheers turned into disgust as Luis and Viola threw up almost simultaneously. This was followed by everyone else throwing up, even Chris and Chef looked sick though they kept it together

* * *

At sunset, the boys were about to head on their boat, the girls were watching enviously, Johan turned to Nikki. He smiled sweetly at her, she smiled back at him, and with that, the boys went off, though before the ship sailed, Luis ran over to the railing of the boat and threw up again.

* * *

**And so that was my take on the 'Brunch of Disgustingness", I loved this episode! Hope you guys all enjoyed! Next time, the eliminations are back!**


	15. Hunted

**And Chapter 15 Is here! I also thought up of a ton of challenge ideas so I have plenty of material to work with! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know in the reviews how you felt about it! ^_^**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining 11 campers were treated to a very... interesting buffet as a reward for making it to the halfway point! They had to stuff their faces with the most disgusting food ever! But they weren't alone! I let the interns join in on the fun in a boys vs. girls challenge! In the end Luis shocked us all by beating Viola and winning it for the guys! Things are getting intense here! Who will be the next one to take a ride on the boat of losers? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

The girls were all sitting by the beach, Astrid and Ruby were playing volleyball against Viola and Corlissa, Tamara, Nikki, and Charlotte were watching them play. In the intern's cabin, Briar, Sapphire, and Ciana were blowing up balloons in the boy's bedroom, the entire room was full of them by the time they were finished. They also wrapped everything in newspapers! Back on the beach, the girls had finished their game of volleyball, Astrid and Ruby won the game, they girls high-fived, but they were interrupted by the sound of a boat's horn. The boys had come back from their spa reward from the previous challenge.

"Woo-hoo!" Mike cheered, he looked very refreshed

"I'm ready to win!" Damion announced, the other boys quickly agreed

Johan approached Nikki, he was holding something behind his back

"Hey..." she was blushing a bit

"Hey, I uh... brought you something!" Johan said, he gave her some chocolate covered strawberries and a rose!

Damion approached Corlissa and gave her some roses as well, the couple kissed and embraced

Tamara looked at Hayden expectantly, however he didn't bring her anything, she was a bit disappointed

***confessionals***

**Hayden: **I didn't know I had to bring Tamara something! It doesn't matter anyway, I plan on dumping her anyway, she's a liability and she hasn't proved herself in my opinion!

**Tamara: **I'm a little upset that Hayden didn't bring me anything but it's ok! Him just being back is good enough!

***end confessionals***

"Attention everyone! I'd like to announce that the interns will no longer be competing in any more challenges!" Chris announced through the intercom system

"Well it was fun while it lasted, good luck guys!" Mike said to the other boys

"Well the guys are still gonna rock this competition!" Dutch said confidently

"Yeah, about that, as of now the teams are officially dissolved! It's every camper for themselves!" Chris said, Hayden smirked at his words

"As for today's challenge, meet me in front of the cabins!" Chris said

* * *

Everyone gathered in front of the cabins, Chris was holding a blue baton in his left hand

"Everyone here? Good! Today's challenge is simple, all you have to do is keep this baton until sundown, however since it's every camper for themselves, everyone has a chance to get the baton, and you can do anything to get it from the others!" Chris explained

"So what you're saying is that one of us has to keep the baton until sundown and the others will be hunting the person holding the baton." Luis began

"Yup!" Chris replied

"And the others can do anything to get the baton?" Hayden asked

"That's right! And since Luis won it for the boys in the previous challenge, he'll get the baton first and a 5 minute head start!" Chris explained

***confessionals***

**Dutch: **Pipsqueak is the one holding the baton? HA! This'll be easy!

**Luis: **Everyone will be targeting me first!? I'm doomed?

**Charlotte: **I've been doing some thinking and... maybe I should tell Dutch about Lotte and... my other secret...

***end confessionals***

Chris tossed Luis the baton and Luis wasted no time in running for it, Dutch wanted to chase him but Damion and Hayden held him back.

Luis ran until his legs began to hurt, he rested on nearby log, clutching the baton in his hand.

* * *

The 5 minutes had past and the others began to search for Luis who was trying to camouflage himself, eventually Astrid came, Luis grew nervous as he didn't want to get caught. However his nerves made him start shivering, which caught the attention of Astrid.

"Aha!" Astrid said confidently, she ran towards Luis who ran as fast as he could but he couldn't outrun Astrid and she stile the baton from Luis

"And Astrid has taken the baton!" Chris announced via the intercom system

Astrid wasted no time in running away as fast as she could to find a safe place to hide until sundown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Johan entered their room in the interns cabin, they were more or less surprised at the amount of balloons that was in their rooms but they looked more annoyed than anything, the girls were laughing in the other room, Mike and Johan give each other a devious smile.

* * *

Astrid continued running through a path in the woods when she suddenly trips on a tree root, she dropped the baton and it rolled away from her into a bush that Ruby was right behind of

"Crap!" Astrid cursed

The baton tapped Ruby's feet lightly, she turned around and saw the baton which she picked up

"Oh no you dont!" Astrid called out, she began chasing Ruby

"Astrid what are you doing?! Did you forget the alliance!?" Ruby shouted

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I got a little too focused." Astrid apologized "So if you win invincibility then we can vote off one of the guys, but who do we target?"

"Well it might be cruel but I think we should vote off Damion, Corlissa's way to attached to him, if they end up in the finale she'll probably just let him win!" Ruby proposed

Unbeknownst to the girls, Hayden was listening in on their conversation from behind a nearby tree

"Did you find Astrid yet?" Tamara asked him

"No, we should probably look somewhere else!" Hayden answered with a fake smile

"Oh, I thought I heard her, but let's keep looking!" Tamara replied

***confessional***

**Hayden: **I have this game in the palm of my hand!

***end confessional***

* * *

"And Ruby now holds the baton!" Chris said over the intercom system

"Damn!" Dutch cursed, he was about to run off to find Ruby but he was stopped by someone

"Hey um... Dutch..."

Dutch turned around and saw that it was Charlotte who was talking to him

"Oh hey Charlotte.." Dutch answered, a blush creeping up on his face

"Listen there's something I need to talk to you about..." She said

"Yeah?" He said, his blush was becoming a but more noticeable

"Well... I know we've been getting along well and that you think I'm some sort of bully but... I... I... I have a split personality!" Charlotte admitted, Dutch's blush faded and he looked shocked

"So all this time I've just been getting along with another you?" He asked

"Sort of..." She said "And that's not all..."

"What is it?" Dutch asked

"I... I... I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed as she ran off, leaving Dutch alone with a shocked look on his face, from the shadows, Hayden heard everything

***confessionals***

**Charlotte: **Yes I am pregnant! I wanted to keep it a secret, Dutch is the only person I could tell, he trusts me, but I'd understand if he doesn't want to speak to me anymore!

**Dutch: **So the girl I like is a split personality and she's pregnant! Crap, what can I do?!

**Hayden: **So Charlotte is expecting! This is just the information I need to blackmail them!

***end confessionals***

Dutch snapped out of his daze and ran off to find Ruby, along the way he ran into Luis

"Ah! Don't kill me!" Luis screamed

"You're lucky I have other things on my mind Shrimp!" Dutch said as he ran off

***confessional***

**Luis: **Did Dutch just... spare me?! It's a miracle!

***end confessional***

Michael ran up to Luis

"I saw what happened, you ok?" He asked

"Im fine, Dutch ran off without even touching me!" Luis answered, he seemed grateful and relieved

"That's good, come on, we have a challenge to win!" Michael responded

* * *

Viola was searching for Ruby in a marsh

"Where is she?" She spoke to herself

She was just about to leave when a crocodile arose from the water and growled at her

"Oh crap!" She cursed

***confessional***

**Viola: **I wish my friend Ella was here, she's great with animals!

***end confessional**

* * *

Dutch found Ruby and Astrid debating on who to vote off

"So it's settled then, we vote off-" Astrid was about to finish but Dutch began to charge towards them, he took the opportunity to snatch the baton out of Ruby's hand

He kept running until Damion and Corlissa jumped him, Damion had the baton and was running with Corlissa, but Astrid swung on a vine and took the baton, but she crashed into a tree, the baton flew out of her hands

"No!" Everyone screamed as they followed the baton

"Crap!" Astrid cursed herself

* * *

Meanwhile back in the swamp, Viola was wrestling with the crocodile, the two repeatedly appeared in and out of the water, Viola appeared to have the upper hand but she was struggling.

* * *

In the intern's cabin Johan and Mike were adjusting the pipes below the sink, once they finished, they ran as fast as they could out of the room.

Briar walked into the room and turned on the sink to wash her hands (she was going to make herself lunch) but when she turned on the faucet, water was shot in her face!

"Really funny you guys!" She shouted, the boys high fived.

* * *

The baton continued used flying through the air until, by either dumb luck or coincidence, the baton landed at Luis' feet

"What luck!" He said as he picked up the baton

"And Luis takes the baton again!" Chris said over the interns

Luis began running for his life, he knew the others were after him again, he wound up at the cliff from the first challenge, he was about to run back but as he turned around he saw Hayden and Tamara behind him

"Calm down Luis, just hand over the baton and nobody gets hurt!" Hayden said, he took small steps forward, but as he did this Luis took small steps back, Luis ended up at the edge of the cliff, he lost his balance and ended up falling off of the cliff, letting go of the baton as he began falling! Thinking quickly, Tamara caught the baton before it fell, but in doing so, she ended up falling off of the cliff, but through quick reflexes, she hung onto the edge of the cliff with one hand, the baton in her other hand

"Hayden! Help!" She cried, Hayden smirked deviously, it looked like he was about to help Tamara, but he instead reached for the baton! Tamara lost her grip and plunged into the water below...

"And Hayden takes control of the baton!" Chris said

***confessionals***

**Luis: **Is the money worth more to Hayden than the life of an individual?! *he is soaking wet*

**Tamara: ***she is soaking wet as well and crying*

**Hayden: **This game is too easy!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Some time later in the marshlands,the sun began to set. Viola knocked out the crocodile, but she is bruised and battered, she heard Chris say that Hayden had the baton, and it wasn't long before she found him

"What happened to you?" He asked

"Don't worry about it." She replied flatly

"Doesn't matter, out of my way!" Hayden demanded

"Not without the baton!" Viola shouted, the others all heard her and found the two

"What happened to you Viola?" Corlissa asked

"I'll tell you later, now as I was saying. Hand over the baton!" Viola ordered

"Never!" Hayden said, he began to run back in the direction of the cliff

"10 minutes left!" Chris announced, hearing this, everyone (minus Luis and Tamara) chased after Hayden as fast as they could, they all pounced on him like a leopard attacking it's prey. The quarrel ended up at the top of the cliff. Hayden finally let go of the baton, everyone tried grabbing it but it flew out of their hands and the baton fell off of the cliff just as Luis and Tamara had earlier.

"NO!" Everyone screamed

"2 minutes left!" Chris said, everyone ran down the cliff towards the beach, other jumped off of the cliff for a faster way down.

* * *

Tamara and Luis wound up unconscious on the beach, they were unharmed aside from Tamara broken heart, the two began regaining consciousness

"Ugh... what happened?" Luis asked groggily, Tamara was sobbing, Luis tried to comfort his former teammate until he saw a familiar blue object

"10 seconds left!" Chris said, Luis grabbed the baton and everyone arrived at the beach, Chris arrived in person at the beach as well.

"And Luis wins immunity!" He said, some of the others groaned while a few others seemed glad for Luis "And as a reward for winning the first post-merge challenge, Luis wins a personal trailer! Free for you to take home at the end of the show!"

"Marvelous!" Luis cheered

"As for the rest of you, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony, and Luis, even though you're safe you still have to be at the ceremony!" Chris explained

* * *

Later, in the girls cabin, the Gopher girls were persuading Corlissa and Charlotte to join the girls alliance

"As long as we don't wore off Damion, it's fine!" Corlissa stated

"So that leaves Michael or Dutch!" Viola said, her injuries had healed since her encounter with the crocodile

"What about Hayden?" Charlotte proposed

"We can't vote him off, he's dating Tamara!" Astrid explained

"No he isn't..." Tamara cried, the other girls gasped

"Then we're agreed then, Hayden is going down!" Ruby proclaimed, the other girls quickly agreed, from outside the cabin, Hayden was listening in on their conversation

***confessionals***

**Hayden: **Like hell am I getting voted off!

**Dutch: **What am I gonna do with Charlotte, I still like her... but she's been lying to me about her personality! I need to think about this...

***end confessionals***

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, tensions were high, most of the girls were glaring at Hayden, except for Tamara who was on the verge of crying, Hayden was just smirking

"I watched all the tapes from today's episode, and I gotta say. It was awesome!" Chris said "For winning immunity, Luis is safe!" Chris tossed Luis his marshmallow

"As for the rest of you..."

"Michael"

.

.

.

"Viola"

.

.

.

"Dutch"

.

.

.

"Ruby"

.

.

.

"Tamara"

.

.

.

"Corlissa"

.

.

.

"Charlotte"

.

.

.

"And Astrid"

"Hey look Dutch isn't in the bottom two this time!" Chris joked

"Shut it McLean!" Dutch threatened

"I was just joking! Anyway, Hayden, you're on the chopping block because of your cruel actions today!" Chris explained, Hayden simply scoffed at Chris words "Damion... I have no idea why you're here!" Damion and Corlissa both looked worried "Anyway, the final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*close up of Hayden smirking deviously*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Corlissa and Damion join hands, both keeping their worried expression*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok, even I was shocked at this, but Hayden gets the final marshmallow!" Chris explained, he looked genuinely surprised

"WHAT!?" Corlissa cried "I though you girls wouldn't vote for him!"

"We didnt! Honestly!" Astrid responded

"Corlissa, it can't be helped, I may have lost but you can still win!" Damion said, the couple shared one last kiss before Chef put Damion in the Boat of Losers

"Remember Corlissa, you can do it!" Damion called as the boat took him away, Corlissa waved goodbye as she began to cry, the others comforted her as they went back to the cabins

* * *

Meanwhile, Johan took Nikki out in front of the intern's cabin

"Nikki... I know we've been friends since you got here..." Johan said he was blushing

"Y-Yeah..." Nikki said, she was blushing as well

"And I just wanted to ask you... Nikki, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, holding her hands

"EEEEEEEK! Yes!" She answered the new couple shared their first kiss! From inside the cabin the other interns watched them

"Finally!" Ciana said

"It's about time!" Mike said jokingly

"it's happy for them!" Briar exclaimed

From outside the cabins Chris also seemed happy for the new couple, he turned to the camera

"As one couple is separated, another is created! How will Corlissa fare without Damion? How will Dutch act knowing his crush was a personality? Will Hayden be brought down? And who knew Charlotte was pregnant! Stay tuned for more right here on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Well, there goes Damion... he was one of the fan favorites and I liked him as well! So why did I have him eliminated? Well honestly it's for the plot, Damion being eliminated will give Corlissa so fight for and it'll be used as a plot point later! But anyway, how did you feel about the chapter, let me know in the reviews! ^_^**


	16. The Emerald Maze!

**This chapter is long overdue in my opinion and it's was, by far, the toughest chapter to write, but it's here so sit back, grab a snack, and enjoy! Also readers that live in the UK might catch the reference in the Chapter's Title**

* * *

**"**Last time on Total Drama Island; drama erupted in the last challenge! Viola squared off against a crocodile, Ruby and Astrid are still focused on their alliance, and Nikki and Johan are finally together! It's about time! Charlotte spilled the beans to Dutch, telling her about her alternate personality and that she's pregnant! Who knew! But the most shocking moment was Hayden letting his girlfriend fall off a cliff! Oh and Luis won! Didn't see that coming! Will Charlotte and Dutch become a thing? Will Tamara get back at Hayden? And who's the next to go? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

It was still night out, Corlissa and Tamara were crying in the girls cabin, the other girls were trying to console them.

"How!? How could you vote him off!?" Corlissa cried

"But we didn't vote him off!" Ruby replied

"You're lying!" Corlissa said, running out of the cabin, the girls looked concerned. Tamara and Charlotte left the cabin to try and help Corlissa

"Corlissa, I know you're upset about Damion, but now you don't have to go against him if you make it to the finale!" Tamara said

"Yeah... I know what it feels like to lose someone you love..." Charlotte added

"You do?" Corlissa asked skeptically

"Yeah, my boyfriend dumped me some time before the show began and I still really like him..." Charlotte explained

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I thought you and Dutch were getting together?" Tamara questioned

"N-no, Dutch is nice to me and all but I don't have any feelings for him. Honestly the reason he likes me at all is because..." Charlotte said

"Because why?" Corlissa asked

"A mistake..." Charlotte said

"I'm sorry to hear that Charlotte, I guess we're all having issues in our relationships." Tamara noted

"I guess you're right... I'm sorry about what happened with Hayden by the way. But you two seemed so nice together! How did you two break up!" Corlissa asked

"Well... he sort of let me and Luis fall of a cliff..." Tamara explained, the two girls looked horrified, then Corlissa looked sympathetic

"Thanks for telling me this, but we need to get back at Hayden! And we're gonna get the other girls to help us!" Corlissa explained, Tamara smiled at her words as the three girls went back to their cabin, however Hayden was listening in on their conversation from the shadows

***confessionals***

**Hayden: **If they think they're taking me down, then they have another thing coming! I WILL WIN THIS GAME!

**Corlissa: **How can he just let them fall!? They could've been badly hurt, or worse!

**Charlotte: **I'm going to have to tell Dutch that I'm not interested in him, it'll be tough but I have to... in the meantime I have to bring Hayden down, I just hope Lorraine doesn't mess it up for me again! *she looks anxious for a moment before coming to a realization about something* Oh yeah, Lotte real name is Lorraine, it seems really weird that I'm mentioning this now doesn't it!

***end confessionals***

* * *

In the boy's cabin, Dutch looked anxious and deep in thought, Luis and Michael looked suspicious, but they shook it off since he wasn't bothering them. They were instead talking about Hayden.

"You're serious?" Michael asked

"Very serious, he soon let Tamara fall as well!" Luis explained, Michael looked surprised, this even caught Dutch's attention, though he didn't join their conversation

"That's just cold! He needs to go down!" Michael stated, Luis nodded in agreement, Hayden soon entered the cabin looking nonchalant, Luis was struggling to fight the urge to give him a nasty glare, Luis stood up and headed to the door.

"Well, I'm going to spend the night in my trailer, Good night!" Luis said

* * *

Meanwhile in the interns cabin, the girls had just gone to bed, everything was silent until Sapphire's bed collapsed once she sat down on it.

"Ah! What the hell!?" She yelled, rubbing her head in pain as her head hit the wall when the bed collapsed.

"Who could've... The guys..." Ciana said, a noticeable annoyed tone in her voice

"This prank war needs to end... quickly..." Briar added, the other girls agree

"What we need is a prank that'll finally make the guys give up!" Nikki said "Who's with me!" The 4 girls all high-fived at the idea.

In the boy's bedroom, Mike and Johan came to the same conclusion

"This is it Mike, Damion gave me a list of ideas for pranks, and this one has to be his best! We'll finally get the girls to give up!" Johan said

"How are we gonna do it?" Mike asked

"Simple! Here's what we'll need..." Johan said

* * *

The next morning Luis walked out of his trailer stretching, he looks fully rested, he went into the mess hall where he joined the others for breakfast. Everything seemed quiet with the boys, but the girls were all in a hushed conversation

"He did WHAT?!" Astrid said in a tone almost loud enough for the others to hear

"Is he crazy?!" Ruby hissed, all the girls began to cast death glares at Hayden, except for Tamara who was still hurt.

The interns quickly picked up on the tension between the competitors, Johan was talking to Chef however...

"I can't believe Hayden would do something that... what's the word?" Mike said

"Heinous?" Briar asked

"Yeah that's it!" Mike replied

"It just goes to show that some people would do anything to win." Sapphire noted, the others nodded in agreement

"Yeah, I'm crazy but I'm not THAT crazy!" Ciana added, trying to lighten the mood a bit, Johan sat down with the others, he handed Nikki a muffin

"Hey, I got this for you!" He said, smiling at her

"Aww thanks!" Nikki replied, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, Chris then walked into the mess hall, he had his trademark grin on his face

"Hello campers! Today's challenge will be a long one, so if you want it to be over quickly, you'll have to really work for it! Anyway follow me!" Chris announced, everyone left the mess hall, everyone except Briar threw away their garbage, she helped Chef collect all the waste

"I don't get paid enough for this job!" Chef complained

"You work too hard, perhaps the others and I can help you?" Briar proposed, Chef smiled at her

"That'd be good, but you should get going. I don't want Chris on your case because of me!" Chef said

"It's no trouble, but you're right, I really need to get going!" Briar said before running off to join the others, Chef smiled at her as she went

* * *

Chris lead everyone to a cave in the side of a mountain, the cave had a dark green gem painted on a sign by the entrance, the inside had 5 separate paths, each numbered from 1 to 5.

"Welcome to The Emerald Maze! Your challenge is to make your way through the puzzles and mazes in the labyrinth and collect the emerald at the end, the first camper to get the emerald wins! Also some of the paths cross so you may run into each other, and once you step inside there are no rules, so you're free to help or hurt each other!" Chris explained, Hayden smirked at Chris saying that he was 'free to help or hurt' the other competitors, the girls however, glared at Hayden when Chris mentioned that.

"Oh, and one more thing! There are traps that will either send you back to the start or put you on a completely different path!" Chris said

***confessionals***

**Luis: **At last! An intellectual challenge! This is the perfect opportunity to show that I can be a fierce competitor!

**Hayden: **The girls are all against me, so it may take some persuasion to get them back on my side, or blackmail. Either option is fine for me... Although maybe I could use Dutch to my advantage!

***end confessionals***

"One more thing! This challenge isn't just a brain game! There are plenty of physical challenges here too!" Chris announced, Luis became upset at this "And... go!" The campers rushed into the caves, some went alone while others went in groups. Astrid, Ruby and Viola took the path #5, Corlissa, Tamara and Charlotte took path #3 Dutch followed Charlotte inside, Michael and Luis took path #1, Damion went after Dutch, he had an insidious look on his face... Chris looked a bit surprised

"Huh... I wonder why nobody took the 2nd path, it was the path with the least amount of traps! Oh well, that just means there'll be more drama!" Chris exclaimed cheerfully

* * *

Astrid, Viola, and Ruby were making their way through the maze, it was dark except for the soft green glow of the caves walls and the emerald green lights, they eventually came across a door, Astrid eagerly tried to force it open but it wouldn't budge! Upon closer inspecion, the door could only be opened using a specific numerical code, the numbers ranged from 0 - 9.

"So what do you girls think the code is?" Astrid asked

"It could be anything! We have to move quickly so we're going to have to guess!" Viola exclaimed

"Ok then, let's try... 7 - 0 - 6 - 4?" Ruby input the code... but was shocked with a minor electrical shock!

"Yeah, getting a wrong combination here will result in you getting zapped! Hehehe!" Chris said from a speaker placed above the door

"Well we're just going to have to keep trying Astrid said as the girls began to think of another potential combination to unlock the door

* * *

Corlissa, Tamara, and Charlotte were going through the maze's twists and turns, being careful not to get lost. Eventually they reached a dead end, they were exhausted since they were running the whole way.

"Crap! We're gonna have to turn back!" Corlissa cursed, she and Tamara were beginning to head back.

"Can't we take a break for just a second?" Charlotte asked, she began leaning on one of the maze's walls when suddenly... The wall flipped backwards, taking Charlotte with it! All of this happened without the wall making a sound, on the other side of the wall was a slide! Charlotte screamed as the slide took her to a completely different cave! Corlissa and Tamara turned around to see Charlotte was gone!

"Charlotte? Where are you? Are you ok?!" Tamara called out, she wasn't answered

"How did she even dissappear? She couldn't have gone past us!" Corlissa argued

"It was probably one of the traps Chris told us about! We need to find her, quick!" Tamara said, the two girls ran off to find their friend

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael and Luis had gone past a large amount of puzzles and challenges, they went through them quickly and easily, though it was clearly that they had taken the longest path, Michael took care of the physical challenges while Luis got through all the mental challenges. They both eventually came across a large pool, there were 4 keys hanging from the ceiling by the center of the pool, below the keys however, was a shark's fin, it circled the key ominously.

"Well... crap!" Michael said, Luis looked terrified, Chris spoke up via the speakers again

"If you want to get through this room, you're going to have to grab a key and unlock the door! Seems simple enough, but you're going to have to get through my good friend Fang first!" Chris explained, Fang appeared out of the water and looked at Michael and Luis (Fang is not mutated at this point). Michael cracked his knuckles, he seemed incredibly eager to fight.

"Alright, here's the plan, you make a break for the key, I'll take care of Fang!" Michael ordered

"Are you crazy!? No human can defeat a shark!" Luis yelled, Michael gave him a confident smile, he then jumped into the water and swam towards Fang, who was speeding towards Michael, Luis looked shocked.

* * *

Dutch was going through the maze with force, he rushed through the maze section until he was stopped by a dead end, he turned around and was surprised to see Hayden smirking at him.

"What do you want?" Dutch asked, he had an annoyed look on his face

"I know you have feelings for Charlotte, I also know about her alternate personality!" Hayden exclaimed, Dutch looked shocked "But I'm not unreasonable, I'll help you win her heart, in return you will help me win the money!" Hayden finished

"And if I refuse?" Dutch asked

"Then I'll tell everyone that YOU got Charlotte pregnant!" He threatened, Dutch looked mortified, but to protect his crush, he agreed to help Hayden. "Now I said that I would help you won Charlotte's heart, but did you ever wonder that perhaps Charlotte is the alternate personality?" Hayden asked deviously, Dutch looked hopefully

"N-no... I guess I didn't! I'm gonna go find Charlotte, if you need any help... I guess you can let me know!" Dutch said as he ran off to find Charlotte

***confessionals***

**Hayden: **All according to plan! There's no chance Dutch and Charlotte are getting together, and if Dutch goes against me, his reputation will be finished!

**Dutch: **Hayden better not by lying, I really like Charlotte and if he does what he threatened to do then...

***end confessionals***

* * *

In the intern's cabin, the girls had set up a barrage of traps involving powder puffs with make up. They were in the kitchen, a trip wire was set up by the door.

"Ok, once the boys step through the door, they'll fall face first into the coconut creme pies, then the trip wire will tie around their legs, next we pull on the excess wire which will send them towards the ceiling where the powder puffs we set up will apply a healthy amount of blush, and we should let physics handle the rest!" Briar explained

"In English please!" Ciana argued

"Once the boys walk into the kitchen, we pull the wire and enjoy the show!" Briar said

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Sapphire said excitedly, meanwhile Mike and Johan had also laid traps around the cabin, however unlike the girls, they rigged the while house rather than just one room.

"Alright so we've almost got the whole house covered, if all else fails, then we'll use this!" Johan said, pulling out a large white sphere

"And what is that exactly?" Mike asked

"This, my good friend, is the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier, me and Damion designed this to be a part of the ultimate prank! Think of it as a smoke bomb but with one thousand times more smoke. It just screams overkill!" Johan said excitedly

"You're going to blow us all up?!" Mike shouted

"What!? No! All it'll do is coat everything in flour and baking soda!" Johan explained, Mike breathed a sigh of relief "Now let's set this up by the front door, the girls said they were going out for a while. Now let's get a bite to eat, I'm starving!" Johan said as he and Mike headed for the kitchen.

"Alright the wire is in the living room, be careful not to trigger any part of the trap!" Briar warned as the girls left the kitchen, as they did so however, they unknowingly set off one of the boys' traps. But they boys also set off the girls trap. From the outside, sounds of screaming were heard, pies and cakes splattered the walls ketchup, mustard, relish, and shaving cream splattered the windows! Once the chaos was over the cabin was a mess! The boys were had makeovers that looked similar to Corlissa's in the phobia challenge, the girls were coated in condiments, feathers, and shaving cream.

"Well that was... insane!" Nikki said

"Truce?" Mike asked

"Truce." Briar agreed, the Prank War was over.

"Well this was certainly an interesting escapade!" Briar noted

"Yup, it was a ton of fun though!" Sapphire said, dusting herself off

"Hehe, yeah! Well I'm gonna go to the mess hall and get something to eat!" Mike said, walking to the front door.

"NO MIKE DON'T OPEN THE-" Johan shouted to Mike, the Baking Powder bomb was still there and intact, once Mike opened the door however, it set of a wire that set the bomb off! The bomb exploded, breaking all the windows in the cabin in a cloud of white smoke, the inside of the cabin changed from the splattered mess of the traps, to a pure white!

* * *

Back inside the maze, Astrid group solved the door puzzle and met up with Tamara and Corlissa

"Tamara? Corlissa? Thank goodness, at least we ran into people we can trust!" Viola said

"Sorry to cut this reunion short, but have any of you seen Charlotte?" Corlissa asked

"We haven't, she got lost didn't she..." Ruby answered

"She just vanished, we've been trying to find her..." Tamara said

"Well try to find her, but don't forget that this is still a challenge and we need to find the emerald!" Viola replied, the other girls nodded and continued their search

At the same time Charlotte wandered one of the neighboring caves aimlessly, she didn't come across many challenges and she became increasingly more anxious since the caves were not very bright and it wasn't exactly spacious in there either. Dutch eventually found her and caught up with her.

"Charlotte!" He called out, he was smiling

"Oh... um... hi Dutch..." Charlotte replied uneasily

"Charlotte, I need to ask you something important!" Dutch told her, Charlotte looked anxious, as she had a feeling about what Dutch was going to ask

"Charlotte, are you the alternate personality?" When Dutch asked this, Charlotte was shocked and a bit insulted, she backed away from Dutch

"No I am not!" She hissed, before Dutch could respond, Charlotte changed into Lorraine, and ran off, glaring at Dutch as she ran off. Dutch looked ashamed of himself as he pressed on through the cave.

* * *

Luis had just grabbed one of the keys he needed to unlock the door as Michael fought Fang underwater, despite the size and speed difference, Michael had the upper hand and with one final punch to the eye, Michael beat Fang! Michael and Luis met up at the door leading to the next room, Luis was gobsmacked at the fact the Michael beat a shark, Michael didn't even take to much damage from the fight!

"How did you ... But that was ..." Luis stammered

"Don't question it Little Man, let's move!" Michael responded, the two boys continued through the maze

***confessionals***

**Luis: **He bested a shark in a fight! Michael may very well be the strongest person I know!

**Michael: **Hmph! Dutch puts up more of a fight than that overgrown Tuna!

***end confessionals***

As the two boys were walking Luis spotted a green glowing object in the distance

"Can it be?" Luis questioned

"Please tell me it is..." Michael responded

"The emerald!" The boys said in unison as they charged for the emerald

* * *

The girls continued to solve the challenges in the maze until they ended up regrouping again

"Hey! Did you girls find Charlotte yet?" Tamara asked

"We still can't find her, she has to be here somewhere, if not then Chris will probably get her out safely once this challenge is over!" Viola noted, something glowing caught Astrid's eye

"Over there! What is that?" She asked

"That's the emerald! Let's go!" Corlissa exclaimed, the girls ran towards the emerald, but they were stopped when a cage made out of wood fell on them!

"Haha! Gotcha'!" A voice called out, the girls turned to face the voice and gasped

"Charlotte!?" The girls all gasped

"My name is Lorraine! And that money will be mine!" Lorraine laughed as she ran towards the emerald

"Argh! We trusted her and she stabbed us In the back!" Ruby hissed, she tried to break the cage, but she failed

"She didn't totally betray you!" Another voice called out, this time however, it was Hayden

"What do you mean?!" Astrid asked

"Charlotte has an alternate personality! Or maybe Charlotte is the alternate personality? I'm not sure, but you being in this position means I have a better chance at getting the money! Later losers!" Hayden taunted running for the emerald. The girls began to lose hope, but they were surprised when the cage began to rise! Someone was freeing them! The girls turned to see who was freeing them and were once again shocked to see that it was Dutch!

"Why would you-?" Corlissa began to ask before Dutch interrupted her

"Hey, I'm not a total jerk, now come on!" He replied, they all ran for the target

* * *

Luis and Michael were the first to reach the chamber that the emerald was in. The emerald itself was placed on a pedestal atop a flight of stairs.

"Why don't you go for it, I'm pretty sure I'll be safe without invincibility!" Michael said

"Are you sure?" Luis asked, Michael nodded at him, Luis went after the emerald and began to reach for it...

"Not so fast!" Hayden shouted as he dashed for the emerald, he grabbed Luis by the collar of his shirt and tossed him out of the way and down the stairs. Luis was battered and bruised when he reached the bottom, Michael was furious at this and charged at Hayden.

"Oh no you dont!" Lorraine yelled as she also charged for the emerald. The other girls and Dutch also arrived, everyone was almost at the top, but it was too late...

"And Hayden wins immunity!" Chris announced over the intercom, the boys groaned, the girls all glared at Lorraine, who had changed back into Charlotte

* * *

In the boy's cabin, Hayden pulled Dutch aside.

"The girls are now aware about Charlotte's personality." Hayden said

"What!? You said you wouldn't tell them!" Dutch argued

"I never agreed to that, and besides, the girls all found out on their own!" Hayden responded, Dutch looked uneasy "But that doesn't mean our alliance is over, you will still work for me or I'll tell everyone you got Charlotte pregnant!" He threatened, Dutch nodded his head sadly.

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, the interns were still a bit dirty, due to the mishap earlier. Chris was handed the marshmallows and was about to speak.

"Well, today was certainly... interesting! Since Hayden won immunity he gets the first marshmallow!" Chris announced, everyone glared at Hayden

"As for the rest of you... Michael!" Chris tossed Michael his marshmallow

.

.

.

"Astrid!"

.

.

.

"Corlissa!"

.

.

.

"Tamara!"

.

.

.

"Luis!

.

.

.

"Viola!"

.

.

.

"And Ruby! Dutch when are you not going to be in the bottom two?" Chris asked jokingly, Dutch seemed too upset to respond. "Charlotte, can't say I'm surprised, you betrayed your friends and trapped them just to win! The final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Dutch looks at Charlotte with guilt in his eyes, then he gives Hayden a nasty glare*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* Charlotte looks incredibly guilty about what she did, she tried not to look at Dutch*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* close up of Hayden smirking deviously*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch! Oh and Dutch it was sooooo nice of you to help the girls out!" Chris joked as he said this, Dutch finally glared at him

"Yeah, thanks Dutch!" Tamara said, smiling at him

***confessionals***

**Luis:** Did Dutch really help the girls? Perhaps he does have a heart...

**Dutch:** Helping the girls may be out of character, but if anyone's gonna cause trouble on this show it'll be me!

***end confessionals***

Charlotte stood up and headed to the Boat of Losers but Dutch stopped her.

"Charlotte wait!" He said "You're an awesome girl and I don't really say this often but... I love you Charlotte!" He called out, he was visibly blushing, everyone except for Hayden and Chris looked genuinely surprised

***confessionals***

**Luis: **I'm surprised Dutch actually announced his feelings for Charlotte, perhaps Dutch really is changing!

**Nikki: **Dutch and Charlotte? That's a shock, but they should definitely get together!

***end confessionals***

"Oh... um... Dutch, I can't be your girlfriend!" Charlotte answered, Dutch looked crushed

"B-but why?!" He asked, everyone's shocked expression came back, even Chris looked surprised

"I just cant alright!" Charlotte said, she rushed onto the boat which went off before Dutch could say anything else, leaving him at the dock. Chris joined him, ready to end the episode, but Dutch left before Chris said anything.

"And so ends another elimination, this was definitely one of the most dramatic yet! Will Hayden's plan succeed? Will the girls bounce back after this loss? And is Dutch really changing? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Well, there goes Charlotte, and Lorraine (Lotte) too. Charlotte was certainly an interesting character, but she was fun anyway! But how will Dutch fare with his heart broken? Also, did you enjoy the Prank War? I wanted to have it end here because, to me, it felt rather tedious. It was mostly there to ease the tension and put some comedy into the story. Well, either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. On the Prowl

**Well, my summer vacation is almost over and school is starting up again! (Class of 2015! Woohoo!) Anyway, this chapter features another cameo appearance from another PI contestant and even a fan favorite contestant, and this chapter was really tough in terms of having to eliminate one of the contestants since I like all of them, but one of them had to be eliminated... anyway, enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining 10 campers went through the dark maze inside of the mountain! Hayden struck a deal with Dutch, threatening to tell everyone that he's the father of Charlotte's baby if he doesn't work for him. Dutch isn't the father by the way! Hehe, speaking of Dutch, he finally confessed his feelings for Charlotte, shockingly, she turned him down! Ouch! Charlotte, or should I say Lorraine, turned on the other girls just so she could win, that's probably why she was the one who took a ride on to Boat of Losers! So long Charlotte! Or is it Lorraine? I can never tell! Other than that, Michael beat up Fang which is just insane! Nine remain and after today, one more will leave, who's will sink and who will stay afloat? Will today's special guest spark up some more drama? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

The four boys were on their cabin, Michael and Luis actually felt sorry for Dutch, despite everything Dutch did since he got here, Hayden couldn't care less.

"Dutch... are you alright?" Luis asked, he seemed a bit afraid to ask since there was still the possibility that Dutch might lash out towards him, surprisingly, Dutch answered calmly, he sounded upset, but he didn't sound angered or annoyed!

"I just need some space alright." He said

"Well, we're going to get some breakfast, I guess we'll see you there." Michael said, still a bit skeptical about Dutch's calm behavior, the two boys left for the mess hall, leaving Hayden and Dutch in the cabin.

"Dutch, just because Charlotte is gone doesn't mean our deal is over, remember that! You will still do as I say, or I will ruin you!" Hayden threatened, he left the cabin leaving Dutch behind. Dutch began to look incredibly stressed out, he couldn't do anything, if he goes against Hayden for even one moment, he would be done for! He collected himself and headed for the mess hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the interns were having breakfast, Nikki also seemed distraught over the events of the last elimination. Johan took notice of this.

"Nikki, somethings bothering you, do you want to tell me what it is?" He asked, he put his arm around her in the hopes of comforting her.

"It's just that Dutch and Charlotte seem to go so well together! Why did she reject him?" She questioned

"It's not our business Nikki, besides this show could deal with one less lovey-dovey couple!" Ciana noted

"I guess your right, maybe they'll get together after the show!" Nikki said hopefully

"I don't mean to sound rude, but it's not very likely, Charlotte seems intent on not having a relationship with Dutch! I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Dutch no longer wants to be with her." Briar blurted out, the interns finished their breakfast and went to go help Chris with today's challenge.

* * *

Everyone was in the mess hall, nobody was eating since Chef hadn't prepared any food.

"Where's Chef with our breakfast?" Michael asked

"I don't know what's worse, not eating, or eating Chef's crappy food!" Ruby joked, getting a good laugh out of the contestants, except for Viola.

"Watch your mouth Ruby, I'm not very fond of profanity!" She said

"Sorry, but it's true!" Ruby responded, Chris spoke to the contestants through the intercom

"Attention campers, report for the docks for today's challenge!" Everyone left the mess hall headed straight to the docks. Chris was waiting for them

"Good morning campers! Let's cut to the chase! Today's challenge Is simple, you'll have to catch an animal in the woods and bring it back here. There is a shack full of items you can use to catch the animal, and we'll be having a guest!" Chris said, a boat soon arrived at the docks, two girls stepped off of the boat, one wore a pink skirt and blouse, she had pink bows in her hair which was an elegant black, she had a warm smile on her face. When Viola saw her she immediately grinned. The other girl had very light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she wore a green sweater with a blue blouse underneath and a purple skirt.

"Ella?!" She called out

"Viola! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Ella responded with a musical inflection in her voice, the two girls hugged

"You two know each other?" Luis asked

"Of course! Ella is my best friend!" Viola replied

"The other girls name is Dawn for those of you who were wondering!" Chris said

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, though your auras seem to be all over the place! Some are a sweet blue!" Dawn greeted, she looked over at Luis and Tamara when she mentioned their blue auras "While others are more more erratic and dark..." She looked at Dutch, Hayden, and Michael as she said this, everyone was confused at her words.

"So Chris, are Ella and Dawn going to help in the challenge?" Viola asked

"Yup, somehow her singing can calm wild animals down. Which is annoying, but if the animals are calm then they won't attack anybody and I won't get sued! And Dawn can communicate with animals... somehow, which is a bit creepy! Chris said "Now you all have 3 minutes to get any item that'll help bring your animal here!" Chris pulled out a stopwatch with a 3 minute countdown, he started it, the contestants began to search the cabin for any useful items.

"A rope! This could prove to be effective!' Luis announced, getting a rope from a wooden crate, Astrid pulled out a tranquilizer gun from the same crate

"Oh this is gonna be good!" She exclaimed eagerly

Dutch got a bucket from a shelf. Hayden took a mallet from the shelf opposite of Dutch. Ruby took the entire box that Luis and Astrid got their equipment from, she emptied it out since there was nothing useful left in it. Corlissa got a smaller cage.

"Thirty seconds left!" Chris announced, Michael and Viola looked a bit nervous, they still didn't have anything. "Times up!" Chris announced, everyone except Michael and Viola had something to use.

"Now that you've had enough time to search for something to use, it's time to pick your animal!" Chris said, he took out a hat with shredded paper I side of it, these papers had names of different animals on it. Hayden picked an animal first since he won the previous challenge.

"Squirrel! Hmph, something small and easy!" He smirked, the others glared at him. Even Ella seemed irate towards him. Corlissa picked her animal next.

"A bird? I need to think about this..." Next was Luis

"A s-s-snake?!" He said nervously, Dutch picked his next

"A bunny? Seriously?" Chris chuckled at Dutch's animal, Viola picked her animal next

"Bear... well then..." Viola exclaimed, Ella began to look a bit concerned for her friend, she didn't know how Viola could take on a bear. Michael was the next to pick

"A beaver? Seems simple enough!" Next was Ruby

"A deer, shouldn't be too hard!" She stated, Astrid and Tamara both chose their animals together

"An alligator? This is gonna be good!" Astrid said eagerly

"An chipmunk! They're so cute!" Tamara exclaimed

"Now that you all have your animals and equipment, I should tell you this challenge's surprise. The last person to bring their animal or the person who doesn't bring it at all is automatically eliminated!" Chris explained, the contestants gasped at this. Even the interns looked a bit surprised!

***confessionals***

**Hayden: **Automatic elimination... I have to work quickly if I'm going to win immunity again, thankfully I have Dutch to use as a scapegoat if I need to!

**Viola: **This challenge isn't going to be easy, but I have to do this! It's also really nice to see Ella again, she auditioned for the show but sadly, she wasn't accepted, but it's great that she's here to help for the challenge though!

**Johan: **Wow! Chris is really getting serious with the eliminations isn't he! I'm glad I'm not competing!

**Ruby: **People hunt deer all the time don't they? I just need to work fast and carefully! ... I didn't really think I'd get this far to be honest!

**Luis: **A s-s-s-s-snake! Of all the animals that were available! I may have to be smart and extremely careful about this challenge!

**Ella: **Chris was kind enough to allow me to use the confessionals for this challenge! I must say it is great to be here and great to see my dear friend Viola again! I do worry if she will be alright during this challenge, catching a bear is not an easy task if it is angry!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Astrid had gone to search for an alligator in the marshlands of the islands, because of the tall plants in the area it made it a little difficult to see, so Astrid jumped into the tress to get a better view of the area.

"I know you're here somewhere!" Astrid said to herself, she saw a bird land on the swamp water, it stood for a few seconds before an alligator ate it!

"Crikey!" Astrid called out, it sounded a bit strange due to her accent

* * *

Luis was looking for a snake, albeit he did not want to even search for one in the first place, he found Michael holding a beaver in his hands, the beaver looked a bit derby, as if idle didn't even notice Michael holding it!

"You already found your animal!?" Luis said in disbelief

"Well yeah, this little guy didn't even fight back! Why don't I help you out! I'm pretty sure the others have t even found their animals yet!" Michael proposed, Luis looked hopeful. Nearby, Viola was by a cave and there was a bear sleeping inside, Viola entered the cave and tried to move the bear over to the cage set up by Chris and the interns at the docks.

"Come on big guy! I've gotta win invincibility!" Viola said, she could barely move the bear, which woke up while Viola was trying to move it, the bear gave Viola a confused look.

* * *

Tamara was busy looking for a chipmunk, which was proving to be no easy task since they were small animals. While she was searching she heard what sounded like a conversation.

"Ok, I helped you get a squirrel, now can you help me find my animal?"

Tamara saw the conversation from behind a tree and scowled at Hayden who was talking with Dutch. Dutch had just helped Hayden catch a squirrel, the squirrel looked terrified, it was flailing it's arms and legs for Hayden to let go of it. Hayden was holding it by the tail.

"I never said I would help you, I said you will help me and in return I won't tell everybody!" Hayden threatened, Tamara tried not to make a sound as she slowly backed away.

***confessional***

**Tamara: **After Dutch's heart has been broken Hayden decides to blackmail him?! What did I ever see in him!

***end confessional***

* * *

Meanwhile, the interns invited Ella into their cabin, they weren't really doing much since the Prank War finished.

"So Ella, you're friends with Viola?" Briar asked

"Oh yes! Viola and I have been friends since we were children! She helped me get into my school chorus and I have dreamed of being a singer ever since!" Ella explained

"So you like to sing?" Mike asked

"I LOVE to sing! I once even participated in a one person flash mob in my a mall, the security guard said I had a beautiful voice and that I was banned from the mall for 6 months!" Ella explained, the interns laughed, Ella even laughed along with them!

"Dawn, you mentioned you can read auras right? If it's alright to ask, what's my aura like?" Johan asked

"In all honesty, your aura is a tarnished red, there seems to be something in your past that is troubling you!" Dawn explained, Johan and Nikki began to look worried

* * *

Some time later, Michael and Luis found a snake for Luis to bring back, it was rather long, but it was relatively harmless! Michael picked up the reptile and tried to hand it to Luis.

"Here ya' go Little Man, this snake should be good enough, trust me it won't bite!" Michael assured

"I'm doubtful about this Michael, a good percentage of snakes are venomous! This venom is highly toxic and lethal in humans!" Luis argued

"Just take the snake!" Michael said a bit impatiently, Luis took the snake, being more scared of Michael (when he's angry) than the reptile. As it turns out, Michael was correct when he said the snake was gently, it could around Luis' arm, tightly enough for it to be secure but not so tight that it cut off circulation in his arm. From a few yards away, Viola was tempting the bear that she woke up with fresh berries! Viola lured it over to the cage and safely put the bear inside, Luis and Michael arrived a few minutes afterwards, though their chance at invincibility had already been lost.

"And Viola takes the win without even getting a scratch!" Chris announced, Ella and the interns arrived. Ella congratulated her friend on her victory while the interns all had a large table with an array of trays and plates on it. "Viola, as a reward for your victory, you get to enjoy this 5 course meal!" Chris exclaimed, Viola was in awe while Michael and Luis looked incredibly jealous

"Sorry boys! But it looks like I've won this round!" Viola teased, The bear seemed uncomfortable about being in a cage so Ella began to sing to it until it fell asleep. Afterwards she joined Viola in her meal.

* * *

Back in the marshlands, Astrid was wrestling the alligator and she was winning! With one final slam I to the mud, she disoriented the reptile, she then took out her dart gun and shot the alligator in the side,knocking it out! Astrid began to carry it to the cage, which proved to be no easy task as the alligator was very heavy. Along the she came across Corlissa who was sneaking up on a bird, she managed to cage it before it could fly away.

"Good catch!" Corlissa called out to her

"Thanks! Viola already won immunity, we need to hurry!" Corlissa remarked, a deer then ran past them, Ruby arrived soon after

"Have you girls seen a deer go past here?" She asked

"Yeah, it went that way!" Astrid answered, pointing in the direction the deer went

"Thanks!" Ruby said as she ran after the deer

* * *

A few hours had passed, Chris ser up a timer showing how much time everyone had left, it was currently set to another hour and a half, Viola and Ella had ate their meal and decided to share some with Michael, Luis, Dawn, and the interns. Though Dawn didn't touch any of the meat, she ate more of the fruit that went with the meal. Things were silent until a voice called out to them.

"Chris! Open the cage!" Chris opened the cage door, Hayden then arrived and threw the squirrel into the cage, the squirrels tail was ruffled up, the squirrel looked terrified and it was even tearing up!

"Oh my goodness! You poor thing! You're safe now little one!" Dawn comforted the squirrel, she gave Hayden a death glare, the others (minus Chris) glared at Hayden as well.

"Well that leaves Dutch, Ruby and Tamara, I wonder who will get here first?" Chris questioned.

Nikki approached Dawn, she seemed worried about something.

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" She asked

"You want to know what I meant when I said Johan has had problems in the past, correct?" Dawn answered, Nikki nodded

"Johan's childhood has not been the greatest, though perhaps it would be best if you don't talk to him about it. It may make him feel worse!" Dawn warned, Nikki looked at her boyfriend with a concerned look on her face...

* * *

The group continued to wait for the next person to arrive with their animal, at this point they only had 15 minutes left.

"Better high tail it! You're running out of time!" Chris announced, Ruby still had not caught the deer, nobody knew where Tamara and Dutch were. Ruby set up a trap using the box she got, some fruit she found, and some vines. She waited until she was sure that the deer was under the trap, and she set it off. Ruby went to go check on the trap, but she was shocked when she found, not a deer like she had planned, but some sort of large human-like animal! It had purplish brown fur, it removed the box off of its head and roared at Ruby, prompting her to run in fear.

***confessionals***

**Ruby: **What the hell was that thing?!

**Chris: **Oops! Probably should've told them about Sasquatchenackwa! Hehe!

***end confessionals***

Meanwhile, Tamara was in a hurry to find a chipmunk, luckily she found a chipmunk trying to climb a tree to get some fruit, but it repeatedly fell down. Tamara, grabbed the fruit and gave it to the chipmunk! The two seemed to instantly bond, the chipmunk climbed onto Tamara's shoulder, still eating it's fruit!

"Eeeeeek! It's so cute!" Tamara gushed

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set Dutch, Tamara, and Ruby STILL had not found their respective animals, the contestants were growing anxious to see who would be going home, the timer was on 10 seconds left! Nobody knew what would happen if three campers failed to complete the challenge, the silence was agonizing. The silence was broken by two voices.

"OPEN THE CAGE!" They called out simultaneously, Chris opened the cage, and Tamara and Dutch let their animals inside. Tamara's chipmunk was still eating it's fruit while Bunny looked perfectly fine, Luis looked surprised to see that Dutch had not harmed or frightened the rabbit in any way! Just as Tamara and Dutch let their animals inside, the clock hit 0!

"And the game is over! Sorry Ruby, but it looks like your time's up!" Chris announced

"Crap..." Ruby cursed, a deer then jumped out of a large bush and stuck it's tongue out at Ruby before running off again!

* * *

The sun had set, Ruby packed her things and was ready to leave the island, the others were all waiting for her.

"Sorry you had to go lose like this!" Astrid said

"It's cool, just make sure you get Hayden for me!" Ruby replied

"Take care Ruby!" Corlissa said

"Group hug!" Tamara called out, the girls all shared a quick group hug before Ruby stepped back

"Alright, no need to go all soft on me!" Ruby argued, she continued towards the boat before she spoke to Hayden.

"You're not going to win, the girls will get you back!" Ruby hissed, Hayden got right into her face

"Don't count on it! I will win this game! You're friends... they're all going down!" Hayden remarked

Dawn and Ella stepped onto the boat as well.

"It was great to see you again Ella! Take care of yourself!" Viola called out

"Likewise Viola, and it was a pleasure to meet all of you, perhaps I can get to know ow you all better when the show is over!" Ella responded, she waved to everyone as the boat went off, the remaining 8 went back to their cabins.

"And so nine becomes 8 as Ruby takes her leave! Can Hayden be stopped? Is Dutch truly changing? And who's going to take the Boat of Losers next? Join us next time, right here on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**And so Ruby is eliminated, I really liked Ruby, she's a tough girl and she's an albino! Albinos are really cool! Though I feel like I didn't give her enough screen time, but don't worry she'll be back! Also, did you enjoy the cameos? I only planned for Ella to appear, but a stroke of inspiration made me include Dawn as well! But what's going on with Johan? Is Dutch really changing? How long can Hayden keep up this blackmail and can he be stopped? Only time will tell...**


	18. Leap of Faith

**Well, since school has started up again, chapters will come up less often. But I'll try to update as much as I can! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our nine competitors went on a hunt, with our special guests Ella and Dawn being here to help! Speaking of Dawn, I still don't know what she meant about Johan but I don't really care! As for the challenge, Tamara found out about Hayden blackmailing Dutch, Astrid proved she's still tough as nails and Luis showed us he's still a wimp! Hehe! Viola proved she's also a strong competitor by bringing her animal back without a scratch! My idea of making this an automatic elimination challenge caused Ruby to take the fall! 8 campers remain and soon it'll be seven! Who will make it to the final seven? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Tamara couldn't sleep, she was too angry at Hayden to sleep. She needed someone to vent her anger to but the other girls were still sleeping.

***confessional***

**Tamara: **Oh I can't take Hayden abusing Dutch for his own personal gain! I know Dutch isn't the nicest person around but at least he's been showing signs of changing!

***end confessional***

* * *

Just like Tamara, Nikki had a bit of trouble sleeping as well, she was still thinking about what Dawn said about Johan's past. Dawn told her that she shouldn't talk to him about it but she couldn't stop thinking about it ever since.

***confessional***

**Nikki: **I just don't understand what Dawn meant! Maybe I'm thinking too much about it, but I am Johan's girlfriend! Maybe I should ask him about it.

***end confessional***

Eventually, exhaustion caught up with Nikki and she fell asleep. She and the other interns were woken up suddenly by Chris.

"Attention interns! I need you to help set up today's challenge!"

"It's 4:30 in the morning! Can't this wait!" Sapphire whined

"Cognitive function depends on good sleep!" Briar added

"Listen I don't know what you just said and I don't care! We have to get the challenge ready so MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Chris ordered, everyone moved in the direction of the cliffs.

* * *

The following morning, the boys had woken up, Luis and Michael went to go brush their teeth, Hayden pulled Dutch aside.

"Dutch, the last challenge was too close for comfort! Chris is not letting up with his challenges so I need you to help me whenever possible! I'm sure I don't need to remind you of our agreement." Hayden said, Dutch nodded sadly. "Good! Keep this up and I _might _not tell the others about Charlotte's pregnancy!" Hayden left the cabin leaving Dutch by himself, Dutch glared at Hayden as he left.

Luis and Michael left the bathrooms after brushing their teeth, they began talking about Hayden and Dutch.

"Do you think Dutch is really changing?" Luis asked

"I'm not really sure, I think it depends on how he was before coming on this show. Counting his actions throughout the previous challenges, he seems to be having a change in attitude! But for now the bigger threat is Hayden, he's going down!" Michael answered, Luis nodded in agreement.

"I honestly would have never guessed that Hayden would be so heinous and maniacal! Though people have been known to do crazy things at the promise of money." Luis added, the two boys headed for the mess hall for breakfast.

* * *

In the girls cabin, everyone still seemed upset about Ruby's elimination.

"Well this stinks! Ruby was cool and having her gone means we have one less vote against Hayden!" Astrid stated

"Complaining won't do anything! We're going to have to put everything we have into this challenge!" Viola exclaimed, Astrid, Tamara, and Corlissa all agreed. The girls then headed for the mess hall as well.

* * *

Back at the cliffs, the interns and Chef finished working on the challenge while Chris was watching them from the top of the cliff.

"Are you gonna do anything besides stand there?!" Chef called out to Chris

"Um... Hello! I'm supervising!" Chris answered, Chef rolled his eyes, the interns joined Chris once they were finished building the challenge. The only issue is that Chris never told them what exactly the challenge was.

"Alright ... we finished! But what did we build exactly?" Mike asked

"All in due time Mike! You'll all see what the challenge is along with the contestants!" Chris told them.

"Are you serious!? We spent almost 3 hours building this damn thing and you won't even tell us what we built!?" Ciana snapped, Chris simply smiled at her.

"Why don't you head to the mess hall and get some breakfast! I'll call everyone over here later!" Chris replied, not even answering Ciana's question. The interns, along with Chef, headed off to the mess hall. Along the way Nikki confronted Johan.

"Hey Johan, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" He said

"It's about what Dawn said, about your 'troubled past'. What did that mean?" Nikki asked, Johan sighed but answered her question.

"It's not something I really want to talk about. I've made some mistakes before and they always seem to catch up with me..." Nikki felt even more concerned, why was Johan being so cryptic?

* * *

Some time later, everyone (except Chris) was in the mess hall eating their breakfast, but everyone was silent. Things were tense, Tamara was aware of Hayden blackmailing Dutch, Luis and Michael were keeping a close eye on Dutch, and the girls were still plotting to eliminate Hayden A.S.A.P! The interns talked amongst themselves, careful not to cause an awkward moment, except Ciana who didn't really care as long as there was some action.

"What's with everybody? All of this silence is kinda creeping me out!" Mike said

"Tension is high mostly due to Hayden's past actions and Dutch's less brutish behavior. The girls are most likely thinking of a plan to have Hayden eliminated while Michael and Luis are making sure Dutch isn't tricking everyone into thinking he's changed." Briar explained

"How do you know this stuff?" Sapphire asked her.

"I'm very studious, and I re watched some of the past episodes from this season!" Briar said. Just as everyone was throwing away their trash, Chris entered the mess hall.

"Good morning campers! Let's not waste any time, meet me down at the beach and I'll explain the challenge!" He announced, everyone left the mess hall and headed down to the beach as soon as they could. Once they arrived at the beach, they all immediately noticed that there was something jutting out of the wall of the cliff that was covered by a large tarp.

"Campers, this challenge will be the most physical, extreme, and difficult challenge yet!" Chris announced, Luis gulped in fear. "Now Chef!" Chris said into a walkie - talkie, Chef then appeared in a helicopter that had a machine on its underside that removed the tarp from the cliff. Revealing the challenge to be some sort of obstacle course that scaled the wall of the cliffs. There were 4 large ball shaped machines coming out of the water, they seemed to be soft enough for someone to get hit by them and not get seriously hurt but hard enough to disorient them. The level above it had spaces requiring the contestants to jump to the next platform. The third level had a large empty space that separated the 3rd and 4th levels, this empty space was filled with two logs that rolled continuously. The 4th level was a rock wall leading to the final level which was a vertical climb that ended at the top of the cliff.

"This is the McLean Obstacle Course! Patent Pending. You'll start at the beach and hop along the Bouncy Balls of Doom, climb up to Platforms of Pain, head up to Log Rolls of Terror, next is the Rock Wall leading up to the Vertical Climb! Falling in the water serves no penalty, but you have to start from the beginning!" Chris explained

"That's it?" Astrid asked

"What do you mean 'That's it'! We spent hours making this thing!" Ciana shouted, this seemed to make everyone shut up until Chris spoke up again.

"And to make things a bit more interesting, I've decided to make this challenge an automatic elimination!" The contestants were horrified at this, a few gasped at Chris' words.

***confessionals***

**Luis: **A physical challenge... I think this will be my last day here...

**Viola: **This win is as good as mine! I do Parkour regularly and I even have a YouTube channel dedicated to Parkour! This'll be a snap!

**Hayden: **Some of the more physically adept contestants will most likely do well at this challenge. I need to do everything I can to make sure one of them goes down since they will give me more trouble later on.

***end confessionals***

"Alright! Without further adieu, let the challenge begin!" And with those words the campers dashed onto the obstacle course, Viola quickly took the lead, everyone except Luis was close behind. Luis was struggling to stay on the first Bouncy Ball.

"Come on Luis, you can do this?" Michael called out.

"He's dead weight, but if you want to help him and get yourself eliminated with him then be my guest!" Hayden taunted, everyone gave him a nasty glare. Everyone continued to the second level, except Luis, who was on the third Bouncy Ball, but he fell of a few moments after.

"Why don't you just quit now!" Astrid shot back at him, Hayden did not look intimidated in the slightest. Viola jumped from platform quickly and elegantly. The others were astounded with how easily she did this, even Hayden acknowledged this, though he soon had an evil smirk on his face. Meanwhile, Luis got the hang of the Bouncy Balls and made it across with relative ease, he made it to the second level while everyone else made it to the Log Rolls of Terror.

"We won't stop until we bring you down!" Corlissa snapped, nearly falling off of the log and into the water below. Thankfully she regained her footing and finished the log roll.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Hayden snapped back at her. From below, Luis finished the platforms and headed on to the log roll, he was getting tired...

* * *

Back in the interns cabin, Nikki was in the lounge reading when Briar entered the room.

"Hello Nikki, are you still feeling unsure about what Dawn said concerning Johan's past?" She asked, Nikki looked up from her book.

"Oh, hey Briar! Yeah, I am... how did you know?" Nikki answered.

"As I said in the mess hall earlier, I'm very studious, so I know about how a person's body language usually reflects on their current emotions. As for Johan, did you speak to him about it?" Briar responded.

"I did, but he just says he isn't comfortable talking about his past..." Nikki replied

"Hmm... perhaps it would be best to confront Johan about this when he feels ready to tell you about it! If he is comfortable with it then perhaps you can help him move on!" Briar said words made Nikki feel hopeful.

"Thanks Briar! So I should just give him some time?"

"Exactly!" Briar said, she left the room, leaving Nikki to return reading her book.

* * *

Back on the obstacle course, everyone was on the rock wall, with a little encouragement from Michael, Luis managed to catch up to the others! Though Luis was growing increasingly exhausted, Viola was nearing the end of the rock wall and was about to head up to the Vertical Climb.

"Go Viola! We can't let Hayden win!" Corlissa cheered, unbeknownst to the rest of them, Hayden removed one of the rocks from the wall while nobody was watching and kept it hidden as best as he could. Hayden then maneuvered himself past a few of the others, finishing the rock wall. Viola was about halfway up the Vertical Climb.

"And Viola is nearing the victory!" Chris announced.

"Not if I can help it!" Hayden said, thankfully for him, the others did not hear him. Hayden threw the rock he took at Viola, it knocked her off of the Vertical Climb and into the water back at the bottom of the cliff!

"Oh! Now Viola has to re do ALL of the obstacles!" Chris announced, the others all gasped at Viola ' misfortune. As Hayden approached the Vertical Climb, he noticed that some of the floorboards were not properly held down, taking the opportunity, he destroyed the floorboards! This made it impossible for the others to reach him, Hayden then began the climb. The others (except Luis) finished the Rock Wall, but they were stopped by the destroyed floorboards.

"Damn, there's no way to cross!" Corlissa cursed.

"We can't let Hayden win, there has to be something we can do!" Tamara added. From down below, Viola tried to race back up to the top as fast as she could to avoid elimination. While she finished the Bouncy Balls, Luis finally finished the Rock Wall and joined the others but he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"What *panting* did I miss?" Luis asked, immediately Dutch grabbed him and tossed him to the end of the climb. Both Luis and Hayden inched closer and closer to the finish line until...

"It's a tie!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"At least it might be! We're gonna have to review the footage. But either way this challenge is over!" Chris explained.

"Oh man..." Viola said, she was halfway through the Rock Wall when Hayden and Luis crossed the finish line.

***confessionals***

**Viola: **I lost... How could I lose?! Hayden WILL pay for this! Mark my words!

**Luis: **What Dutch did was not very kind and very dangerous! But I must admit, it was a very smart idea!

**Hayden: **Like I said, I can not be stopped!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Some time later, Chris and the interns had reviewed the footage of the challenge, everyone else was waiting in the mess hall, the interns were giving Hayden nasty looks. Hayden simply shrugged this off.

"Well campers we reviewed the footage and it is safe to say that this challenge did in fact end in a tie!" Chris announced, everyone except Hayden gasped. "Well... we actually still aren't sure but due to time constraints, we can't really have a tiebreaker challenge. So both Luis and Hayden have immunity! However since this IS an auto elimination challenge, the person is last place is going to be eliminated! And that said person is... Viola!"

'What?!" Corlissa argued

"Come on!" Astrid stated

"Complaining won't help girls..." Viola announced

* * *

At the dock Viola had gathered her things and walked onto the boat, before the boat went off Hayden spoke to her.

"I must admit, you almost had me! But I already told Ruby, I will not lose!"

"You're wrong, you may have gotten me, but you will be stopped Hayden!" Viola hissed

"You poor pathetic fool..." Hayden said calmly, Viola was about to respond, but the boat went off before she could say anything. The others (minus Hayden) waved goodbye to Viola as she left.

"And so Viola has taken the boat to Loserville! Can Hayden be stopped? I don't know but it sure makes for good television! Who will go down next time? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!" Chris signed off.

* * *

After Viola left, the interns were taking it easy back in their cabin, Chris soon entered holding a few envelopes.

"Mail call!" Chris announced, he tossed the letters onto a table. Nikki took all the letters and gave them to who they were sent for, she looked a bit uneasy when she saw that one of them was addressed to Johan.

"Um... here Johan, this is for you." Nikki said, handing Johan his letter. Johan read his letter and immediately had a grim look on his face. He then crumpled up his letter and threw it away. Nikki looked worried.

"What did it say?" She asked

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..." Johan answered, he kissed Nikki on the cheek and left the room, leaving Nikki confused and worried...

* * *

**Well, that's it! *sigh* Eliminating Viola was NOT easy, but someone had to go. As for Viola herself, it was pretty fun writing for her! Also I know the plot I have for Johan seems a little late since this story is nearing the finale, but don't worry it'll make sense eventually, just be patient. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. It Hits The Fan!

**Sorry for making you guys wait, but on a special note, they day this chapter will (hopefully) be uploaded (on the 23rd) is my birthday! ^_^ But instead of me getting presents, I thought I'd give you all a present! The next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris was at his usual place at the Dock of Shame, ready to give the recap. The sky looked dark grey, it would rain soon, and by the look of the clouds... it would rain hard. Chris wore a rain coat just in case it started raining while we was giving the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the remaining 8 campers climbed their way through the McLean Obstacle Course, Viola made quick and easy work of it until Hayden's dirty tactics took her down! But he didn't completely take the win, with Dutch's quick thinking, Luis managed to win invincibility with Hayden. Which is shocking since he didn't seem too fond of Luis earlier in the season! The girls took a big hit in their alliance as Hayden's plan had Viola eliminated! 7 campers remain and things are getting crazier with each passing moment!"

Chef approached Chris, Chef was also wearing a rain jacket.

"Chris, are you nuts?! It's about to rain!" He shouted.

"I'm almost done with the recap Chef! Anyway... will the girls' alliance survive? Will Hayden call out Dutch for trying to take him out? Will Hayden finally be beaten? And how the hell is Luis still here?! Find out right now on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Everyone was outside of their cabins, sitting on the steps or just standing around. It was raining, so they couldn't really do anything.

"Attention campers, according to the local news station, we're going to be seeing rain, rain, and more rain! Isn't that just great!" Chris said with a cheerful tone over the intercom, his tone changed with his next statement. "Unfortunately, because of the rain, I'm going to have to postpone the challenge until the rain clears."

***confessionals***

**Luis: **The Final 7! I can't believe I've survived this far! The others are fierce competitors though... perhaps I can defeat them using my mental prowess! The biggest threat has to be Hayden, he has become a complete sociopath!

**Michael: **So I made it to the final 7, and I'm not stopping now! I need to bring Hayden down! Now! He's caused enough problems as is... and as much as I don't like to admit it, it would probably be for the best if Luis gets eliminated too. He's a cool guy, but I'm still competing against him.

**Hayden: **Of course I made it this far, it's only natural! I'm winning the money, and none of these a******* are stopping me!

**Dutch: **Hayden's going to turn on me, I just know it! I need him gone, but I cant turn to anyone for help, I know they all hate Hayden, but I'm sure they don't like me either...

**Astrid: **Hayden doesn't deserve to be here, he's cheated and manipulated others to get this far! I'm going to personally boot him off!

**Tamara: **So... The final 7, I can't believe I made it this far! But Hayden made it here too... I thought that we would both make it to the finale and we would split the money, but now I know it's not going to happen. Now I'm going to prove to Hayden that I don't need him and I'm going to win this!

**Corlissa: **Woohoo! The final 7! I'm winning this for you Damion! But I need to bring Hayden down, Viola deserves to be here, not him!

***end confessionals* **

"Pouting and whining won't bring Viola back you know! Besides, I thought Viola hated people who complain!" Hayden taunted, the girls growled at him.

"Oh shut your mouth!" Astrid hissed. Tamara went inside of the girls cabin, she didn't want to see or hear an argument. Astrid and Hayden continued shouting insults at each other until Astrid ended it.

"You know what, you're not even worth it!" She spat, going I side of her cabin along with everyone except Hayden and Dutch. Dutch tried to go inside before Hayden stopped him.

"Not so fast! We need to have a little chat about the previous challenge!" Hayden scowled, Dutch glared at him. "I don't take kindly to being stabbed in the back, you've ruined your chance at safety! I'll inform the others about Charlotte's baby soon, your days here are numbered!" Hayden went into the cabin, leaving Dutch outside. Dutch began to look stressed...

***confessional***

**Dutch: **So Hayden doesn't like being stabbed in the back, yet that's what he's done to everyone else! Man, what a hypocrite!

***end confessional**

* * *

The interns were in their cabin, Chris didn't have any work for them until the rain cleared, so they had the day off. Mike was playing pool with Ciana, Ciana was picking off the striped balls one by one, while Mike still had a ways to go before he could catch up.

"Dang, how are you so good at this?!" Mike said in disbelief.

"Sorry Mike, trade secret!" Ciana teased. Mike pouted at her response, in another room Sapphire and Briar were playing chess, Briar was winning, she moved her Rook.

"Checkmate! That's 17 games in a row Sapphire, but you're certainly getting better!" Briar said with a smile. Sapphire just gave her an irritated glance, without a word she shoved the chess board off of the table and stormed off. "Perhaps I should have let her win one game..." Briar said to herself as she began to collect the chess pieces that had been scattered across the floor.

Across the hall, Nikki was reading one of her love stories when Johan entered the room with his guitar in hand.

"Hey Nikki!" He said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Oh hey!" She answered, putting her book down.

"Listen, over the past few days, you've seen really stressed, so I thought we could spend some quality time together! Just the two of us." He stated.

"Sure that sounds great!" Nikki replied, Johan sat down beside her and starred playing a love song on his guitar. Nikki thought about asking Johan about his past, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

Hours had passed, everyone was asleep and the rain had not let up. The grounds of the camp had begun to flood. The cabins that the campers were sleeping in were lifted right off of the ground due to the amount of water and the poor conditions of the cabins. The cabins traveled along with the current of the flooding water, even the confessional outhouse was not safe from the rain as it went in the same direction as the cabins.

The next morning, the rain had finally ceased, all of the campers had woken up and gotten changed, Michael left the cabin and was going to go brush his teeth. To his surprise the entire cabin was still floating on the water. Corlissa and Astrid left their cabin which wasn't too far away from the boys' cabin and were shocked at what they saw.

"What the hell is this?!" Corlissa shouted.

"I don't know, the storm must have lifted up the cabins and sent us to who knows where!" Astrid guessed correctly. The cabins bumped into each other, causing the others to wake up to see what the ruckus was about.

"Hey! What's with all the- WHAT THE HELL?!" Hayden yelled, shocked at seeing the floating cabins.

"Really... The one day where I get to sleep in, and we just end up stranded!" Dutch screamed.

"What do we do?" Tamara asked.

"We should try to find dry land and head there!" Luis said, and coincidentally, there was a beach several yards away from them.

"Well that's convenient!" Corlissa stated.

* * *

Earlier, back at the camp, Chris turned on the intercom system to wake up the campers for today's challenge.

"Goooooood Morning campers! The rain stopped so that means it's challenge time! But first, why don't you head down to the mess hall for breakfast, I'm not getting sued for torturing minors!"

Chris headed over to the mess hall, which was spared from the rain. He met up with Chef and the interns (mi us Mike and Johan), the former peeling potatoes that were green.

"Hey, have any of you seen the campers?" Chris asked.

"Nope, and I was just peeling these rotten spuds for their breakfast!" Chef answered.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of them around the campsite either." Ciana added. The male interns joined the others, the looked shocked.

"What happened guys?" Nikki asked.

"Did you find the campers?" Chris questioned the duo.

"We didn't find anything!" Mike exclaimed.

"They're gone! So are their cabins, even the outhouse confessional is gone!" Johan stated, everyone except Chris gasped.

"They're missing?!" Briar yelled in disbelief.

"Everyone calm down! I'm sure they're all fine, in the meantime go back to your cabin and just hang out until they come back!" Chris told them, the interns all gave him nasty glares.

"You're not gonna go look for them?!" Mike shouted.

"Relax Mike, these campers are tough, and they seem to work well together, they'll come back!" Chris assured them.

"And what if they don't?!" Nikki asked in concern.

"If they aren't back by tomorrow I'll send out a search party, the WILL come back perfectly fine!" Chris said. The interns went back to their cabin leaving Chris and Chef.

'What do you say we go get some breakfast, I'm starving!"

"You actually want to eat this slop?!" Chef replied with a shocked look.

"What?! No, I mean back at our cabin!" Chris replied.

"Cool." The two then left to their cabin, which was much more luxurious than the others.

* * *

It was almost noon, the campers had reached the land they spotted earlier, they were getting hungry as they didn't have breakfast.

"Man, I'm starving! We need to go look for food!" Tamara stated.

"If we're going to survive we need a plan, our cabins won't really be good for shelter anymore. If the tide comes up they'll just be washed away again!" Astrid announced.

"So what's your plan Astrid?" Luis asked.

"We need a group to go out and forage some food and water, we're also going to need some type of shelter."

"Who died and made you the boss?" Hayden scowled, Astrid got in his face.

"We're all going to be dead unless you work with us! Or we could just leave you here to die!" Hayden was not in the least bit intimidated, but he kept quiet.

"Michael and Dutch, why don't you two look for food. You're the strongest guys here so you should be safe, just watch each other's backs and PLEASE don't fight! Tamara and Luis, collect as much water as you can. Luis I know you're a smart boy, if there's a way to make the water drinkable, make it happen. Corlissa, you're with me, we need to find shelter. Hayden... just do whatever you want. I don't care!" Astrid gave everyone their instructions, they all left to do their assigned tasks. Hayden noticed the confessional, which had washed up onto the shore.

***confessional***

**Hayden: **Does she think I'm useless? Is that it! Well then... Once Chris finds us I know exactly who's going down first!

***end confessional***

As Hayden left the confessional, he noticed a tree house in one of the trees close by. He grinned to himself and approached the treehouse.

* * *

Michael and Dutch were foraging some fruit for themselves and the others, they managed to find a good amount of fruit. Michael turned to Dutch...

"Dutch, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Look if it's about me acting like a complete jerk throughout the show then fine, I'm sorry alright!" Dutch snapped, he didn't sound angry though, he just sounded, emotionally exhausted.

"Apology accepted I guess... but that's not what I wanted to talk about. I've seen the way Hayden talks to you, is he blackmailing you?" Michael asked, he seemed genuinely concerned for Dutch. Dutch sighed.

"I can't tell you alright..."

"And why not?"

"Let's just say that Hayden has a way of finding stuff out. I wouldn't even be surprised if he was listening in on this conversation right now!" Dutch answered, Michael looked around suspiciously, as if he was searching for Hayden...

***confessional***

**Michael: **Maybe Dutch really has changed, but the only way to find out for sure... is to confront Hayden.

***end confessional***

* * *

Tamara and Luis had gathered a large amount of water using some large leaves they found.

"I'm sorry about how Hayden has been treating you." Luis said.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault Hayden's a jerk!" Tamara answered, the two laughed until Luis spoke again.

"Hey, Chris said that Dutch helped you and the other girls back in the emerald maze, was it true?"

"Yeah actually, he did! I thought he was just a bully but he hasn't really done anything bad for a while." Tamara answered. Luis thought for a moment.

***confessionals***

**Luis: **The others have been telling me that Dutch really has changed, the only way to know for sure is to talk to Dutch about it directly. I sure hope they're right...

**Tamara: **Luis is a really sweet guy, and it's actually kind of nice to get to know him a bit better!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Corlissa and Astrid were heading back to where they reached shore. They couldn't find any useful shelter.

"I guess we're just going to have to sleep under some leaves tonight..." Astrid admitted.

"I guess so... hehe if Viola were here she would kill us if she heard how much we were whining!" Corlissa replied, the two girls laughed. "Do you think Chris is looking for us?"

"He better be! He wouldn't let a group of teenagers die in the wilderness! Would he?" Astrid replied.

"Well it is Chris... though I suppose the interns will probably make him look for us." Corlissa said.

"Hehe yeah, it's nice to know that we have some sensible people in helping out on this show!" The two girls laughed again.

***resort confessional* (from Chris' cabin)**

**Chris: **For the record, I am not that messed up! I said I would search for the campers tomorrow, I'm only testing them to see how they would react if they WERE stranded! ... The funny part is, I was going to make the challenge some trust building challenges, but this is wayyyy better! Hehe

***end confessional***

* * *

Chris and Chef were outside of their cabins, there was a buffet of food laid out. Chef was playing a beautiful tune on a harp.

"Ah brunch! Such a sophisticated meal. You've already finished your breakfast, but you're not quite ready for lunch!" Chris said with a grin. The interns soon arrived, they were still concerned about the contestants.

"Chris are ya' gonna get off your lazy ass and find these kids, or are you just gonna stay here and be a pig?!" Ciana shouted, Chris looked a little annoyed but he composed himself.

"Like I said earlier, I have it all under control! If you want to go look for them, then that's fine, but they'll be back here safe and sound!" Chris assured, the interns headed back to their cabin. "Seriously they worry too much!"

"They have a point though, if anything happens to those kids you could get sued!" Chef stated, this seemed to get Chris' attention.

"Ah crap! I didn't think about that, we need to find them!" Chris screamed.

* * *

All of the interns, except Hayden had regrouped at the beach they landed on.

"Great so we have food and water! But... me and Corlissa didn't find any good shelter." Astrid admitted.

"Well... it's ok, I'm sure I can make a tent out of sticks and leaves!" Luis replied.

"Don't bother!" Hayden said, everyone turned to see him standing in front of the treehouse. "And you all thought I wouldn't be able to help!" The others looked relieved that they found shelter. The inside of the treehouse looked similar to the cabins, while everyone was eating/drinking, Michael approached Hayden.

"Hayden, I need to talk to you. It's important." Everyone was watching the conversation, intrigued by it. Except for Dutch who looked uneasy.

"What do you want?" Hayden answered.

"Are you blackmailing Dutch?" Hayden looked serious, everyone else looked surprised and Dutch looked worried. Tamara jumped into the conversation with an angry look on her face.

"Yes he has! I heard him say it in the animal hunting challenge!"

Hayden glared at Tamara who glared right back at him, Hayden's glare then turned into a smirk.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm blackmailing Dutch! See it goes like this! Charlotte is pregnant, and Dutch is the father of said baby!" Hayden announced, everyone looked at Dutch, gobsmacked at the revealed information.

"Is that true Dutch?" Luis asked, instead of an answer Dutch ran out of the treehouse. Hayden began to laugh deviously.

"That poor fool, he let his emotions get in the way of his chance to win! Hmph, sounds like a certain redhead I know!" Hayden taunted, glancing at Tamara with his last statement.

"You're a jerk Hayden!" Tamara shouted, her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"And what would you know, you're just an idiot who wouldn't have even made it this far if it wasn't for me! I deserve to win the money more than any of you!" Hayden shouted, Tamara went to go hit him, but Hayden smacked her down. Tamara ran out of the treehouse with tears streaming down her face. Luis left as well to try to help the two emotionally broken campers.

"You're a monster Hayden!" Corlissa snapped.

"Yeah, a Grade - A a******!" Michael hissed.

"Hmph, I've heard worse insults from better people!" Hayden taunted, the next thing he knew Michael had socked him right in the jaw and knocked him down. The girls joined Michael in beating Hayden up.

* * *

Luis had followed Tamara into the woods, she was still crying.

"T-Tammy, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay in there any more!" Tamara answered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Michael and the girls are setting Hayden straight as we speak!" Luis said.

"But what if he's right, what if the only reason I'm here is because of him?"

"That isn't true, he may have hurt you, he hurt all of us, but you've climbed right back up! You made it here on your own!" This made Tamara smile, she stopped crying.

"Thanks Luis, you're a real pal!" Tamara said, she hugged Luis, making him blush. The two headed back to the treehouse, Tamara started heading up, but she stopped when she noticed Luis heading in a different direction.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Actually Tamara, there's something I need to take care of first!" Luis answered, he walked away. Tamara went back into the treehouse and saw the others (minus Dutch and Luis) pounding Hayden. Corlissa noticed Tamara watching them.

"Tammy! Are you ok?!" She asked.

"Yeah, Luis helped me feel better!" Tamara amswered.

"Well while you're here, maybe you should give Hayden a good hit! He's had this coming for too long!" Corlissa announced, Tamara nodded her head in agreement. Corlissa and the others held Hayden up, his nose was bloody, he had a black eye and his face was beginning to swell.

"This is for being a lousy boyfriend!" Tamara said, as she kick Hayden right in the kiwis! Michael cringed at this.

***confessional***

**Tamara: **Maybe I was a bit too harsh, but Hayden has had that coming for a long time! I just hope Dutch is ok!

***end confessional***

* * *

Luis found Dutch on the beach, he looked broken. Luis was in utter shock at this sight, the boy who bullied him was now a victim!

"D-Dutch, are you ok?" Luis asked, he braced himself just in case Dutch decided to take his frustration out on him.

"No Luis... I'm not." Luis looked sympathetic. "I'm ruined dude, everyone hates me now! More than they did before at least. The worst part is, Hayden lied about me being the father of Charlotte's baby too!" Luis looked surprised at this.

"Wait, so you're not the father?!" He asked, he sat by him, though he still kept his distance, just in case he tried something.

"No, Hayden lied about that, he's been threatening to tell everyone I am the father to make me seem like a bad guy and everyone would hate me!" Dutch said. "And now you all probably do!"

"You're wrong Dutch." Luis stated, Dutch looked surprised. "If you tell the others that Hayden is lying, then they're going to believe you! Hayden must not have fully thought this through, at the time, you didn't have to many allies, but neither did he!"

"If guess that's true... but why would the others believe me now?" Dutch asked.

"Because you've shown that you can be kind! You were kind to Charlotte, you helped the girls out when they needed it!" Luis explained. "You may not be too fond of Michael and I, but we all share a common goal, and we can't reach that goal if you're not willing to strive for it! And you just might get Charlotte to like you while you're at it!

Dutch stood up and faced Luis.

"You know, you're not half bad dude!" Dutch and Luis shook hands!

"Sorry about all the bad stuff I did to you." Dutch apologized.

"Water under the bridge! We should probably head back to the treehouse!" Luis said, accepting the apology.

***confessionals***

**Luis: **Dutch really has changed!

**Dutch: **Luis is alright! But I'm still gonna pound Hayden!

***end confessionals***

When Dutch and Luis returned to the treehouse, Hayden was badly bruised and battered.

"Hey Dutch, you feeling better?" Michael asked, Dutch nodded, he saw Hayden. Hayden looked up at Dutch, and gave him an empathetic smile.

"Hey Dutch! No hard feelings right?" He asked, Hayden was answered with Dutch punching him in the face, knocking him unconscious!

"Hey you guys are ok!" A voice called out, everyone turned to see who it was and saw Mike staring back at them. Mike saw Hayden knocked out. "Well... for the most part at least."

"Thank goodness! Mike, please tell us you know the way back to camp!" Corlissa pleaded. Mike nodded his head in approval, the campers cheered and celebrated.

* * *

Mike and the other interns lead the campers back to Chris cabin. Johan was carrying an unconscious Hayden.

"Campers! Glad to see you're all safe!" Chris announced, the contestants were all in awe at how amazing Chris cabin was. Hayden began to wake up.

"Good to see you're still with us Hayden! Now I'm sure you're all exhausted after today but there is still one thing that needs to be done!" The campers groaned at this.

"We spent the whole day lost in the wilderness, haven't we suffered enough?!" Michael asked.

"Since this island is loaded with cameras, we see everything that goes on in the island! You were never in any real danger!" Chris explained, everyone, even the interns, looked dumbfounded.

"You mean to tell us, that you could have gone looking for us, but you just let us fend for ourselves?!" Astrid shouted.

"And you made us look for them?!" Ciana yelled.

"Calm down, you're all safe now and that's all that matters, and to make things more interesting, there WILL be an elimination tonight!" The contestants smiled deviously at Hayden, who panicked.

"W-W-Wait! Who wins invincibility?!" Hayden stammered.

"No invincibility tonight!" Chris responded. "Now go wait in the mess hall while I get your cabins properly fastened." Hayden looked mortified

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, the contestants were just placing their votes. Hayden was casting his vote when he took out a screwdriver and opened the box that had all the votes inside. He removed all of the votes that had his name on them and replaced them with votes towards Tamara. Once Hayden left the confessional after placing his vote, Briar entered the confessional and opened the box with the votes inside. The strange part is, she had a second box that looked identical to the one she was opening. She toke one of the votes Hayden used and placed it into the second box, she was fixing the votes that Hayden tried to rig.

***confessional***

**Briar: **Chris tasked me with making sure Hayden doesn't rig the votes any more, he's done this multiple times, just to prevent his elimination!

***end confessional***

After the votes were tallied, the Elimination Ceremony started, Ciana handed Chris the 6 marshmallows.

"Well, today was certainly an interesting day, we saw heartbreak, teamwork, forgiveness and pain! That is AWESOME! Hehe! Anyway the following campers are safe!"

"Luis!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Astrid!"

.

.

.

.

"Corlissa!"

.

.

.

.

"Michael!"

.

.

.

.

"And Dutch! It all comes down to this! Hayden and Tamara, and the the final marshmallow goes to. .."

.

.

.

.

*close up of Tamara biting her nails*

.

.

.

.

*close up of Hayden glaring at Chris*

.

.

.

.

.

*everyone glares at Hayden*

.

.

.

.

.

"Hayden!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed. Chris chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just kidding Tamara's the one who's really safe! Hayden, you're out!

"No! I refuse to leave! I'M SUPPOSE TO WIN! ME!" Hayden shouted, Chef grabbed him and tossed him onto the Boat of Losers, which began to speed off. Everyone began to celebrate Hayden's elimination.

"And so Hayden is finally eliminated, leaving us with the final 6! How will everyone behave now that their enemy is gone! And who will be the next camper voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Hayden was dropped off at a resort, the other eliminated campers waited for him, Ruby and Viola smirked at Hayden deviously.

"Oh Hayyyyydeeeeeen!" Viola greeted, approaching Hayden, she cracked her knuckles, Hayden tried to run, but he was quickly caught by Ruby.

"No no no no not the face!" Hayden pleaded, as Ruby and Viola continued the beating from where the others had left off!

* * *

**And Hayden is finally gone! Hayden was definitely an interesting character to write for, I wanted to make him as evil as possible! His Stereotype literally is 'The devil' so... Anyway! How do you feel about Dutch changing? Who will be the next person voted off? Only time will tell...**

**On a side note, I'm need Briar's creator to let me know if I've been portraying her correctly, if not, I need to fix it. D:**


End file.
